After the Dust Settles
by LJadeK
Summary: After the events the world now calls "Civil War" everyone learns how to pick themselves up and move forward. The one thing they can't move forward without? Each other. Eventual Stony. Slow burn. Lots of friendship feels and appearances from the other Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 1

Tony could hear T'Challa's smile through his sleek SI phone he held pressed to his ear. Even across the world in Wakanda, he could picture the smug smile that would be stretching across the King's face. Tony nearly wished he were there to smack it off him.

It had been almost a year and a half since they left and finally, _finally_ , the exiled Avengers would soon be able to return to New York. T'Challa and Tony had worked together for the last 12 months, along with Stark Industries finest lawyers, to insure that everything was perfect. Or as least as perfect as this shitstorm of a situation could be. Tony had to admit, he was actually surprised it had come together this well, considering where they had started.

So he should be... What? What reaction should he be having?

He rolled his eyes hearing T'Challa's low chuckle. "You must be feeling victory, at least, my friend? After all, is this not what we have been striving towards?"

Tony sighed and drew a breath, buying him more time to sort out his conflicted muddled thoughts as he considered his answer. "Yes, it is. Man, I still can't believe that you were able to draw me into this."

"My friend," came the accented reply, "I know what this has cost you. Although I cannot say that I know the pain you feel, I can tell you that after everything I have witnessed and heard, I know it must be great. I am…" he hesitated, "most impressed with you. To face the demons is difficult enough, but to overcome them as you have, that is strength of another kind. Over our time I have grown quite fond of you, and your friendship is greatly appreciated. You are honorable, no matter what anyone might say."

Tony didn't have to guess who T'Challa was referring to. Silence had been one of the first requirements he had given the King when they started their journey. None of the exiled Avengers could know that Tony had a hand in anything being done. If they did, they probably wouldn't trust the outcome. T'Challa reluctantly agreed to Tony's stipulation, though he had many times expressed his unhappiness with the situation. So they had kept it a secret, meeting when the King was in New York, video and phone chats when he was back in Wakanda.

Tony again shook his head at his friend. "Alright Kat-hmandu, that will be quite enough of that. You know how I can't stand the sentimental mush."

If Tony was being truthful, the kindness from the King meant the world to him. Tony would have expected that with everything the King had seen and heard, he would have found the man beneath the armor more trouble that he was worth. There were very few people in his life these days who willingly spent time with him, let alone praise his friendship or honor. It was almost unsettling. He simply didn't know how to respond.

He had Rhodey and Pepper, of course, but that was different. Rhodey was his best friend, and had been for as long as Tony could remember. Rhodey hadn't deserted him, even in Afghanistan the man had been in the helicopters that had rescued him, never giving up on the idea Tony was alive and would make it through.

The other who had shown the same dedication to him was Pepper. They had been though too much together for either of them to walk out of the others life. Even when they had finally realized that things wouldn't work out between them romantically, they had remained close. She was always there for him, and for that he was endlessly grateful. She even remained at Stark Industries and handled everything they both knew Tony didn't have the patience for. She deserved the best, Tony wasn't that, and he never would be. They had let each other go and they loved each other all the more for it.

For the first month afterwards, most of his time was spent either drunk, high out of his mind, or a mix of both. He thought this time of his life was over, but when everything fell apart, so did his carefully constructed walls. The public, his old "teammates", all of them, they were right, he was nothing more than a man in a suit. No matter what he did, how he tried to change, or how long he kept it up, people always thought the same things. He was done trying to prove them wrong. He still functioned just as well in his lab, building and inventing, just letting his mind work. What did it matter if the rest of his life was falling apart?

With Pepper moved out and Rhodey so busy there were only a handful of people he really needed to worry about. He did his damn best to make sure that Peter never saw what a mess he was. For the first few months that had meant cutting off his communication with the kid, though it hurt him to do it.

Peter was far from a dumb kid though and the media had made sure nearly everyone saw a few of his more public scenes. They hadn't talked about it together, but Tony had listened to every message Peter had left him, many of them were just the kid rambling about things happening in his life, with friends, school, and his aunt. There were a few though, where Peter would say he hoped that he didn't let what people said get to him, that Tony was "really great man, just really really great, like SO good…and cool as shit. C-can I say that? It's too late, I said it. Shit. Oh Shit-I said it again." and Peter felt like he "needed to make sure Tony heard someone say it". Tony wondered if Peter knew that he treasured those messages, saving them on FRIDAY'S private server.

After he started to put his shattered pieces back together he had apologized and started to keep in regular contact with Peter, though he was careful. If Peter called while he was in a bad way he had FRIDAY make up an excuse and, after he had pulled himself together, he would return the call immediately. Peter was one of the very few people he still felt the need to put a show on for, because the kid was simply _good_. He was too good and if he ever saw the disappointment everyone else seemed to look at him with in Peter's expressive eyes, he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

Laura Barton and her three kids along with Scott Lang's family were the other bright lights in his life, though they hadn't been at first. During the "Civil War" he had made a judgement call that might go down in history as the only one he had ever made without it blowing up in his face. He had arranged for the Barton/Lang clan to be relocated before anyone could even think to use them. For the first months, while he was climbing out of the bottom of a Jack Daniels bottle, he had them hidden away with special protection. Only after things started to change in his life did he decide that they deserved more than to hide out for god only knew how long. He had them moved into their own secure floor of the newly remodeled Compound.

Tony thought back to nearly 14 months ago when T'Challa had approached him after yet another UN hearing dealing with the aftereffects of what the media had dubbed "Civil War". Things had been at an all time low.

 _1 Year and 2 Months Ago_

Tony couldn't breathe. His lungs felt crushed and his heart was beating too fast. It was as though his body was screaming for air while simultaneously forgetting how to actually take a breath to correct the problem.

The whole thing was ridiculous, he had told the UN panel over and over again that he had no information or progress further than what he had already testified. What did they want him to do make something up? He had told them everything. He knew Ross was involved, the slippery man had made it clear he believed Tony knew more than he had let on. He was right, unfortunately, but that didn't mean he would get anything out of him. He had told them all he ever would on the subject.

He hadn't told them how things had all gone to hell in the bunker in Siberia. He hadn't told them how Ste-Rogers, had nearly killed him with the shield Tony's own father had made for him. He hadn't told them that he was left there, powerless and betrayed by a man he had considered family.

 _Oh God, breathe, just breathe_. He could do this. Just finish and get out. Finish and then you can go home to the Compound.

Upon finishing he had stood up so quickly he saw black spots color his vision and after exiting the council room made a b-line for the nearest restroom. On the outside he portrayed the calm cool Tony Stark that the media and public knew so well. On the inside, he was nearly breaking.

After splashing water on his face and trying to ground himself by clutching the sides of the sink so hard his knuckles turned while, he stayed hunched over the white porcelain trying to control his breathing.

"I find that I can ground myself to the present when I focus on one sense at a time."

Tony's head snapped up so quickly he was almost afraid he would have whiplash.

"King T'Challa." he greeted as cool and relaxed as he could manage in the moment. He gathered himself and pushed off the sink to stand up from his hunched position. By the time he had fully turned to face the African King he again assumed the Tony Stark image of calm and confidence. "What an interesting place for a meeting. I do believe I answered all of the questions the panel had for me for the day, however if you have more you can speak to my people about setting up another time to drill me for more useless information."

Flashing his best winning smile, he was about to brush past the King and leave when the King's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"I saw the whole thing, you know. The video. Mission report, December 16, 1991."

He felt paralyzed. He was standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with the King, though they faced opposite directions. His hand stayed on the heavy wood of the bathroom door, almost ready to push it open, but he unable to do so. His mind was running a mile per minute.

He had known the King had been there, at the bunker, of course, since it had been the King who had captured Zemo. He would have had to have been. Tony was also quite sure that the only thing that had saved him had been the backup the King must have called, since his suit was completely disabled and he had no way to call anyone, let alone walk away from it himself. His injuries had been more severe than he thought. Tony could only guess now that it had indeed been T'Challa who kept the response team of soldiers who were sent to take Zemo into custody away from the bunker where he had laid.

He had thought Vision had been the only one to see him like that. Tony had only fleeting memories of Vision speaking to him, telling him that he would be alright and other platitudes, before picking him up off the freezing ground to carry him into the aircraft he had hidden in the valley of the mountain. T'Challa must have sent a message to Vision.

And yet, T'Challa had not told the panel about the video, the words Tony had shared with Ste- his former teammate-, or the condition Tony had been left in.

What could he say, now faced with the Wakandan who knew too much, and yet did not set fire to Tony's life even further by telling anyone? Just as he was trying to scramble for something close to a response, the King spoke again.

"I will not share the information I witnessed, if that is your worry. It is not by place, nor my intention to share something of such a personal nature."

Tony swallowed thickly before saying, "I appreciate that." He kept his eyes steadfastly focused on the door, but he felt and T'Challa turn towards him. "You may not believe my words, Mr. Stark, but I would like you to know you have a friend in me, should you wish. I know what I saw in that miserable place. I also know what I did not see. Though I saw the deepest kind of betrayal, I did not see a man hell bent on killing another in retribution. I have seen the capabilities of your suit, I know you did not use it to it's full potential."

Tony didn't move his head, but let his eyes slide to his left and land on T'Challa as he continued to speak.

"I do not wish to keep you; I know you are a busy man. I would like to ask you a favor, before you go, if I may?"

Tony could only again give a nod, nearly imperceptible.

T'Challa gave a small smile before continuing, "I know that you have concerns about the Accords. I do as well. I would propose that you and I review them together, whenever time can be made for such things. I know us both to be quite busy men, but I believe that we are both aware of the issues that lie within the Accords we signed our names to. Signing them as they were proved to be a necessary evil in the moments of destruction we were facing, however now that the moment has passed, it is time to re-asses and amend them so that they may serve as they were intended, as _we_ were intended. I believe that you and I are well equipped to do such a thing. You do not need to give me your answer now, you may think on it and get back to me."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, what this man was asking of him. Why would he be interested in anything Tony had to say? Why would he think Tony would want anything more to do with the document?

"You want me to help you make changes to the Accords? You want _me_ to partner with you?" Tony suddenly felt a swell of emotions he had been trying to desperately to contain. This man next to him was honestly asking this of him? Did he understand what he was asking Tony to _do_ , to _feel_? If he had truly been in the bunker in Siberia and seen the things he claimed, how did he have the nerve to stand here and ask this of him?

"I do."

He whipped around to face the King, who didn't shrink even slightly from the challenge blazing in Tony's eyes. They were standing very close now and Tony was sure the man would be able to see the cracks in his soul.

T'Challa's voice was quiet, but no less strong when he leaned forward slightly and said, "I do believe that we can do some good here, Mr. Stark. Is that not what we have always endeavored for? I know the rumors about you. The rumors you let be passed around. Though I do wonder why you never bother to correct them, I do not wonder if every action you take, every life you save, every piece of Stark technology you create, is not your own way of proving to yourself that the rumors are lies."

Tony felt like he had been slapped. He glanced away from T'Challa's eyes that obviously saw too much, knew too much, though how he wasn't sure. He again fought the large lump in his throat. "Not for myself." It came out as barely more than a whisper.

T'Challa's eyes grew softer and he tilted his head marginally as he answered, "No, I thought perhaps not. For your team, then?"

"There is no team." He shot back quickly, his eyes snapping back to the King's. "Only a few broken individuals trying to salvage what was left behind."

T'Challa acknowledged this with yet another tiny nod. "And yet, what was left behind has the foundations to build upon it, does it not?"

 _Enough_ Tony thought. _Enough_. His mind was a war at the moment and he knew that if he wanted any chance of leaving this godforsaken bathroom without causing an international spectacle between the United States and Wakanda he had to take his chance and exit now.

"Your Highness, I am afraid you have lost me. It is a long journey past the hoards of rabid reporters and UN Delegates to my car, so I hope you can understand that I must cut our conversation short. As you said, we are both busy men." With that he turned and pushed the heavy polished wood door open with a strength he didn't feel and held his head high as he exited the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Left standing in the bathroom T'Challa shook his head. Yes, this would be difficult. Stark was as guarded as they come, his walls built so high it seemed they were nearly impossible to scale. And yet, T'Challa had made himself a promise after Siberia. He had seen a strong, smart, good man brought low, in a way he had never imagined seeing the untouchable Tony Stark before. He had seen the look in his eyes as the betrayal had sunk in. The clear pain and agony over losing those who meant the most to him.

Seeing Stark now, he could also see that the spark of life and hope that had previously driven him to become Iron Man was not gone, though now it existed as barely a dim flicker. The watering down by alcohol was not helping, of that he was sure. Oh the man was holding it together quite well, as only a well trained and seasoned actor could, but there were small imperfections in his carefully molded mask, if only one took the time to look close enough.

He had watched the fugitives he housed in his own kingdom for the last months begin to feel the consequences of the actions both sides had taken. It had not been pretty, and it had been one of the biggest reasons he had cornered Stark in the bathroom today.

Wanda would often sit in the open communal area of the housing T'Challa had provided them. A large while chair with various soft pillows had become her favorite place to sit, overlooking the great Wakandan plains. She would sit for hours, staring blankly.

Clint had found the way onto the roof of the home and could nearly always be found there. Fitting, he supposed for a man known as Hawkeye. If he or Wanda were not in their normal reserved place, you could nearly always find them together in the other's instead. They were close, T'Challa noticed early on. Clint kept an eye on Scarlet Witch as though she were his responsibility. When Clint had opened up to him about what had happened with her bother, he had understood why he felt the need to protect her.

Clint spoke often of his family, how much he missed them, wishing he could reach out to them somehow. T'Challa had attempted to help ease his worry by looking into the whereabouts of his family in the first month they had arrived. The archer had been surprised, angry, and disappointed when he reported back that he had found nothing, not even a trace of Laura and the children. This had distressed Clint, who had begun to leave and look into it himself until the others had calmed him down and made him understand that getting himself arrested would do his family no favors. The most they could hope for now it that they had managed to get to safety. He knew that was little consolation to Clint.

Scott didn't seem to care he was there, apart from missing his daughter Cassie and sharing the same situation Clint did. His family was also missing, ex wife and all.

Steve did his best to present a happy and content front, although T'Challa suspected that no one really bought it, but let it slide anyways. He needed to believe it himself and even if the others knew it was a well acted routine, it was comforting to have Captain America in command none the less. Much of Steve's time was spent running, at the gym in the building, in the vast library where he could read or draw, or down to the basement facility that housed James "Bucky" Barnes in his cryo sleep.

Steve would sit near the unit containing his old friend and tell Barnes about his day, about the others, about anything that came to his mind.

T'Challa had been heading to the basement to check on Barnes when he had heard Steve's voice. He slowed his pace as he descended down the stairs and his steps turned silent as he crept closer to the basement, staying out of Steve's sight.

He shouldn't listen in to the mans one sided conversation, and yet the Captain's voice was deep with emotion and sounded frankly, broken beyond shattered.

"I had been so sure Buck…" A small noise that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle, "I never second guessed myself. I should have. I should have. Why didn't I? Now it's too late. Its broken. I did what I had to do in the moment, I honestly didn't see an other option. Even now, I know what I was thinking and I know why I did it. How can I be sorry, while still not being sorry?"

His words were met by the expected silence.

"I should take off the news alert on my phone, the one I told you about. Every time something happens I get a news alert about it and God help me, I am always afraid it is something horrible. I'm afraid I will see a photo of him dead, only unlike my dreams, this time it will be real." He signed heavily as he continued, "In my dream it's me that kills him, I've told you this a million times, but its always me that does it. I bring that shield down on him and… Now I am so afraid that I will see a picture of him dead and it will be real and it will _still_ be my fault, because I. Wasn't. There. I didn't have his back like I should have."

T'Challa turned and slowly crept away and back up the stairs. He had heard enough. He was almost at the top when he nearly ran into Sam's chest. He stepped back abruptly and looked up into the mans face as he stared down at the King on the step below.

He had the sense to look the slightest bit ashamed at being caught. "I-"

Sam simply shook his head and held his finger to his lips before turning away and motioning for T'Challa to follow him as he headed the rest of the way up the stairs. They continued until they made it to the training room and Sam closed the door behind them both. He then turned to face the King with an impassive look on his face.

"I was going to check in on Barnes. I didn't realize the Captain would still be there."

Sam gave a stiff nod before exhaling a long breath and slumping his shoulders, losing the tension they had held. "You saw and heard him, then?" T'Challa nodded affirmatively.

"He is getting worse. He doesn't want the others to know but it is actually killing him inside."

Again Sam shook his head and his lips twisted into a humorless smile before continuing, "I don't think he realized what this whole thing would actually do. Every other time something has happened we have been able to get by with minimal lasting and scarring loss. We fight and forgive, eventually moving forward, even with Ultron. Not this time. We lost family this time around, although no one realized that until it was too late. Tony… Tony meant a lot to all of us, he and Steve together, they were like our dysfunctional parents who constantly bickered, but always came back together in the end."

Sam now had a real smile on his face as he remembered how things had been before they were brought to this point.

"They fought, constantly, always so sure they were right and always pointing out why the other was a jackass. But that fighting, it made us a better team and it never had any real malice behind it." His face fell, "Until the day those Accords were set in front of us."

T'Challa stayed silent, just letting the other man work through the feelings he obviously felt he couldn't confide in any of his other team members. He was Steve's right hand man, after all, his constant support and near lifeline since they had arrived.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Zemo wasn't supposed to win. I can't even begin to understand how it was that we got here. At the raft Stark- Tony- he promised to go to Steve as a friend. He _promised_ me he would. Then suddenly we are breaking out of the raft and there is no Tony, no Vision, no Natasha, no Rhodey-" His voice broke on the last man's name.

"I tried to ask Steve about it but… he wouldn't, maybe couldn't, get it out. He just said that it was complicated and that they had 'both made so many mistakes'. I have tried to be patient, really I have, but its been 4 months and we all lost people too, family and friends. Tony and I, we were becoming friends. I liked- no I like, the man, even now. And I am so confused if that is right or not. I don't know what happened, so how can I know how I should feel about it?"

Sam sat down heavily on the mat, resting is arms on his bent knees. T'Challa followed his movement and sat across from him in the same manner.

"The Captain has not disclosed what occurred in Siberia?" Sam shook his head negatively.

Of course he hadn't. After the guilt he had heard in Steve's voice he knew the man felt conflicted enough. He had made a questionable choice in a moment with limited options. As much as Steve tried to maintain his position, it was clear that he wished it hadn't ended in the way it did. T'Challa himself was unsure how he felt about the situation. If anything it had shown him the devastating effects of not communicating with those you care for.

Sam's voice was smaller as he asked, "You were there, weren't you?"

Damn. Sam was too sharp, much more than anyone gave him credit for.

"I was." He answered evenly, meeting Sam's gaze.

"…And?"

He sighed heavily. "Sam, this is not my place. It is not my story to tell. I was there by chance only, and that does not give me the permission to share what is not mine."

Sam's jaw clenched, but he nodded his understanding anyways.

"I would encourage you to speak to Steve again. You made a choice and you followed your Captain. That responsibility falls on your shoulders. Clarification should have been asked for by you before you made any choices."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but T'Challa pressed on.

"I am not saying you made the wrong choice. But you all did make a choice, and the consequences must be faced either way. Standing on one side insisting on righteous agreement will do you no good. I like you, Sam, and you are a good friend to the Captain. Continue to be this friend, he quite obviously needs it. It will not do him much good to continue to voice his agony to empty basement walls."

Sam nodded solemnly and hung his head slightly. His next question came as a surprise, "Have you seen Colonel Rhodes, since…?"

"I have not."

"I wish I could speak to him. Tell him how sorry I am for what happened."

T'Challa's heart broke a bit for the man sitting in front of him. He gave him a genuine smile and said, "I hope you will get the chance to do just that. Until then, I go to New York tonight, for a UN Meeting and the Stark Charity Gala in the next few days. I will pass along the sentiment, if I am able to do so without giving away your location."

Sam smiled at him and nodded before saying breathlessly, "Yes, I would appreciate that very much. Thank you, sir. If the chance comes up, maybe… maybe you could tell Stark the same thing?"

T'Challa smiled before standing and offering Sam his hand. Sam returned his smile and clasped his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Now, I must go get ready for my trip. I have heard these parties are quite a spectacle, I need to consult with Shuri about my wardrobe, since she seems to have many opinions on my footwear, especially." He chuckled at the memory of this little sister seeing his ceremonial sandals. "I will trust you to keep and eye on things here, Sam."

Sam smiled at the mention of the princess as well, he had heard the story and laughed with the rest of them, much to the unamused glare of the King himself.

"You got it, man."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After just making a desperate escape to his car after the near disastrous meeting with the King of Wakanda in the UN bathroom, Tony had spent the rest of his morning trying to forget it had even taken place, taking the edge off with a joint, since he was sure if he started drinking he wouldn't attend the Charity event that evening. After he had calmed down a little bit, he had made his way to the venue for the Gala.

It looked absolutely beautiful, Tony had to admit. Pepper had really outdone herself, he would need to make sure he groveled and praised her for the next few weeks at least.

"FRIDAY?"

 _"Boss?"_

"Please remind me to get Pepper something especially nice for how hard she worked to pull this together, it really is something else."

 _"On it, Boss"_ She replied.

FRIDAY was a comfort to him. He missed Jarvis, but he wasn't sure he should feel that way with Vision around. Vision had been a great friend, though often a silent presence, he was always there for Tony.

He stood in the middle of the ballroom and took in the giant glittering space decorated in a tasteful way only Pepper could pull off for a few more moments, savoring the empty space a little longer before all the people would start arriving in a few hours and he would need to put on his "Tony Stark Media" mask. He still needed to go back to the Compound to change into his tuxedo, but he figured he would stop in and see if Pepper needed anything before he did.

As usual, she was on an important phone call putting together last minute preparations, so he waited and looked around until she finished.

"Well, I certainly hope you are planning to change before attending your Gala tonight, Mr. Stark." Pepper smiled as she walked towards him out on the floor.

"Why Miss Potts, are you insinuating that I don't look dashing enough in what I am wearing now? I am truly wounded." He broke out into a grin as she laughed and enveloped him in a tight hug with a kiss on his cheek.

"I am insinuating that tonight is very important and you'd better be at your most dashing for your guests." Her smile faltered a bit as she continued, "Tony. Honey, there are going to be a lot of press here, and even more snobbish, selfish, rude people with nothing better to do than stick their noses in each others business."

He didn't let his smile fall from his face at her words. He knew. He had been preparing for this discussion with Pepper. It was going to be the first real look the public would have at him at a high profile event, which he was even hosting. They would be out for blood, looking for any signs of weakness from Iron Man, and he would be nearly defenseless. Rhodey, although walking quite will with the technology Tony had fit his legs with, was still in Physical Therapy and on ordered rest. Tony wouldn't make him come and deal with these people asking him intrusive questions and staring at his legs. No, Tony would do this without his Rhodey-Bear this time.

"I know, Pep, I'll be on my best behavior." He winked at her and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. They both knew the drinking was carefully concealed, but still ever present none the less.

"Tony, Ross already called me to impress upon me the importance of tonight. I know that you are hurting, I know you are angry, so be careful tonight."

Damn Ross. He had made it very clear to Tony that he was expected to be charming for the media.

"I'm proud of you Tony, I hope you know that. We just have to get through tonight."

He smiled at her again, told her how wonderful everything looked and that he owed her his life, because really, it was more than true. They exchanged goodbyes and promises to see each other later and he headed down to his car.

Yes, it would be fine. He had been doing these stupid parties since he was a baby. If Howard had done one thing for him, it was make sure Tony had one hell of a perfect poker face.

Plus, Pepper and Vision would be there, probably even Natasha. He hadn't pressed her on the issue, just offered her the option to attend if she felt up to it. She had told him that if he wanted and needed her there, she would be happy to stand by his side.

It had been a surprise when they had become close since the departure of the rouge Avengers. She had come back after taking some time away. Although they worked well together before, they had never been as close and she and Rogers had been. He had been sure that she would side with Rogers just on the principle. He had been shocked when she shared a few of his views on the Accords and the need to have something keeping them in line.

Vision had been nursing what Tony only assumed to be some kind of heartache in Wanda's absence. Rhodey had been focusing on his legs and taking the needed time to recuperate. That left Tony and Natasha together in the compound whenever she was there, though she would come and go constantly. Most of the time the only way he knew she had been there is when he woke up in his bed after a night of heavy drinking. She would be furious with him each time it happened, but still there would be painkillers and a glass of water on his nightstand in the morning.

Things had slowly improved when she had started to come down to the lab while he worked. At first they hardly spoke, she would slide into the lab and sit in the chair at one of his many desks and play games on his computers. She was damn good at those first person shooter ones; it was really unfair to the other online players.

He had thought about offering to install something upstairs for her until it occurred to him that he already had. Many of them. That way Ste-Rogers could watch the History Channel and other shit while Clint, Sam, and Thor played on the TV Console. For some reason she was choosing to spend her time with him while he swore at his robots and tinkered on all of his tech. He supposed it might be to keep an eye on how much he drank while he was down there.

Then one day a few months in he had gone up to the kitchen around 2 a.m. to find food after barricading himself in his lab on yet another 13-hour project without food or sleep. He had found her curled up on the couch in the dark, an open bottle of vodka on the coffee table, watching the heavy rain fall outside the Compound. Lightning lit up the sky every few minutes and the thunder was strong enough it nearly shook the walls.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her tear-streaked cheeks. He had never seen her cry. Hell, he had hardly seen any emotions from the Black Widow that didn't end with her breaking bones. It dawned on him as he rounded the couch and sunk to his knees in front of her that this wasn't the Black Widow he was seeing; hell it was hardly even Natasha.

He reached out slowly and gently took her hand in his while he knelt in front of her.

"Nat?" The name felt unfamiliar as he said it, but it didn't feel wrong.

Her large watery eyes met his and she sniffled before giving him the barest of smiles.

"It makes me miss Thor, you know?"

He smiled at her and turned slightly to follow her gaze toward the torrential storm outside. "You know, if he were here right now, he would tell you that he could do much better than this pathetic drizzle."

She let out a small laugh and in her best Thor voice said, "You call this a storm? Ha! I'll show you a storm!"

Any remaining tension left them as they chuckled at her impression before she opened her blanket and used her grip on Tony's hand to pull him on to the couch beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and instinctively pulled her to his chest before wrapping them both back up in her cocoon of blankets. She laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head as they watched the rain continue to pour outside. It was…surreal, to say the least. He had half expected her to kick his ass.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She whispered into the darkness, barely loud enough to hear over the sound of the rain pounding on the windows.

He scoffed slightly and returned, "The military pays me millions for my thoughts, you only offer a penny? I'm insulted Romanov."

She used the hand curled into his chest to smack him lightly.

He chuckled a bit more before answering her, "I've been having panic or anxiety attacks, whatever you'd call them, and I nearly lose myself. I'm not sure how to control them. It's like something can feel is always there, just under the surface. Nat, listen, the drinking and the smoking, I'm sorry you've been having to deal with that. And _fuck_ , but I don't have a good enough excuse for it." His admission was met by a roll of thunder. "Bet you wish you'd changed sides at that airport now, huh?"

Natasha turned her face upwards towards him and planted a small kiss on his jaw. He drew back, surprised. She only gave him a sad smile and said, "Things have been difficult for us lately. We are left here in this broken empty home and neither of us are very good at showing emotions. But Tony, I have _always_ thought you were a good man and a trusted ally. I know you may not believe me, since we have never been close, but I consider you my friend. I can turn my back on you knowing you have my six, and that's, well, a big deal for me. I am not sorry that I signed the Accords and I am not sorry I am here with you and Vis."

He felt lost at her words. He didn't know how to respond, since this was a new level of friendship with each other for them both.

"So," she continued, "we need to be here for each other. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are still a team. Not the same team we were, of course, but a team none the less. You and I work well together in the field, and we can help Vision get there with us. We can still do good and we can still kick ass. But I can't do it alone and I can't do it if you are stumbling around intoxicated. We need to talk to each other. We need to avoid the things that caused this whole mess and we need to communicate. So. Let's start getting this shit all out right now so that we can face everything together, like we were meant to."

Together. They both knew what she meant when she said that. Rogers had told them time and again that together was the only way they would succeed. He nodded and took a deep breath before looking down at her again.

"Alright, Widow, what do you want to know?"

"When did you start drinking again? I know you had quit; in fact, you were quite proud of it."

Tony would only let out a small laugh that sounded more like a huff. "Opening with the big guns, huh? Fair enough. I started again as soon as I was released from the hospital after Siberia."

"Hmm. Does it help?"

"Did Rhodey or Pepper put you up to this? No. It doesn't, at least not for long enough. But it helps me forget for a while."

"And the smoking?"

He winced and glanced at her before returning, "Are we talking weed or the cigarettes?"

The look she shot him was answer enough.

It had been painful, to say the least, but they had gotten to know each other on a much deeper level than he ever thought would have been possible. After they had downed the bottle of vodka and were halfway through a second, they had both been a lot more open. She even told him about what her childhood and training had been like. Neither of them had the life that was picture perfect, though many thought his seemed to be. They had been bent and broken so far and yet both of them had picked themselves up, dusted themselves off, and kept walking with their head held high.

She had pushed Tony for information on Pepper and he had given it freely. When she had questioned him about Steve Rogers though, she felt his walls come back up, hard. Even with the amount of alcohol in his system, he was tight lipped about everything that had to do with Captain America. Interesting, she thought, and filed the information away for later.

They had talked for hours. Stayed up as long as they could before they both drifted off still huddled together on the couch. Since that night they spoke often. If he felt out of control he would call or text her, if she felt alone or out of sorts she would reach out to him. Slowly they tried to do more, they trained and watched a few movies together with Vision, ate together as a group in the kitchen, and generally tried to regain some semblance of the team they had lost. They became close, so much so that Tony would say Natasha was on the very short list of people he truly trusted and would trust with his life.

So yes, tonight at the Gala would be fine. He would schmooze and sweet talk his way around the event all night seeming to have a wonderful time, and then he would go home feeling empty until he reunited with his little family that he had been fortunate enough to start building here in the Compound. He could forget for a while that half of his family had walked out on him. Then, he would fight with himself over the idea to go down to his workshop and consume as much alcohol as he could before he passed out.

Unless… suddenly an idea hit him full force in the chest. As he rode the elevator to his floor to change for the Gala his mind started running with possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sam knows this was a bad idea. A horrible, terrible, awful idea. And yet, here they were, the exiled Avengers gathered on the chairs and couches around the large television screen in their living area.

Shuri had mentioned she and her mother wanted to watch the live coverage of the Stark Charity Gala happening tonight in New York City, hoping to catch glimpses of all of the famous attendees, her brother and King among them. Steve had insisted that she do it with them, as they had nothing better to do and wanted to be kept informed.

"We had disagreements, that doesn't mean we don't care about the people we left behind." He had explained to them. Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve, unimpressed with his flimsy excuse. Sam knew that Steve was always monitoring for news on Tony, and now that there was a party being held by the man himself, complete with cameras and live footage, there was no way Cap was going to miss it.

Sam hadn't admitted it to Steve, but he had seen his sketch book and there was a disproportionately borderline creepy amount of sketches of Iron Man, as well as sketches of the man who wore the armor. Charcoal sketches of Tony Stark's eyes and hands that had too much detail to be considered normal. It was like Steve was afraid of forgetting Tony.

It was too much, and after his talk with T'Challa, Sam had already decided that he was going to confront Steve about it at his next opportunity. He wouldn't watch his friend drown in his misery like this. Sam himself has always been a big believer that there is always a way to fix things and make amends.

So here they were, camped out in front of the screen with the Queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri of Wakanda, waiting for the show to begin.

Steve's leg was bouncing nervously next to his and when he could take it no longer he finally whispered, "Steve, man, you've got to relax."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Sam, just feeling fidgety I guess." Steve did his best to hold still, which only ended with him tapping his fingers on his knees instead. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone," Shuri exclaimed in excitement, "It is starting! Here we go, time to see my brother shine in the outfit I picked for him."

A reporter stood in front of the camera with her microphone, adorned in a beautiful formal dress, her makeup expertly done and every hair in place as she began her broadcast.

"My name is Jaqueline De'Varo and we are reporting live from the Stark Charity Gala, held in beautiful New York City, where everyone who is anyone is going to be tonight. We are all hoping to specifically catch a glimpse of the man this entire affair is named for, the famous Tony Stark. He has been mostly absent from the public eyes for the last few months, ever since the event that is now being referred to as "Civil War", where a difference of personality, opinion, and politics is thought to have torn apart the once great team of "The Avengers". Rumors that Mr. Stark has not taken the split of the team well have persisted and grown the longer he has stayed out of the public eye. However, it is confirmed that he and Pepper Potts are not back together, and likely never will be, despite signs that they are still close. In a comment obtained from Ms. Potts herself only a few weeks after the reported split, she had said that while they loved each other dearly, they are better off as friends."

Wanda scoffed, "She has finally realized that perhaps she can do better, I suppose."

Sam felt Steve tense next to him at her words, but Steve said nothing in response, choosing instead to focus on the television as the reporter continued on with more scandals about the various public figures as they arrived.

Finally, after what seemed like forever listening to endless gossip, the reporters began to excitedly announce that King T'Challa of Wakanda was arriving. It was clear that his entrance into the public spotlight after his father's death had left a lasting effect on people.

T'Challa stepped out of his car, flanked by Okoye, who looked breathtaking in her orange gown, ever just as deadly. His suit, although modern cut, was adorned with a striking black and white tribal pattern. Shuri shrieked as he buttoned the jacket as he stood from the car.

"Oh my, look at him, he looks positively dashing, doesn't he?" Ramonda remarked proudly.

The others all agreed, Clint joking, "Anyone else think I could pull off something like that?"

Shuri only regarded him and laughed, obviously sure that it would never work for him. Clint pretended to be offended before going back to watching the event unfold.

"King T'Challa! King T'Challa!" The reporter called to the King, gaining his attention as they ascended the stairs. "Your Highness, it is wonderful to see you here tonight, how are you feeling?"

T'Challa smiled at her before answering, "Thank you, we are very glad to be here. It is an important night."

The reporter pressed on, "Sir, what do you think about all of the politics lately, can you tell us, are you Team Iron Man or Team Captain America?"

Steve's eyes narrowed at the reporter on the screen.

T'Challa, however, remained stoic, his face unchanged until he forced a small smile and answered, "I find this to be a very interesting question. Of course, there is no right answer, is there? I believe that perhaps what we are failing to see is that they are two sides of the same coin. I do not see the world nor the choices we are forced to make to be so simple. I believe both men to be great leaders and worthy of recognition and praise. In fact, I pray we return to the truth I know we are all aware of, that both men were at their best when they were side by side."

The reporter was obviously not expecting this answer and she stood floundering for a response momentarily. That moment was all the King needed to nod his thanks and continue up the stairs to the doors of the Gala.

"Bravo, brother." Came the quiet approval from Shuri. She glanced at Steve, who also wore a small grateful smile as he watched the King walk away.

Moments later, excitement at the announcement that Tony Stark's car was pulling up to the Gala broke and Sam heard Steve take a large breath and grip the couch cushions they were sitting on.

The reporter was back saying, "We have word that Tony Stark is pulling up now, again, this will be his first public event in months since the "Civil War" incident."

The camera panned down the stairs to the curb where Steve instantly recognized Happy walking around the car and opening the door for the occupant inside.

Flashes from the cameras, shouting and applause drowned out any other sounds as Tony Stark exited the car, shaking Happy's hand and whispering something to him as he stood before turning toward the crowd. He looked absolutely… well, wonderful, if Sam was being honest, and he didn't even roll that way. His suit was a bright white with a dark blood red tie and matching pocket square, the whole thing tailored perfectly to fit his frame. He had his classic dark sunglasses covering his eyes, even though it was evening in New York City.

As Tony turned to the crowd he raised an arm in greeting and gave the best " _I am Tony Fucking Stark"_ smile for all of the cameras.

Sam was slightly concerned that Steve had stopped breathing all together.

As Tony started up the steps the camera flashes continued at an almost dizzying rate.

Sam leaned over slightly in what he hoped didn't draw any attention to them as he asked in a low voice, "Steve? Doin' alright, man?" Steve just gave a small aborted head shake as he continued to keep his eyes glued to the first real-time image of Tony he had since Siberia.

"Mr. Stark! Tony! Tony, you look fabulous, how are you feeling?" Tony stepped up to the reporter and gave her a lazy smile that stretched across his handsome face as he removed his sunglasses.

"I look great? Well sweetheart, I am completely flattered, though not entirely surprised. I should hope that I look good since I have to impress beautiful people like yourself. What's your name, gorgeous?"

Sam didn't even hear the reporter's answer; he was in complete shock. Yes, he seen old footage and heard all about the famous Tony Stark charm, but in the time he had actually spent with the man, he had never seen that side of Tony surface.

Tony leaned forward and whispered something in the reporter's ear that had her blushing and giggling before he turned and winked at the camera and started back up the stairs towards his party.

"Well, that was Mr. Tony Stark, and it sounds to this reporter like he is more than physically recovered and better off than anyone had guessed! We will be right back here at the Stark Charity Gala!"

Silence reigned in the room as they all sat staring at the screen.

Clint was the first to break it. "Wow, well I guess we should have seen that coming, huh? I mean, he and Pepper are done, and he is Iron Man, ain't he? It didn't take him long to- "

"Stop, Clint." Sam was surprised to hear Wanda's voice. "Steve, I am going to get us all some drinks, would you help me?"

Steve stood with a nod, his eyes avoiding the other's gazes as he followed her into the kitchen.

Once alone she turned immediately and put her arms around him. Confused, Steve returned the hug before pulling away and holding her by the shoulders. "Is everything alright Wanda, did something upset you?"

She gave him a small smile and said, "You, Steve, you are not alright. Your thoughts and emotions are so loud it's like you are screaming. You have been in pain since we left and it has been getting worse, but just now in there, it was like I felt something break. These are your emotions, Steve."

He could only nod. "I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't mean-"

"NO STEVE. No. Do not apologize. It's not a secret that I don't lose any sleep over Tony Stark. But, I know that you do, and you have even before this whole thing began. Stop pretending everything is alright. It's not, so tell me what you want to do about it?"

"Nothing can be done Wanda, it's too late. We are here, in Wakanda and everything else is miles and years away. I have to deal with the here and now."

"Is that why you are glued to the television, Mr. Here and Now?"

Wanda sadly shook her head at him. "Steve, we all adore you, you know that. We followed you here because we believed in you and believe in the choices you make. That doesn't mean we don't understand that you are human. You _can_ miss him while also caring about your friend. You _can_ care for him and make the decision to leave. I truly do not understand why you are both so set upon only having one or the other."

Steve couldn't believe that of all people, he would be hearing this from Wanda.

"Your guilt is going to eat you alive if you continue to let it." Steve's eyes snapped to hers, clearly alarmed.

"I won't push you into anything, you can admit it on your own time, but we all know that you haven't told us all the entire story. Something is slowly killing Captain America, and it's doing a better job of it than any other obstacle he's encountered."

Steve stood there, feeling at a loss as Wanda pushed a tray of drinks into his arms. "Come on, Captain, lets go watch Tony Stark work the Gala in that suit you'll be dreaming of later." She smiled over her shoulder as Steve felt his face flush, but followed Wanda back into their room with the drinks.

"And we are back here at the Stark Charity Gala tonight in New York City. We have just entered the Grand Ballroom and now we are going to take a step back and let the world watch how the night unfolds, right here with us on Channel 7."

The camera panned across the Grand Ballroom and focused on various celebrities, heads of states, government officials, etc. before coming to again land on the man of the hour. Tony stood tall in the middle of a circle of at least twenty people, holding an empty tumbler in one hand, using his other to make gestures while commanding the center of attention with his story. His face still held his trademark grin as the crowd laughed at his punchline. A tall handsome man came forward from the crowd with two drinks in hand and stepped right up to Tony, far closer than necessary, his eyes raking up the genius with obvious intention.

Steve felt anger and heat he'd almost never felt before rise inside of him. This wasn't fair, this wasn't right, Tony would see through this man, wouldn't he? Tony was smarter than this.

"You look like you could use a refill, Mr. Stark." Tony turned toward him, if he was caught off guard by how close the man was, he didn't show it, his eyes returning the appraisal and stepping even closer, taking the offered drink. His answer was too low to be picked up by the microphones, as was the conversation that followed, though it wasn't long before Tony stepped back, his smile large.

If Steve had felt like the world had crashed down on him before, it was nothing compared to the feeling that now held his soul in it's shattering grip.

The camera watched Tony step back again and and give the man another once over before giving a tilt of his head towards a side door, quite obviously an invitation.

For Steve, that was enough. He stood suddenly and opened his mouth to make an excuse but couldn't make a sound, beating a hasty retreat down the stairs to the basement.

Sam shot up after his friend, calling out to him, "Steve, wait man, hold up!"

By the time Sam had reached the stairs to the basement Steve had already make it down the winding staircase and into the basement below.

Steve was against the wall his head tipped back on the cool surface, an arm thrown over his eyes. Sam slowed down as he approached him and stood next to him against the wall.

"Sorry Sam, I suddenly got really hot and just needed a second to- "

"Steve, please, don't insult me with that bullshit."

Steve's arm came down from his eyes and he looked at Sam surprised. Sam scoffed and gave Steve his best unimpressed look.

"Come on man, be honest. It's seeing him again isn't it? Seeing him with the reporter and that guy at the party. I'm going to lay it all out here with you, I've seen you with your phone in one hand hounding the internet for news and information on Stark, and that old fossil flip phone in your pocket. You never go anywhere without it. I've seen you wandering around at night, coming down here and talking to Barnes, and if that wasn't all enough, I have seen some of the sketches."

If Steve's eyes got any wider they might pop out of his head. "It's fine man, I'm not judging anything, I need you to know that right now. You are my friend and I want you to be happy, and right now man, happy is the last thing you are. I know its because of him, I know it's because of what happened. The issue is that I don't actually know what happened."

Steve's head hung and he shook his head. "I can't tell you that right now Sam, I am so so sorry, I promise that I will, I just think that if I talk about this right now I might… God, Sam, I might break."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I'll make up for it in the next chapters. Coming soon, some Bucky and Tony friendship!

CHAPTER 5

Tony shook a few hands as he walked through the Ballroom. His eyes searched the crowds of people gathered tonight, trying his best to find Natasha. She had told him she would be there, so he knew that the stealthy woman would be somewhere, it was just a matter of finding her.

"Looking for someone in particular, handsome?"

He knew that voice. A relieved smile spread across his face as he turned and found her leaning against a marble pillar tucked into a corner by one of the staircases. She was dressed in the very simple but elegant long black dress he had bought her a few weeks ago in preparation for tonight.

"My oh my, so this is how you were able to get all those men stuck in your web, huh Widow?" Natasha smiled and bat her eyelashes at him in a practiced motion that he knew must have had men usually falling all over themselves.

As he came closer he gave her a soft smile, this time leaning in and kissing her cheek before telling her, "Truly Nat, you look lovely." She ducked her head in a silent thank you. "However, I think you may just be missing something." Her nose crinkled in confusion before Tony pulled out a small box from his pants pocket.

Opening it and tilting it to give her a look inside, her breath caught in her throat. Inside the box was a set of the most beautiful and brilliant white pearl necklaces she had ever laid eyes on. Tony took the necklace out of the box and motioned for her to turn around. She gathered her hair out of the way for him as he fastened it around her neck.

"These, were my mother's. She loved them dearly and only took them out for the most special of occasions. I've never known anyone else who could wear them and honor her in the way they deserve, until you." Hot tears gathered in her eyes at his words.

"Tony, I can't-" But a smile from him and his finger to her lips silenced her before he continued, "Nat, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They shared the moment together before he sighed as yet another guest called his name. As he backed away toward the politician currently calling for him he whispered, "Please, try and have a little bit of fun. Did Cassie ever decide which movie they are watching tonight?" She shrugged and whispered back, "When I left she was arguing with Cooper over The Princess Bride or Jurassic Park." Tony gave her two thumbs up before the mask slid back into place and he turned around to play host once more.

Natasha could only roll her eyes at his retreating form. The man really did know how to play the room. He could have made a great spy in another life. She kept her eyes on him as he moved about the room with a practiced ease.

Her eyes caught on a man who was watching Tony's every movement, the same man she had watched hand Tony a drink. He walked to a side stairwell and slid out the door. A few minutes later, she watched Tony head in the direction of that same door. Quickly, she intercepted his movements, stepping into his path before he made it to the door.

"Going somewhere, Tony?"

He only looked a little bit surprised to see her. "Actually yes, I need a break for a moment."

She narrowed her eyes and countered, "Is that what you are going to call a stairwell quickie? There are cameras all over the place Tony, there is no way you make it in there without them seeing and connecting the dots. You weren't exactly subtle earlier."

He stepped closer and rested a hand on her elbow before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Nat, I made sure the camera is following me. I know this seems stupid, but its important. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. It's just a little make out session. I'll be careful and I promise I will explain it later."

With a quick kiss to her cheek and final meaningful look he slid past her and out into the stairwell where the other man was waiting. She felt sick. He knew the camera was watching, he knew what it looked like, and he even admitted to the physical act he was about to preform as if it were nothing. He didn't seem to want to go, yet he went with his head held high anyways with an almost sacrificial attitude. What the hell was happening?

She watched as a camera crew followed Tony's path to the stairwell and for a moment she considered putting a stop to this whole charade, before remembering Tony's words. He had said it was important and he had basically asked her to trust him. If she put a stop to whatever plan he was in the middle of, it would make him think she didn't trust him. Sighing, she let the camera crew pass her. _Please Tony, please don't make me regret this._

About ten minutes later Tony emerged from the door to the stairwell. He was smoothing down his suit and trying to put his disheveled hair back into place. His lips were red and his face slightly flushed, a small bruise starting to form just peeking out from under the collar of his shirt.

Natasha could hardly look at him. When their gazes connected he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it faltered when she looked away and started towards the ballroom door. She was going home; she couldn't watch Tony do this. He tried to follow her but was intercepted by yet another high ranking official seeking his attention.

Natasha slid out the door and down the stairs. The cameras were flashing and the reporters were calling her name, but she had set her mind on leaving before she went back in and kicked Tony's ass for being such an idiot.

He had never acted this way, never been so physically ambiguous since Iron Man had become a part of his life. Did she miss something? She was supposed to be a spy for fucks sake, did she somehow miss a downward spiral? He had been doing better, they all had. Peter had begun to be a regular back at the Compound, Tony was like an uncle to Cassie and the Barton kids. What had gotten into him?

She was so… disappointed. Once she made it to the curb and her car was brought around it took all of her willpower not to floor the gas pedal and speed her way back to the Compound.

She made it there in record time anyways, pulling into the underground garage and into her parking spot. After getting out of the car she simply stood in the space, feeling angry at everything she could think of. The world, the UN, Tony, Steve, everything was an absolute mess. She hated it and she hated feeling so powerless to do anything about it.

She was in such a state of distress she almost didn't she the shape standing in the shadow of the garage, _almost_. On defensive in an instant she felt for her knife in the strap attached to her thigh and as she turned she threw it by the hilt into the shadows. The shape barely moved in time to escape the sharp plunge of the blade.

"Damn, Natasha, that wasn't a very nice welcome."

She gasped, " _Bruce_? What the hell, why would you sit in the shadows like that and where have you been? You are so lucky I decided to miss on purpose!"

She approached him where he laid on the floor and offered him her hand. As she pulled him to his feet he dusted himself off before returning the hug she enveloped him in.

"Tony, he tracked me down and sent me a message. Told me he needed me. Said if we had ever truly been friends, that I needed to hightail it back here. How could I say no to such a pleasant request?" His lopsided grin was enough to make her heart ache for how much she had missed him.

"What did he want?" She asked as they made their way over to the elevator. "I honestly don't know, he wouldn't say. But I've been keeping an eye on the news." He replied as they stepped on and the doors closed.

She only nodded as they made their way up to the living floors.

As they stepped off the elevator he was slightly thrown off by the amount of noise and life coming from the living space. They were greeted with the sight of Laura Barton balancing baby Nathaniel on her hip while Cooper, Lila, and Cassie sat in the middle of the room surrounded by puzzle pieces and crayons. Maggie Lang was bent down changing the movie they had playing in the background.

They all greeted Natasha and Bruce as they stepped off the elevator. Nat laughed at him, his mouth hanging open at the sight. "Doing alright there, Dr. Banner?"

After snapping his jaw shut he recovered slightly enough to follow her into the living room for introductions before a piece of paper and crayon were pushed into his hands and he was being directed to sit 'criss cross applesauce' by Lila Barton as if it were completely natural.

Natasha was still angry at Tony, but back here safe in the Compound with this little family they had created, she felt some of her anger slowly melt away. She would have words with Tony later, right now she was Auntie Nat.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tony could only watch as Natasha exited the Gala, quite obviously furious with him. He understood and he felt horrible for keeping his plan a secret for her for the time being. He felt dirty himself, the taste of the man still in his mouth and the memory of unfamiliar hands on this body made him want to squirm out of this own skin.

He had a mission though, and his actions were means to an end. They didn't have to mean anything he told himself over and over. When he finally got out of this place he would make sure to talk to her and help her understand why he did it, but first he needed to find the King of Wakanda.

After making the rounds kissing and whispering in the ears of people he pretended to care about on the first floor and not finding the African King, he ascended the steps to the second floor overlooking the ballroom and tried to be nonchalant as he scanned for the King.

"FRI, a little help locating King Cat?"

His AI's voice came through his earpiece, _"King T'Challa is doing his best to escape a conversation with Madam Peterson, sir, over by the fountain."_

Tony did his best to suppress a smirk as his eyes landed on the King, who was indeed trying to politely edge away from the older woman who was clearly leering at him under her pancaked makeup and claw like hand resting on his bicep. "Well, lets go see if we can offer him a way out that doesn't involve the old bag taking off his suit, shall we? Let me know if the cameras show up again."

 _"Yes, boss."_

He made his way over to the King and spread his arms wide calling, "King T'Challa, finally, I have a friend downstairs who has been asking me to make introductions all night!"

The relief flooding the King's eyes was nearly laughable. It was like the man was drowning and Tony was his human life preserver.

He let his arm fall across T'Challa's shoulders as he turned toward the old woman holding him hostage.

"Madam Peterson, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight! I am afraid I am going to have to steal away King T'Challa for a while, but I believe I just passed your husband coming up the stairs looking for you." The woman all but scowled as she checked over both shoulders for her husband. Tony took advantage of the moment and used his arm on the King's shoulder to steer him away from the woman to the other side of the fountain and toward a table of champagne.

"Your timing is nothing short of life saving, Mr. Stark." Tony threw this head back and laughed.

"She is a particularly nasty old bat, isn't she? Someone should have warned you about her. Too bad when we met this morning I was caught off guard in the UN bathroom, huh?"

T'Challa eyed Tony strangely, his eyes darting down towards his collar and back up to his face. Tony realized he had seen the hickey that had started to form under his suit.

"You seem to have recovered nicely, Mr. Stark." T'Challa commented coolly, his eyes leaving the hickey and scanning the crowd around them. Tony raised an eyebrow at this. Why did the King seem bothered by it?

"I would like to extend an invitation to you, your Highness. I am afraid I was quite rude in when we met this morning. I would like to remedy that. Could you stop by the Compound tonight?"

Tony smiled a bit as T'Challa's surprised gaze snapped back to his. "Might this have anything to do with the proposal I made to you this morning?"

"In fact, it would. I had a few hours to kill so I used it to calm down and think things over afterwards and I think that you have a point. We can discuss it more tonight, if you are free?"

T'Challa nodded his agreement and Tony handed him a glass of champagne, lifting it in a toast to seal the agreement. "Well then Salem, I'll expect you tonight as soon as we can both get out of this lovely hellhole."

T'Challa looked confused at the name Salem, but took a sip of his glass anyways as Tony downed his glass in one swallow before setting it back down on the table and turning to walk away. "Oh, by the way," he said turning back momentarily, "when you watch the video tonight," he motioned towards the hickey on his neck, "keep an open mind. I have my reasons and I would be happy to explain them to you, along with one very unhappy super spy." He winked and sauntered off, leaving the King standing there more confused than before.

 _BACK IN WAKANDA_

Sam and Steve now sat against the wall in the basement in silence. Steve was slowly starting to relax a little bit and the anger that had been there before now faded to simple sadness.

"Sooo…," Sam broke the silence, "Wanna tell me when this whole 'being in love with Stark' thing started?"

Steve raised his head to look into Sam's amused eyes. "What makes you think I'm in love with him?" Sam snorted in response before answering in the most condescending voice he could muster, "I told you not to try and bullshit me, man. Answer the question."

Steve sighed before breathing deeply and shaking his head as if he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I honestly didn't realize it at first. He used to make me so mad, it was like he knew exactly which buttons to push and he couldn't get enough of my reaction when he did. I've had people try and upset me before, but no one can do it with the ease that he did. It's like it was a game to him, 'Let's Annoy Steve', and he consistently broke his own record. He refused to listen, he refused to back down, and he was so reckless, it was infuriating."

Sam couldn't help but watch in awe as Steve's face lit up. Just talking about Tony Stark suddenly brought more life to Captain America than anyone had seen in months.

"I truly thought he was such a selfish prick at first," Steve continued, "I treated him like he was a soldier who wasn't preforming his duty. I expected his father when we met and even though there are some similarities, they couldn't be more different. I made assumptions about him and he proved me wrong. He's a good man, Sam, I hope that I never called that into question for anyone else."

Sam shook his head. "Steve, I didn't follow you because I thought Tony wasn't a good man. I followed you because I wanted to, the end. I need to take the responsibility that I was trying to avoid, I think we all do. We followed you, no matter what reasons we had, we did it. And now we are here and that's just life. Now, I don't know how we move forward, but I know that we can't sit here forever. I think that things will change, maybe that change is something we shape, maybe it's something we wait for, I don't know, man. I know that you and Tony, you have some seriously messed up shit between you, but that doesn't mean it has to stay that way. I'm guessing that the dinosaur phone you hold on to has a twin?"

Steve nodded and gave Sam a small smile. "Nothing gets past you, Sam."

"Damn right. Now I know you are old, but I know you know phones work both ways, so how about one of these days you try using it. If we know one thing about Stark, it's that his stubborn ass will hold a grudge until the day he dies if you don't get that ball rolling. He isn't going to reach out to you, if that's what you've been waiting for."

Steve nodded solemnly as they both stood and started back up the stairs. Just as they reached the top, Sam's text tone on the secure phone T'Challa had given him went off. He pulled it out and read a text from T'Challa:

 _Video of the Gala tonight has been released. Stark in a compromising situation. Keep away from Captain if at all possible._

As Sam read the message, he ran into a solid wall of Captain America. Peeking out from around Steve's broad back, he saw the others still gathered on the couches, watching the large television screen. Playing on the screen, a video of Tony stark in a stairwell, pressed up against the wall with another man's tongue down his throat.

"Turn this shit off, NOW!" Sam yelled, trying to get around Steve. Steve's arm slammed down in front of him, barring his path. It was too late, they all watched in shock as the video continued to play out.

From the angle of the camera, Tony's face was hidden, but everything else could be seen clearly enough. The man in the stairwell trailed his mouth down Tony's neck, latching on to a spot just above the collar of his shirt, while his hands roamed Tony's chest before coming to rest on Tony's ass, pushing their hips flush against each other. The video cut before anything more could be seen, feed switching back to news anchors gathered around a table.

It was like time had stopped completely for Steve. No sounds made it to his ears, everything moved slowly, playing out like a silent film.

Almost in a trance he watched Sam duck under the arm that had barred him from getting past Steve. Sam ran to the table and picked up the remote, switching off the TV and turning back towards everyone else, his mouth moving but no sound making it Steve's brain.

Steve felt his legs give out under him and nearly hit the ground before being caught by arms around his chest. He turned to look up into Clint's eyes as the man held on to him and hauled him over to the couch with Sam's help.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After what seemed like a lifetime, Tony was finally able to make his grand speech, thanking everyone who attended the Charity Gala and their more than generous contributions. Endless handshakes and fake smiles finally got him to the door of the Gala and down the stairs outside to where Happy stood waiting with the car to take him back to the safety of the Compound.

"Happy, I am so relieved to see you I could either cry or kiss you, my man."

"Let's take Door C, Sir and get you home instead. That saves us both from any embarrassment that options A and B would cause us." Happy replied as he opened the door for him.

Tony slid into the car and collapsed into the leather seats.

"Happy," he called to his friend and driver, "Any chance you've been monitoring the news like I asked?"

As they pulled out onto the roads and started the drive to the Compound Happy replied, "Yes Sir, Mr. Stark, the video has been up for a while now. I think you'll be reaching a new record of views before morning."

Tony only smiled wryly. "Good. As long as having that sleaze ball's hands all over me was worth it."

"I should warn you though, I think you'll be in for the ass kicking of your life when you get home. I've got about 15 missed calls from Miss Potts and another 20 or so from both Mrs. Barton and Lang, as well as a few others. I'm going to save a particularly nasty voicemail from Colonel Rhodes for you to listen to whenever you miss him."

Tony laughed at that, glad that he had shared his plan with Happy beforehand.

"Have I ever told you how perfectly you fit in my life, Happy?"

He saw Happy's smile in the rear view mirror as he responded, "I'd get some sleep if I were you, Sir, you might only have about 30 minutes left to live."

Tony shut his eyes and relaxed into his seat. Yes, he was pretty sure that he was in for an ass kicking when he got home. Hopefully Laura would let him snuggle Nathaniel a little bit first.

"Is our friendly neighborhood Wakandan following us?"

Happy checked his mirrors again before answering, "Indeed he is, sir. Keeping a bit of distance but he will be right behind us."

True to his word, Happy had them pulling up to the Compound about 30 minutes later. As they pulled up to the gate Tony rolled his window down and waved T'Challa's car up along side his window.

"Follow us into the garage, will you? Choose any parking spot except for number 4, that's where I like to tell Spiderman to park his tricycle when he comes over." He flashed the King a smile and wink as they pulled away, the King shaking his head at the joke.

After pulling into the compound and parking he dismissed Happy and thanked him for everything he did, giving him the day off tomorrow.

After Happy had left he turned back to T'Challa and motioned for him to follow him to the elevator. Once inside, the King turned toward him with a look on his face that clearly indicated he was waiting for an explanation.

Tony smirked and said, "In a moment, your Higher-Highness. I don't think I have the energy to explain things twice. Let me put the kids to bed and the grown-ups will all sit down and talk."

T'Challa raised his eyebrows at the mention of kids, but said nothing, waiting until the elevator doors slid open to reveal organized chaos unfolding in the Avengers Compound living space.

"Uncle Tony!" At least three chorus of voices yelled out as they stepped off the elevator.

T'Challa watched dumbstruck as Tony bent down on one knee and received three children barreling into his arms at near full speed. Tony caught them easily, though he swayed slightly upon impact. A fourth child, much smaller, was squealing in his mother's arms, tiny hands outstretched towards Tony Stark.

Tony groaned as he picked up Cassie and Lila, one in each arm, and began to stumble towards the couches with Cooper hanging on to his leg like a Koala.

"I'm getting way too old for this; you guys know that right? One day when I can't stand and you all have to feed and dress me, you'll remember this moment."

T'Challa recovered from the spectacle unfolding in front of him enough to barley step out of the elevator and on to the floor before the doors closed on him.

Laura Barton stood from the kitchen chair and walked over to where Tony had made it back to the largest couch before he had collapsed onto it with the three children hanging off his body. Tony's hands reached out with grabby hands as he said "Oh yes, gimme that little butterball!" and reached for the chubby baby she had in her arms. She lowered Nathaniel onto his lap and Tony's arms circled around the child protectively. After doing so she stepped back and immediately put her hands on her hips.

The look on Tony's face suggested he knew full well that he was in trouble. Maggie Lang came to stand beside Laura Barton with her hands on her hips as well, Tony cleared his throat and said quickly, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce our guest, King T'Challa of Wakanda, please, meet Laura Barton and Maggie Lang."

Inwardly, T'Challa shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course, the only way for the Barton and Lang family could have disappeared off the face of the Earth would be if Tony Stark had wanted them to.

The two women shot Tony a look that clearly communicated that they weren't fooled by his delaying tactic, but turned toward the King and smiled politely anyways.

Laura offered him her hand and said "Hello Your Highness, you look very nice. Did you enjoy the Gala?"

He smiled and nodded as he shook her hand and then Maggie's, replying, "I did indeed, thank you. It was beautifully put together."

Just as Maggie opened her mouth to say something else the bell to the elevator signaled another arrival to the floor and opened to reveal a seething Pepper Potts, still in her dress from the Gala. She stepped off the elevator and made a beeline for Tony at the same time that a door opened and Natasha and Bruce came walking back into the room.

Tony immediately stood and held up a hand to Pepper and then turned and held the same hand up to Natasha. T'Challa thought he looked like a man who knew he was cornered, but had one last ditch plan to save himself.

"Alright hold on, before anyone says anything I think it's past these kid's bedtime, isn't that right squirts? Let's get that done and then we can all come back in here and you can plan how best to end my life together, okay?"

Tony stood and gathered all of the kids around him as he ushered them down the hallway toward what T'Challa assumed must have been their bedrooms. As they passed him, Tony leaned in and whispered, "If you thought I was above using these kids as a human shield right now, you are wrong. And before you blame me, look at the daggers being glared into my back right now."

He tried to keep the smile off of his face as he observed the absolutely murderous looks that Pepper, Natasha, Laura, and Maggie were sending Tony's direction.

"Somehow, Mr. Stark, I can't help but wonder if those daggers aren't a bit deserved?"

Tony pretended to look hurt at the King's obvious siding with the angry women. "And to think I invited you into my home tonight."

T'Challa continued to smile as he watched Tony Stark heard the children down the hall into their bedrooms.

"Your Highness, you are more than welcome to take a seat anywhere, just watch for crayons and orange slices as you sit down." Maggie smiled at him as she turned and began to pick up all of the children's items in the room.

He smiled kindly in response and tried to discreetly check the cushion as he lowered himself into a chair next to the couch. Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce sat on the longest couch, leaving an open space which was suddenly occupied by Vision, though T'Challa didn't know just when the AI had come into the room.

Maggie and Laura lowered themselves onto the two-person couch, leaving one last empty chair for Tony.

"It's nice to see you all again." He tried for nonchalant as he addressed Natasha, Vision, and Bruce."

"Likewise, King T'Challa." Vision replied.

After extending pleasantries inquiring into each others welfare, Tony finally came walking back down the hallway and immediately raised both hands in what he clearly hoped was a calming gesture as he came into the room.

"Alright, I already know you are upset, I'm sure it has to do with the video Channel 7 aired."

"Wow Tony," came Natasha's reply, "You really are a genius aren't you?"

"Okay, Nat, listen, I know I didn't talk to you about it first, but I promise I am not as stupid as you think I am right now. It was part of a plan, I swear."

"A _plan_?" Laura hissed.

"What the hell Tony, what kind of a plan involved you making out like a horny teenager in the stairwell at your Gala, huh?" Pepper was positively livid at this point. "You promised me Tony, you promised you would be on your best behavior tonight! Is this what you would call your best behavior?"

"Tony." Natasha almost growled out his name. "Do you have any idea what you looked like tonight. Do you?"

Tony felt his patience wear thin. He was exhausted from playing the part of a different person all night. All he really wanted right now was to smoke a joint to relax and go to sleep. Since that wasn't an option with the kids around, sleep would have to be good enough.

"What did I look like Nat, huh? Tell me." She shook her head. "Tell me what I looked like on that stairwell, say it. Come on, I know you want to say it so do it, spit it out, I looked…?" He goaded her on, poking at her, knowing she was already nearly angry enough to break.

"I believe a common term might be whore?" Tony couldn't help his eyes widen at Vision's statement.

"While I wouldn't choose that word exactly, I wont say he's wrong. I would say pathetic is better suited, Tony! You looked pathetic! Are you happy now?" Natasha almost screamed at him.

"Yes, pathetic, how about out of control? Did I look out of control?" He shot back.

"Yes!" Both Laura and Maggie answered together.

"Pathetic, out of control, immature? Good, then I deserve the fucking Oscar for Best Actor tonight, don't I?!" Tony shouted to the group.

"You- wait, what?" Natasha faltered, confused.

"Nat, do you really think I would do something like this? That's why you are all so mad right, because it doesn't seem like me?"

"No, Tony, it doesn't. It seems like the public version of you." This time it was Vision who spoke up.

"Exactly, that's because its not me. You know that. This isn't me. But I need everyone to think it is. That's the only way the plan works." Tony was so tired.

T'Challa leaned forward as he asked, "The plan?"

"Yes, the plan. I am so sorry I had to keep you all out of the loop but now that it's rolling I can tell you. The only way that we get the old team back is if Ross and the others think it was their idea. The Accords need to be amended legally for them to come back safely, but it can't look as if it is for happening for them. We need to make all the mistakes so that they amend them as they should. I've already lined up a few missions that will push those items of concern to the forefront. The last hurdle is to make them think that we are bringing them back because they want them back. Ross wants to make me unhappy because I have been making his life hell. How is he going to do that? By bringing back the one thing he thinks I want to stay gone. I'm out of control, yes, so when was the last time they felt like I was under control? When I had a holier-than-thou Star Spangled bastard keeping me in line. So, they'll want to put me back in line, right? The best way to do that is get him back here, but they can't do that unless they think they can control him too. We all know that the one thing we can rely on to manipulate the good Captain; James Barnes."

His reveal was met by stunned silence.

"First step is to get The Winter Soldier back."

Pepper stepped in, asking, "Why would anyone want the Winter Solider back, Tony? The public sees him as a murderer, he _is_ a murderer. Ross doesn't need him."

Ah, his Pepper, always so quick.

"He doesn't need him right now. We need to show the world James Buchannan Barnes becoming the Winter Solider. Once the world sees the innocent Brooklyn boy taken and twisted into preforming heinous crimes, his life ripped apart and his mind broken, I have absolute faith they won't be able to ignore it. Ross will have to do some damage control, after all, we hunted him down on his orders."

Bruce's eyes were bright as he studied Tony intently. It was incredible to him, to watch Tony's mind and soul continuously surprise him. The world believed Tony Stark to be a selfish and cynical futurist. The truth was, at his core, Tony Stark believed in humanity almost more than anyone he had ever met. Tony trusted the world to look at James Barnes and see a man who had been in too much pain for far too long, instead of the murderous tool he had been turned into. Tony trusted the world to see James Barnes in a way that they had never been kind enough to see him in, although he deserved it just as much. Bruce felt the unfairness of the situation twist in his stomach.

T'Challa's voice brought him back to the conversation at hand. The King clearly felt he needed to clear one thing up.

"Do you trust yourself to help the Winter Solider, after what happened last time you and he were in a room together?"

All of the eyes in the room moved between the King and Tony. Tony gave the King a small sad smile.

"You don't have to worry about mincing your words here, your Highness. Everyone in this room knows the truth about Siberia. They've seen the video. Nat, you showed Bruce already?"

Bruce gave a quick nod, his eyes giving off a green hue for a moment before Natasha slid her hand into his. Just as quickly as it had come, the green was gone with a blink and a deep breath.

T'Challa surprise showed on his face only momentarily before he nodded and asked boldly, "Alright Mr. Stark. Last time you were in a room with James Barnes, you nearly killed each other. As far as the public knows, you hunted the man down because he was a threat."

With a solemn nod, Tony braces himself to finally lay down the most difficult part of his plan. He knew it was an essential piece, although he wished it didn't have to be this way.

"The only thing that will pardon the Winter Solider is to expose the truth. What happened to Barnes, the horror he endured, the life he was forced to forget, and worst of all, the lives he was forced to take. The public needs to watch The Winter Solider murder Howard and Maria Stark."

Laura was out of her seat like a shot. "Tony, no, absolutely not. First of all, that doesn't make any sense! The second the world sees that video there will be no coming back for him. The world will never forgive him for murdering your parents, just like I doubt I ever will. I know we have talked about it, but I am telling you Tony, I just can't. I can't do that, not even for you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood breathless.

Leaning forward, Tony gently took her hand in his own. "Laura, sweetheart, I know. I'm not done though. Please, give me a little more of your time to explain. Can you do that for me, Mama Bird?"

Tony looked up into her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks at the use of the nickname he had given her when they had moved into the Compound with him. Shakily, she sat back down and leaned into the Maggie's embrace.

"You're right, the world will never forgive him, unless I can do it first. If I stand up and forgive James Barnes, what right does the world have to condemn him? The Winter Soldier took my family from me, not Barnes. It's important that the world makes the distinction between the two."

He has to release the video and then stand up and in the same breath, forgive the man. The orphan has to forgive the man who made him one.

T'Challa was sure that there was no air of royalty around him now, as he sat gaping like a fish.

"Is this the mask you will wear for the public, or is this the voice of your heart?"

Tony's wry smile looked a bit more like a grimace. "I never meant to blame Barnes. I did in the moment and I attacked him, yes, but I never should have. My pain was in the betrayal of my teammate for the lie and part he played in hiding the biggest loss in my life. He knew that the person he was throwing everything away for was the person who had taken everything from me. So, I tried to take away what mattered to him." He shrugged, eyes full of guilt. "I don't have anything to say worth hearing to excuse how wrong and pathetic that is, and I know that. There isn't anything I can do to change it now; all I can do is fix what I can. And I can fix Barnes."

"After the release of the video and information on Barnes, Ross will need to do damage control. The only way to salvage the situation will be to have me forgive the murderer of my parents. Ross already thinks I am not using my skills and my brain to keep myself out of trouble, so what's the best way for them to keep me out of trouble? To occupy me. But they need something big, right, something they think I've already begun work on. Que King T'Challa."

All eyes turned on him for a moment. "Me?"

Tony nodded. "I need the King here to helpfully suggest that my BARF technology could help a certain Winter Super Solider take his life back and fight for the good guys. Everyone loves and underdog comeback story. They'll dump a brainwashed assassin in my lap and tell me that upon pain of death, I am supposed to fix him. Publicly, Ross will demand I smile and forgive Barnes. In private, I give just the right amount of believable push back and Ross thinks that he has me dancing on his strings. Once Ross is convinced we have the Winter Soldier on our side, he will be eager to correct the very public blunder of the Avengers break up. He will use Barnes' situation to offer the proverbial olive branch to the wayward Avengers and tell them that they are welcome to come home. After all Rogers did for Barnes, Ross would be right to assume that he would come back if it meant he got to be near his precious "Bucky". Ross thinks that Barnes will be the key to keeping Captain America in line and Captain America will in turn keep me in line."

All eyes simply continued to stare at him, no one making a sound. Right, better press on then, he thought.

"This is where you come in, Bruce. Right as this whole thing is coming together, you and I take Ross down, hard. You have the evidence to do it. T'Challa has the pull within the UN to make sure that he goes down in front of the leaders of the world. After revealing his past with the blunders he made during "Civil War", no one will want to touch him, they will wash their hands of him and everything he stood for. The Olive Branch will have already been extended to the Rouge Avengers. At that time, we stress the importance of having the Avengers back to fight the growing threats in the world. It puts public opinion back into our court. We push through the last changes to the Accords and bam, you all have your family back and the world has the Avengers together where it needs them."

The people in the room all sat there with their jaws nearly on the floor.

"And what about you, Tony, what do you have?" T'Challa asked.

Tony turned towards him and laughed. "Me? Nothing. Hopefully I still have all of you. But after the others are back, I step down. I can't do this "Avenging" thing anymore. We all know I have my share of problems, I'm a liability at this point. Also, for my own reasons, I wont be able to work with the team, I know that and so do you."

Natasha moved off the couch and sunk to her knees in front of him. "Tony, you can't really think the rest of us would be okay fighting side by side with them after you left."

Tony's smile grew as he replied easily, "Nat, you know that I do. Who else can I trust to watch over everyone, huh? We both know the second I turn my back Bruce will go power hungry and demand everyone wears matching green outfits."

He winked at Bruce, who snorted in reply, "Oh yeah, that's all I've ever wanted."

"I've been on to you since day one, Granny Apple."

Bruce answered with an eye roll and smirk.

Tony turned towards T'Challa again, "So, I promise that no harm will come to the fugitive you've been holding in your country."

T'Challa wasn't even slightly surprised that Stark knew that the fugitives were hiding out in his palace.

"I'll give you a tour of the lab and the BARF tech so you can see and understand it for yourself. You don't like it or you don't trust me and you can walk at any time. I will be clear and honest with you; I don't know that I can ever completely forget what happened with Barnes. I know it wasn't his fault, and I don't blame him, but I still lost my parents to his hands. If I blamed him for what happened I would have to blame Clint for the actions he committed under Loki's influence. That doesn't mean that I want to be his friend, but I won't attack him again."

Tony clapped his hands together suddenly, making everyone in the room jump. "Now, I am sorry for the worry and pain I caused you tonight. It's very important that no matter what anyone says about me or what you hear, you don't correct them. Let the names flow, they aren't anything I haven't been called before. Your highness, if you'll follow me to the lab, BARF is this way."

T'Challa followed Tony to the elevator, standing in silence for a moment while the doors closed. Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and surveyed the man next to him.

"Quite a show you put on, Mr. Stark." He hoped that this tone came of as light.

When they reached the floor of the lab the stepped off the elevator and Tony led the way to the workshop door, where he punched in his security clearance, scanned his fingerprint, and opened the door with voice recognition. Clearly, he was protective of the space.

"Well, if you what you say sounds crazy, you gotta at least say it with some flair, huh?" Tony quipped as they entered the workshop.

They spent the next hour going over the BARF technology, how it worked, why it worked, what they hoped to achieve with it, and most importantly, why it would help James Buchanan Barnes.

"If you'd like to try it out for yourself you are welcome to have at it. Knock yourself out."

They ran a few tests and simulations together and soon enough they both sat down at one of the desks. "Next on the agenda, the Accords. I think your new roomies might have some pointers they could give you on changes we need to make, don't you?"

T'Challa smiled and eyed Tony warily. "How long have you known?"

Tony waved his hand dismissively, "Pfft. Where else would they go? No one else wants to take them in and risk a political mess. But Wakanda, you just are small enough not to be an international spectacle, while still holding significant power. It's where I'd try and go."

T'Challa laughed and replied, "If ever you should need it, my borders are open to you. I think you might get along very well with my sister. She is quite good with technology as well."

"Oh really?" Tony responded, rubbing his eyes "Good to know. In fact, I have a few projects that could benefit from a second set of eyes."

The King was actually surprised that Tony had been so open to accepting Shuri's abilities. The shock must have read on his face because Tony chuckled again and leaned over the desk to fake whisper, "I've seen that Cat-Suit of yours. I'd say Wakanda is hiding a lot more than just a tech-savvy princess." Leaning back, he continued in his normal voice, "If you want to, I'm happy to partner with her, assist her, be assisted by her, trade ideas, whatever. I've been bored lately anyways. Nat says I can't keep drinking and smoking, so I'll have to find something else to occupy my time until we can get Barnes here." He finished with a shrug, arms crossed over his chest.

"I will gladly open the lines of communication, thank you for your generosity, she will be thrilled to have another mind to converse with about these things. While we are on the subject, I have a message to pass on to you from another guest currently staying in my palace."

Immediately, the air in the room changed and Tony's body language shifted. T'Challa nearly felt the man's walls come back up. "I'm not sure I've had enough sleep or enough booze to hear any messages from them tonight."

"I assure you, it is short, and it was very important to Mr. Wilson that you hear it."

At the mention of Sam's name, Tony visibly relaxed a bit. "Dear Sammy, huh? Let me guess, something about not being the friend he asked me to be?"

"On the contrary," T'Challa replied smoothly, "He asked me to pass on his sincere apology and thoughts to you and Colonel Rhodes."

Tony's lips quirked up the slightest bit at the message. "Did he? Well. Since you are acting as a carrier pigeon, you can tell him that I appreciate it, as does Rhodey. And… tell him the same from me, huh?"

The King nodded his acceptance.

They sat in the lab for a while more going over details of the plan that T'Challa would propose to the UN Counsel after the reveal of _the_ _video_. They needed to start work on Bucky if the man was going to ever recover. The one thing that Tony was adamant about was secrecy. T'Challa would not tell any of his house guests that Tony was involved in what has happening in any way, other than being ordered to help Barnes with his technology.

When Tony finally crawled into bed that night he felt like he would be able to sleep for the next few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone! First, if you have already been reading with me up to this point, I need to let you know that I have made a lot of very important changes to this story in Chapter 7. I updated it today, March 10th. So if you have already read that chapter I heavily encourage you to go back and re-read it. Sorry about that! Alright, I don't own anything, blah blah blah. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

 _One Month Later_

The week the video comes out to the public, Tony doesn't leave the Avengers Compound.

There are constant calls and requests for a comment from what seems like nearly every news station in the world. Reporters and paparazzi have taken to camping out outside of the Compound gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that they can twist and sell to the public.

Tony has listened to pieces of some of the news broadcasts and none of them are pretty.

 _Speculation on his mental health have arisen-_

 _Is this the final straw that will break the billionaire's back?_

 _Is there a chance the video is a fake? – No, it's been analyzed and confirmed as genuine._

 _Did he know about this or was he just as blindsided as the rest of us?_

 _I mean seriously, its obviously a publicity stunt, he's got to distract the public from his near sex tape at the Charity Gala._

 _Neither Iron Man nor Tony Stark have been seen or heard from in over a week, questions of his safety have arisen._

 _Stark Industry has released a statement confirming that Stark is alive and well and ask for privacy at this time._

 _Alive yes, but does anyone really believe he is well? If footage of my family being murdered surfaced I would seriously doubt that I would be well._

 _Wishes of health and condolences have been poured out to Tony Stark._

 _The question on everyone's mind; Where is Tony Stark?_

What he thought might have been one of the worst weeks of his life turns out to be one of the best he has experienced in a long time.

He spends his time with the family that he has gathered around him at the Compound.

Every night they all sit down to watch a different movie, complete with popcorn and candy. Nathaniel sleeps in his arms while Cassie lays down, using Tony's thigh as a pillow. He spends hours playing Mario Kart with Cooper and Lila, doing his best to keep his cursing to a minimum every time he gets hit with one of the damned shells. By the end of each session, the Swear Jar has at least $20 more in it.

They end up limiting their games of Hide and Seek to the Penthouse floor only, after Lila and Cooper take so long to find him he actually takes a nap. Of course FRIDAY, being the traitor she is, led them to his cramped hiding place in the closet on the 4th floor.

Peter comes over almost every night and Tony and Bruce take turns helping him with homework that he knows the answer to, but doesn't have the attention span to complete without someone nearly chaining him to the table.

Tony and Bruce spend a lot of their time in the workshop, falling into natural step around each other while Natasha watches with a smile, calling them adorable Science Bros.

It's almost enough that Tony forgets the storm coming his way. He's ducked Ross and every phone call for much longer than he thought he would get away with, but he knew that Ross wouldn't let it stay that way for long.

Sure enough, FRIDAY alerted him one morning in his workshop that Ross was at the Gate, demanding immediate entry. Lifting his head from the project he was working on he sighed and told FRIDAY to lock down the upper levels that housed the Barton and Lang family before giving her permission to let him in.

Putting down the soldering iron he rose and quickly to open the bottle of scotch he kept in the corner cabinet. He poured some on his hands and wet his neck with it like aftershave, then downed a large swig so that the smell would be heavy on his breath. Mussing his hair, he rode the elevator to meet the man on the old, currently unoccupied, communal area of the 2nd floor.

To his surprise, Ross wasn't alone.

"Secretary Ross, King T'Challa, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He plastered on a nonchalant grin as he folded his arms and leaned against the kitchen island counter.

"Don't even try to start with that bullshit, Stark. I think you know exactly why I am here. I've been trying to get through to you for over a week!"

Tony couldn't help think that if Ross was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of ears.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't get any of your 32 messages."

Behind Ross's back, T'Challa tried to suppress a smirk.

"Enough Stark! I know you've seen and heard what's happened. Now, luckily for you I have experience cleaning up messes like this, and that's exactly what we are going to do. We are going to make this whole thing not only disappear, but we are going to use it to our advantage."

During his speech, Ross moved to the other side of the kitchen island Tony was still leaning against.

"You've been nothing but a huge pain in my ass for far too long Stark."

Tony feigned indignation at Ross' words. "Why Secretary, I am astonished. And here I thought we were getting along swimmingly."

"No Stark, enough! You are out of control and it stops now. You clearly don't know to control yourself like you should and I am done playing babysitter. In the past month in the field you and your team have continuously pushed boundaries, making stupid mistakes and forcing me to cover your ass. Do you have any idea how much the UN has been fucking around with the Accords because of the shit you and your left over Avengers have caused?"

Tony did his best to give Ross an unimpressed look, but immediately narrowed his eyes at the next words Ross threw at him.

"Or is that what you want, Stark? Because I guarantee you, I can make things very very difficult for you if you are even thinking of trying to play your way out of this and help your criminal friends."

Tony knew Ross wouldn't be stupid. Each "mistake" was carefully calculated. The last "mistake" had been designed to show the issue with response and approval time the Accords had previously set. Tony made sure that there weren't civilian casualties, but the damage to the city and structures had been more than significant. The UN Counsel decided that a change was needed so that the next time something came up, Tony and his team would have a way to respond without needing the vote of the entire Counsel. Instead, he would only need approval from one of any of the top three Chair Members. No calling a meeting, no holding a vote, and yet still some regulation.

Ross would have to be completely incompetent not to suspect that it wasn't a coincidence that many of the concerns the Avengers had voiced were suddenly being addressed and amended.

So this was it. Here was the test of Tony's acting skills.

He pushed off the counter with a sneer, getting into Ross' space aggressively.

"Don't you _dare_ call them my friends." He hissed with as much venom as he could possibly put into his voice. "Don't you ever saying anything like that in my fucking presence again."

To his credit, Ross didn't back down and returned Tony's sneer from across the counter.

"If you've seen that video, I would damn well hope that your brain works better than to honestly think shit like that. That monster _murdered_ _my_ _family_ and as far as I'm concerned, every single one of them helped him do it."

Tony tried to channel the darkest thoughts he had experienced over the moments since Siberia. Every drunken and broken idea his imagination had conjured up.

"You know what that asshole did to me and to every single thing I care about? What all of them did to me? They took absolutely everything I had and then the cowards ran away! They crippled Rhodes, that witch almost killed Vision, and oh so righteous Captain fucking America and his psychopath boyfriend nearly ripped out the thing that keeps me alive! When they couldn't accomplish that, the Hero of the Free World brought down the shield that my father, the father that he _knew_ was murdered, made for him into it instead. And after that? After that, they fucking _left_ me there to die alone!"

Tony felt himself shaking, completely given in to the anger and pain that he had felt in the moments since Ste-Rogers had walked away. His acting was good, but it wasn't that good. Part of him knew this was real and it felt good to get some of it out.

"So don't you ever. _Ever_. Come into my house and accuse me of wanting to do anything that might bring that shit back into my life. I will never."

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and breathing hard he glanced over to see T'Challa standing between he and Ross. When had Tony rounded the counter and gotten into his face like this? He didn't remember moving.

T'Challa placed himself between them both, his hand holding Tony back from getting any closer to Ross. When Tony glanced at his face, he read concern and apprehension in T'Challa's eyes, though his face remained outwardly fairly calm.

Finally, Ross stepped back, his face still twisted darkly, but he seemed at least to be placated with the hate that Tony radiated in waves.

"You reek of alcohol, Stark. Get a hold of yourself."

"Fuck you." Tony returned.

T'Challa had enough. "Gentleman, please, this will solve nothing. Mr. Secretary, it seems that we have the answer we came here for. Mr. Stark does not seem to harbor any positive feelings towards his old teammates. I suggest we carry on to productive negotiations."

Ross' gaze turned on the King for a moment before he seemed to gather himself and turned back to Tony with a cruel gaze.

"Quite right, Your Highness. Back to business. As I said, we are not only going to clean up this mess, we are going to spin it to our advantage."

Tony did his best to look suspicious as Ross continued.

"The public is going to get to know James Buchannan Barnes and the torture he went through to become the assassin who took out Howard and Maria Stark. Many news outlets are already working on turning up information on his life, and we can no longer stop them. So, we have no choice but to give it to them. The best way to spin this is to expose Hyrda's actions. The world is finally going to get to see The Winter Soldier up close and personal. There will be public outcry in a matter of hours."

Ross had a gleam in his eyes as he watched Tony.

"We have a chance to use the public's pathetic morality to our benefit."

Tony fought the impulse to roll his eyes at Ross' predictability.

"You, Stark, are going to stand up and say all the right things; how the man is innocent, how you don't blame him-"

Tony opened his mouth to angrily cut him off, but Ross plowed on.

"I could care less what you think or feel! You'll not only play the forgiving man; you'll extend your help to James Barnes. Your little presentation at MIT has turned a lot of heads, and King T'Challa here brought up the possibility that you might just be able to use it to clear The Winter Solider Programing out of Sergeant Barnes' head forever. What a perfect chance for all of us. We get Barnes back, eventually Captain Rogers will follow him, and your pathetic drunken playboy public image is even saved in the process."

Ross couldn't look more please with himself if he tried.

The next hour was spent with Tony screaming, cursing, breaking anything within his reach, and making sure that Ross knew explicitly how he felt about the plan that the Secretary thought he had been so brilliant to conjure up.

T'Challa pretended to be horrified when Tony screamed and pretended to try and talk sense into him. Finally, he asked the Secretary to leave, whispering that he would stay and continue to try and get Stark to play their game.

Ross left a still cursing Tony behind with a glass vase smashing into the door as it closed behind his back.

T'Challa turned away from the door slowly and raised an eyebrow at Tony, who now sat on the couch, surrounded by the broken remnants of the room.

Although Tony looked exhausted, his lips curved into a slow smile as laughter began to flood the room.

"I think we both deserve an Oscar."

T'Challa couldn't help himself when he sat down next to Tony and allowed himself to join in the laughter, both men wiping the tears from their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, my friends! Don't be shy, leave a review and tell me what you think so far!

On the plane back to Wakanda, T'Challa sat with his eyes closed massaging his temples. The migraine that had formed the first day he proposed the treatment plan for James Barnes to the UN had stayed with him throughout the entire week of proceedings on the motion. After the days of pushing back and forth, the motion had carried.

Word would be put out that, wherever he was, The Winter Solider was welcome back to the United States, under a very strict contract that kept him under the supervision of Tony Stark and his Avengers.

The press conference had gone well; Tony had stood tall and composed as he delivered the forgiving words that Ross had demanded of him, his eyes again hidden by the dark glasses he refused to remove. The press and public ate it up voraciously.

When Tony stepped off the podium and was hidden backstage he pretended to lash out slightly towards Ross before heading to his car and being driven away from the hoards of reporters.

T'Challa had made arrangements for Barnes to be brought out of cryo-sleep in a few weeks' time while he was traveling home the night after the Gala, now over a month ago. After listening to Tony's plan, he knew he didn't need to worry about the man's intentions or the safety of Barnes.

He had spoken to Sam who filled him in on what had happened with Steve while watching the Gala. T'Challa wished more than anything he could tell Sam that it wasn't what it seemed. He nearly blurted it out to Steve when he saw just how broken he had looked. It was killing him, but Tony had been clear on his expectations, no one would know. So, he bit his tongue when a negative word about Stark was spoken or Steve looked especially puppy-like.

A few weeks later he had been relieved at the happiness that had lit up Steve's face when he told him that Bucky would be coming out of his cryo-sleep. Steve had been so happy; he didn't even question why. That was slightly concerning to T'Challa, but he didn't push the issue.

So, now, he was on the plane home from the UN Session to Wakanda to deliver the news to the Rogue Avengers and James Barnes that his name had been cleared and he was welcome in the United States as a "guest" in the Avenger Compound. Just thinking about it made his migraine pound harder.

Steve had never given up in his life and he wasn't about to start now. His heart was beyond shattered, so what, men survive worse. He had survived losing Bucky back in the War, when he woke up from the ice he survived losing nearly everyone he had ever known, then he had survived the loss of Peggy. What was the loss of Tony Stark?

 _Everything_. The voice in his head whispered knowingly.

He snarled at the voice before throwing almost everything he had into a roundhouse kick aimed at the unfortunate punching bag in their gym at the palace. It split open and angrily he pulled it down and threw it onto the pile with the others that had met a similar fate.

Sweat poured down his body, as he stood in the middle of the floor, his chest heaving. He stumbled a bit before sinking to the mat in exhaustion. His angry panting slowly began to calm down slightly, turning instead into small gasps as tears began to cloud his eyes.

He rubbed them furiously as he gulped for air, trying to fill his lungs and calm himself down.

Why? Why him? Why the hell did it always have to be him that lost people. He had tried his best each time, done what he truly believed was right, wasn't that what everyone said would lead to happiness? It just wasn't fair that no matter what, he lost those that he loved. He knew it was self pity and he didn't care. He let himself sit on that mat and cry for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the last month. Honestly, he was surprised he still had any tears left.

When the doors to the gym opened, the light had faded from the sky and the room was dark. His head hung low and he didn't even bother to look up so see who had disturbed his quiet solitude.

"You know, even Captain America needs to eat, punk."

Steve tried to smile hearing Bucky's voice. He had been awake for over 2 weeks now, and Steve had done his best to give his friend his focus and happiness, but Bucky wasn't stupid. He might not always feel like James "Bucky" Barnes all the time, but he still knew when Steve lied. It hadn't taken long for Steve to come clean. Of course, Sam threatening to do it for him might have sped up the process.

"I'm not hungry Buck, but thanks."

The only response he received was a heavy sigh as Bucky sank to sit by his side in the quiet.

"I miss having two arms." Bucky said, breaking their silence. Steve couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that, earning a smile from Bucky.

It was in this position that T'Challa found them and asked them to please follow him into the main room with the rest of their team. They shared a confused look, but followed the King anyways.

After they had all gathered together on the couches, T'Challa stood and nodded his thanks to them for coming.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I simply will lay it out for you. I only ask that you let me do so without interruption. Once we have finished, you may come seek me out at any time if you have anything you wish to say or ask."

"Well, that sounds ominous." Clint remarked.

"The UN Security Council has pardoned Sergeant Barnes of all crimes committed while under the influence of the Hydra and The Winter Soldier Programing."

A stunned silence filled the room. _Not bad so far_ , he thought, and continued, addressing Barnes.

"Your pardon includes an invitation back to the United States for treatment, under a few provisions, of course. So I have to ask you, if I have found an avenue for treatment for you that could, theoretically, rid you of the Winter Soldier Programing, would you that be of interest to you?"

Bucky's face held so much hope and surprise Steve felt his heart stutter.

Bucky nodded, stuttering, "I-uh-I..Yes. Yes, of course. Anything."

Steve felt like his smile was too big for his face as he put an arm around Bucky and they shared a smile. Sam gave him an overly hardy thumping pat on the back which Bucky answered with a side eye.

"You said, provisions?" Clint observed. "What did you mean?"

T'Challa steeled himself. "Yes, there are provisions that the Council has set and they are resolute. The first is that you are to live and operate under strict supervision until it is determined whether the treatment is working."

They all nodded in understanding.

T'Challa hesitated before pushing onward, reciting the agreed upon arrangements. "Your guardianship has been assigned by the UN already. You will be housed together and under the same roof you will receive the medical treatment. You will not be allowed outside of the housing unless your guardian, or an approved temporary substitute, is present at all times. Your communication will be limited under the provisions set by your guardian. Your guardian has agreed to take upon themselves all responsibility for your actions. If you should lash out in anyway and hurt anyone, your guardian will be the one to take the fall for and with you, do you understand this?"

Bucky's throat constricted at the thought of someone else taking the blame for his actions.

"Wait," Steve called, holding up a hand. "So if he lashes out during his treatment and hurts someone, even accidentally, this guardian will pay the price?"

T'Challa nodded, "Correct, Captain. In addition, your guardian will be overseen by a second individual, to assure that everything goes smoothly and you are treated well. That second oversight will be preformed by myself." He finished with a small smile at his seated guests.

Wanda finally spoke up from her chair. "And who, is the guardian?"

T'Challa turned his gaze to her, seeing in her face the suspicion. Turning back to Barnes he kept his gaze level as he answered, "Your guardian, Sergeant Barnes, is Tony Stark."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Convincing Steve Rogers that Tony Stark would not harm Barnes was a war that had taken far too long to win, and even when it was settled, it wasn't that he had truly won anything at all. They had argued about it for days, going back and forth.

T'Challa thought he truly deserved some kind of celestial blessings just on the basis that he hadn't exposed any part of the plan to the Rogue Avengers. Even when insults about Tony and his character had been hurled constantly around the room.

The unfairness was stifling to him. Here Tony was, trying to help them all, taking care of the families that Clint and Scott had left behind, offering to give Steve his friend back and Barnes his life back. It made him sick not to be able to tell them the truth.

He knew why they were angry and he knew that so much of it was because of lies and miscommunication. They were good people, good individuals, and he knew that if they had all of the information they would not be saying the disgusting vile things that they were.

But, he had made a promise. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was that honorable promises were to be kept and that a King focused on the greater good. So he set his mind to do just that, and kept his secret truth to himself, grinding his teeth and biting his tongue at every character slight they attributed to Tony Stark.

Steve had only eventually been silenced by Bucky telling all of them, in no uncertain terms, that he was willing to do whatever it took to get Hydra out of his head. If that meant bunking with Tony Stark, he was willing to do it.

Steve couldn't have been more skeptical, and if he were honest, jealous.

He was so afraid for Bucky, remembering the look in Tony's eyes in the bunker in Siberia. Why would Tony even agree to something like this? Why would he ever agree to be Bucky's guardian when he made it clear he didn't think Bucky could be trusted. If Bucky was out of control, and Tony had made it clear he had thought he was, why would Tony agree to take responsibility for what he thought was inevitable?

In the end, it didn't matter what anyone said to him, Bucky had made up his mind. He wanted The Winter Soldier gone.

"Is this some kind of penance?" Steve asked from his spot on Bucky's bed as Bucky was putting the few personal items he owned into his duffle bag. "Do you think you should offer yourself up to him because of what happened to his parents? Buck, you _know_ that wasn't your fault, don't do this!"

Bucky had only rolled his eyes and given Steve a one armed hug, holding him for a bit before pulling back and saying, "Stevie, please, I haven't had a choice in so long, please let me have this one."

And what could Steve say to that? How could he possibly deny him?

So instead he went to T'Challa and made sure that the King understood what he was doing, that he didn't feel comfortable with any of it, and that the world may hold Tony Stark responsible for any wrong moves Bucky may make, but that he would hold the King responsible for any harm that came to his friend.

T'Challa had responded understandingly, with a frustrating air about him that Steve couldn't help but feel communicated that T'Challa knew more than he was willing to say. Steve wanted to call him out on it, tell him not to keep secrets, but he could only picture the response the King would give him to a statement that hypocritical.

Standing on the landing pad with his bag slung over his shoulder Steve gave a last, slightly awkward due to his one arm being occupied, hug to his best friend, feeling a sense of déjà vu remembering Bucky leaving for the war so many years ago.

Bucky promised to keep in contact with him as much as he possibly could before he boarded the stealth jet. _As much as Tony allows_ , Steve thought angrily.

The night before, after he had finished packing, Bucky had confronted Steve about his feelings for Tony, calling him a punk and saying he shouldn't have tried to hide them from him, especially since Steve's outburst the night of the Gala had made his thoughts on Tony Stark embarrassingly obvious to everyone else.

Shuri had almost gleefully told Bucky all about it. _"It was sad",_ she had said, _"like star-crossed lovers."_ Steve had only glared at Bucky as he had laughed.

Steve had been beyond embarrassed, but didn't even bother trying to deny it. Bucky had given him a small smirk and a head shake.

Now, here James "Bucky" Barnes was, standing in front of the Avengers Compound staring up at the gate, his bag slung over his shoulder, not sure how to proceed.

Once the stealth jet from Wakanda had landed, T'Challa had arranged for him to be smuggled out and taken by private car to the Compound Gates so no one would know where he had come from. They couldn't have anyone knowing he had been in hiding in Wakanda, otherwise they would know that the rest of the exiled Avengers were hiding out there as well.

Suddenly, the Gate swung open and a voice addressed him, making him jump and turn in a circle trying to locate the source.

 _"Sergeant Barnes, my name is FRIDAY. I am an AI, Artificial Intelligence, I control the Avengers Compound. I am an interface computer system, so you can stop trying to locate me."_

Suspiciously, he approached the camera that he noticed had turned to zero in on him, the camera lens adjusting to zoom in.

 _"Yes, Sergeant, well done. Now, if you will proceed to the Compound, I will help you locate your rooms, and give you the tour of the areas you are authorized to access."_

Bucky's first few days at the Compound were filled with silence, other than the few times FRIDAY has addressed him, and waiting for Stark to show up. The only floor he was allowed on was the floor that housed Tony's lab, which had been extended by knocking out some walls and setting up new safety protocols throughout the entire Compound.

He had been shocked to see that Stark has actually set up a nice arrangement for him inside the secure area. He had a sizeable bedroom and bathroom, a living space with a television and other gadgets he wasn't sure he should even attempt to touch, and a kitchen stocked with all kinds of foods. _Everything he would need in order to never leave,_ He thought. _Lovely_.

Tony finally came to the lab and accessed his secure area a few days into his arrival.

"Knock knock." Tony called as he came strutting in with a packet of papers under his arm and a coffee in each hand. He was dressed in a fitted charcoal grey suit, his blue and yellow stripped tie loosened a little bit around his neck.

Suddenly, he felt very small and underdressed in the baggy Stark Industries sweatpants and white T-Shirt he had found in his dresser.

Bucky sat at the table, just finishing a bagel as Tony came in. He sat up immediately, not sure how he should act around the man, but not letting his guard down completely.

Tony dropped the packet of papers in the middle of the table and took the seat opposite Bucky, leaning over and placing one of the coffee cups in front of Bucky as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So, sorry you've been left alone for a few days, I didn't realize you'd be coming to me sans an arm. I don't feel like I can leave you armless, being your appointed guardian and all, so, these are the schematics of the new arm I've been working on for the past few days." He pushed the papers he had dropped on the table in front of Bucky.

"There are a few little things I just need to measure on you and the rest of it is purely aesthetic choices that you need to make. You know, color, muscle definition, stickers, gnarly battle scars, and the like." Tony's eyes finally found his as he ended his little speech with a forced upward quirk of his lips.

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats more before Tony gave him a look that clearly communicated he was waiting for some kind of an answer. "Did I damage your vocal chords in that bunker or something, Barnes?"

At the mention of Siberia Bucky flinched slightly. "N-no, of course not. Sorry. Listen, Stark- "

Tony raised a hand before cutting him off, "I'm going to have to stop you right there. First, it's Tony, I'm not Howard, and you are literally living in my lab like a hamster. Second, this isn't a selfless act, alright? Helping you helps the people that I care about. I'll admit you are one tough son of a bitch, so let's call it a draw and leave the past where it belongs, huh?"

Bucky could only nod at Tony. Looking closer at the lines on Tony's face, the dark circles under his eyes, it became clear why he was backing down so easily, he was just too tired to actually fight with him. The fire that Bucky had seen in Tony's eyes in Siberia had died down, replaced by an exhaustion Bucky had recognized in Steve's blue eyes the day they woke him up in Wakanda.

The first few days with BARF seemed to make a little progress. Barnes didn't completely trust Stark or the equipment, but neither of them had much of a choice.

At first it was only Bucky and Tony together in the secure living space of the lab, but after they had been forced to spend hours together Tony seemed to start to relax around him a little bit more.

Once in a while Natasha would come down and Bucky would watch her play games on one of Tony's many computers. She had even begun teaching him to play with her, though she took no pity on him and gave him no mercy, killing his characters constantly.

One day Tony beckoned to him to follow him out into the Lab where he had made him sit on Tony's stool before replacing the metal arm that Tony had fit him with at first, with the brand new one. The first arm was well made, but Tony had always insisted that it was temporary until he finished the new one they had designed that day at his table. Bucky had tried to tell him that it was enough but Tony wouldn't hear it.

"You'll be modeling my masterpiece and you'll enjoy it, Barnes."

Looking at it now, "masterpiece" didn't even begin to describe it. Bucky could hardly believe his own eyes as he held it up and admired it, flexing the fingers and rolling his new wrist. Tony had matched his skin tone exactly and the material looked and felt exactly like human skin.

He could actually _feel_ things. He could feel different textures and temperature in his fingers. No one would know it wasn't real flesh. For the first time in a long time, James Barnes pictured himself walking around crowds of people and no one staring at him or his arm. He would be just like anyone else.

Between that thought and the progress they had made with BARF, he thought he finally saw a light at the end of this long road. Tears sprung to his eyes as he sat in Tony's chair.

"Whoa, what's wrong Snowflake, is it not working like it should? You feel pain?"

Bucky kept his eyes downcast as he shook his head, trying to clear the mist in his eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up into Tony's eyes they shared a short moment.

Even a short moment was too long for Tony though, who cleared his throat and with a smile told Bucky, "Then move your ass outta my chair Barnes."

After some time, Tony was shocked to see just how far Barnes had come. He had pushed himself hard and demanded Tony run the simulations again and again until they were both exhausted.

 _Back in Wakanda_

Steve looked forward to Bucky's calls to T'Challa. He had made Bucky promise he would call as often as possible and once Bucky had made it to New York and was safely in the Compound, he was good about checking in with the King a few times a week.

Mostly they just talked about progress with BARF and other news. Bucky showed off his arm and told T'Challa and Steve all the different things he could do with it and showed off how it was indistinguishable from his other, real, arm.

Steve's heart would skip beats as Bucky talked about the amazing technological gift that Tony had given him. They hardly spoke about Tony himself, though Bucky would often leave an opening in the conversation to give Steve a chance to inquire if, as Bucky put it Steve "ever grew some balls and decided to ask". He never did, and he knew that Bucky and T'Challa thought he was being ridiculous.

He just honestly didn't think his heart would be able to take listening to news about Tony's life that didn't involve him. He was selfish.

Steve noticed that the calls he participated in were always carefully timed. They never happened with Tony or any of the other Avengers around. He tried and failed to not let that hurt him personally.

One day he came back from his run a little bit earlier than usual. The rain had washed out his favorite path and left him soaking wet, forcing him to turn back early.

After greeting Wanda and Clint, he grabbed a towel from the closet and threw it over his shoulders, about to head to the bathroom for a real shower when he heard a noise from the basement. Pausing, he listened intently and heard the voices again. It sounded like Bucky, he must be on a video chat with T'Challa downstairs.

Steve decided to run down and say hello to his friend while he had the chance.

He was on the last stair and coming through the door when he saw T'Challa hold his hand up behind him, instructing him to stop where he was. T'Challa kept conversing, but didn't look at Steve.

He could take a hint. T'Challa was allowing him to view the call, but telling him to stay out of sight of the camera.

Steve recognized setting of the lab in the Compound.

From across the workshop Tony's voice could be heard, saying with mock indignation, "My millions of dollars and genius brain at your disposal and everything is alright? Good God, its like no one remembers how to be grateful anymore! Keep it up smart-ass and you'll be giving me back that snazzy new arm you're using to flip me off right now"

Bucky's face was near childlike glee when he snickered and said, "Tony, I can't give it back, I'm kind of…attached to it." Bucky could hardly contain the sly grin on his face at his own joke.

" _OH MY GOD_!" Tony whined as he rolled his chair out from his desk into the view of the camera. He pointed the wrench in his hand at the computer as he threatened, "That's it, Cat in the Hat, come take your damaged assassin back. With those kinds of puns, it obvious I can't do anything for him, his mind is beyond even my talents!"

Bucky's laughter bubbled up out of him as he fought vainly to maintain his mask of innocence.

"Aw Stark, you're tired of me already?"

"Listen Buck-a-Roo, I was tired of you the first time I heard your stupid name, and each time I have heard it since its like I lose an hour on my life. I gotta tell you pal, you've been worse for my health than all the booze and cigarettes!"

Despite his words, it was easy to hear fondness in his voice as he threw an oil stained rag at Bucky's head as he walked by.

"Are you really walking out on me, Stark? I don't think I'll recover; how will I go on?" He placed his hand over his heart for added dramatic effect.

Tony's retreating voice could be heard as he yelled, "The pizza is here, asshole. You'll be lucky if you get any at this point!"

"That's cruel Tony and you know it! It's against the Geneva Convention to starve prisoners!"

Bucky's smile now stretched across his whole face, lighting it up in a way Steve never thought he would ever see again. His heart swelled as he thought of the cause; Tony. The man who hid behind a façade of thorny distance and lone wolf persona.

"So," T'Challa addressed Bucky with a smile of his own, "It seems things there are going quite well?"

Bucky nodded happily and replied, "Yeah, Tony says that if our progress continues I can go on the mission with them in the next few weeks. Just a small one, recon on something with him and the Spider Kid."

"That is wonderful to hear Sergeant Barnes."

"I'm going to go get some of that pizza before the others get to it. Talk to you soon, Panther."

The computer showed the connection ended and T'Challa turned around to face Steve who had sunk down into a chair.

"He looks so happy. I never thought I'd see him that happy again." Steve told him, as he moved towards a chair to sit down as well.

"Do you refer to Sergeant Barnes or Mr. Stark?"

Steve's smile fell slightly as he mumbled, "No, I know Tony has been doing just fine. I meant Bucky."

T'Challa stomped on this automatic reaction to tell Steve that no, Tony Stark was not okay, in fact he was far from it, he was just a much better actor than anyone gave him credit for. Instead, he changed the conversation topic.

"I would like to show you what I have been working on, Captain. As you know, the remaining Avengers have been operating within the Accords and in doing so I have noticed many things that need updates and amendments. I wonder if you would give me your opinion on a few of them?"

"I've been keeping up with them, actually, so I know about the other changes you have already made in the past few months. Is it just a coincidence that they are all things that each of us have expressed our doubts over?"

T'Challa gave him his best innocent smile and a shrug. "Humor me, Captain."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

James Barnes was laying on the couch in Stark's lab. Tony had begun letting move freely in and out of the lab between his living space, even when the genius wasn't around. He was careful not to touch anything though, first because he was sure he might hurt himself, and second he didn't want Tony to regret the trust he had begun to show him.

So he was laying on the couch, head hanging off upside down, reading the leather-bound copy of "Treasure Island" Tony had lent him to pass the time. He had never been much of a reader before, but he found it a wonderful escape these days. Safe in Tony's lab, he could still go on amazing adventures.

He heard the door to the lab hiss open and from his upside down vantage point he watched Tony walk into the lab. The man looked beyond exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" He piped up from the couch. "Fantastic." Came the monotone reply.

"You don't look fantastic." He pointed out. He knew he was pressing Tony's buttons. They had gotten really good at it after spending so much time together. Bucky really enjoyed Tony's company, it felt like a real friendship. Tony saw him exactly as he was, not as he remembered or wished he would be. It was refreshing.

"I don't recall asking you to look, Barnes." Came Tony's snappy retort.

Bucky just continued to stare at him. He could wait out Tony's attitude, it's not like he was going anywhere. He told him as much and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just tired. We had a late night last night and I woke up with sharpie all over my face, let me tell you how much of a bitch that was to scrub off, I took off the top 3 layers of my skin at least."

Bucky's face scrunched in confusion. "Sharpie?"

"Hmm?" Tony said absently. "Oh, marker."

"You drew on your own face?"

Tony looked affronted. "No, of course not. The kids did it after I fell asleep, the little demons." He searched his desk for one of the screwdriver heads he was missing.

"You have kids?"

Tony stopped suddenly and help very still before slowly turning to face Bucky on the couch. "Uh…No. No I don't." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Damn, me and my big mouth."

Bucky quickly shook his head, "You don't need to tell me Tony…"

Tony sighed, "No, no, I think it's alright. Uh for the last few months the Compound has been home to Clint Barton and Scott Lang's families. Clint's wife, Laura, and their kids; Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. Scott's ex-wife Maggie and his daughter Cassie."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up at that. "They're here?"

Tony nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, after everything went down, Ross wanted to go after them for leverage. I couldn't let that happen. I moved them somewhere safe far away for a while. I would have brought them here immediately, but I wasn't in a good place mentally or emotionally. I was drinking and smoking constantly. I may not be a great with responsibility, but I do know kids can't be around that." He was tinkering with a few gadgets on his desk while he spoke.

"Anyways, after I started cleaning up I realized that they would be safer and happier here. They've… well they've been something like my family ever since. I adore those little gremlins. Maggie and Laura are saints, I don't know how Clint or Scott were ever able to stand next to those women." He quirked a wry smile at Bucky.

"Anyways, they live upstairs in the penthouse with me. Peter visits a lot."

"Peter?"

"Yeah. Peter. You've already met him. Sometimes he likes to put on spandex and run around shooting webs at Super Soldiers."

"The Spider Kid?! That juvenile little shit laid me out and stuck my arms to the floor!"

Tony's face was absolutely glowing with pride. "Hell yeah he did. He's quite a kid. I'm sort of…mentoring…him? Its fairly new and I'm pretty sure I'm going to screw up royally."

Bucky shook his head vehemently, "No Tony, you'll be great. The kid is lucky to have you!"

Tony's smile grew as a blush rose on his cheeks. "I'm lucky to have them all. I don't know where I would be without them."

Bucky nodded at him, letting the subject go. "Tony?"

Tony looked up from the gadget again and answered, "Yeah?"

He chewed on his lip for a moment. "It's just…I'm not the Winter Soldier, but I'm also not Bucky, as much as I wish I could be for Stevie's sake. I just feel like I'm on a constant journey through confusion and anger and I don't know how to navigate my way?"

Tony's face softened, "Oh? Allow me to be your tour guide, I know all the best stops. The first stop is; you don't have to be anything for anyone other than yourself. You spent so long being "Bucky" for Rogers, and then even longer being "no one" for Hydra. Who do you want to be?"

He fumbled, "I…well, I-"

Tony interrupted his stuttering, "How about James? That's a good strong name, and one I would think you are at least a little familiar with?" He felt his smile stretch wide. "Yeah, I'd really like to be James again."

Tony nodded with a smile in return. "Well then, James, I'm absolutely starving, and there are some people upstairs I would like to introduce you to."

"Upstairs? You mean Nat?" He asked.

"No I don't mean Nat, knucklehead, although she might be up there too." James let a tentative smile slowly spread on his face. "Tony, are you saying I'm allowed to follow you upstairs?"

Tony turned an exasperated but knowing smile on him and began to walk away towards the doors, calling out, "FRI, baby, please take off the safely protocols keeping Sergeant Barnes confined to this floor. We're going to take a little field trip."

Tony and James began to become closer friends everyday. James gets along very well with everyone else, and with each BARF session they complete together, Tony can see James grow in persona and confidence.

James and Rhodey actually get along very well with their military background and shared tactical and strategic mindset. Pepper was frosty at first but began to warm up when she saw how much Tony relaxed in his presence.

They become especially close one Wednesday morning when Bucky is the only one home, eating cereal in the communal kitchen. He was startled out of his thoughts when FRIDAY's voice suddenly rang out.

 _"Sergeant Barnes, may I request your assistance in the penthouse?"_

Confused, James set his spoon down. "Uh, the penthouse?"

 _"Correct, Sergeant, in Boss' room."_

He had never been in Tony's bedroom, and he had never heard Tony's AI sound so nervous. "What's going on FRIDAY, you sound worried?"

 _"Please, Sergeant, Boss is in need of assistance. He is experiencing a panic attack. I would normally call on one of the others but there is no one else in the Compound right now."_

James was out of his seat in an instant and running for the elevator. "Alright FRI, show me the way."

 _"Thank you, Sergeant."_ She sounded relieved.

FRIDAY flipped on lights as he moved forward, showing him the way to Tony's room. Reaching the end of a long hallway he came to a large white double door. He hesitated only momentarily his hands on the doorknob. "FRIDAY?" he called.

 _"Sergeant?"_

"This panic attack, if it has to do with Siberia, my presence may make it worse."

 _"Boss' panic attacks are frequently about the bunker in Siberia, Sergeant Barnes. However, it is not you that hurts him in the memories. You will need to convince him he is home in the Compound and… and that Captain Rogers is not here."_

James felt his heart seize at that. That knowledge would break Steve's heart. He took a breath and pushed open the doors.

The room was dark, windows blacked out, and James let his eyes adjust for a moment and strained his ears to pick up any noises. After surveying the room his eyes found Tony sitting on the floor of the bathroom, his knees drawn to his chest, elbows on this knees, his hands threaded through his hair clutching his head as he struggled to breathe.

James started toward him slowly, calling out his name softly so he didn't startle him.

"Tony?" A few steps closer. "Tony, its James." He lowered himself down to the floor and shuffled a little closer to the man. The only sounds were Tony's staggered and uneven breaths, desperately trying to gain some control over them. "Tony, you're home, at the Avengers Compound. It's me James. Maggie and Laura are out shopping with the kids, but they'll be home soon."

Carefully he reached out and put a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact, his hands flying up to grip James' wrist. "Hey, hey, hey, its alright, it's just me, its just James."

"James?" Tony's voice was cracked and dry.

"Yeah, Tony, James Barnes. You're safe, you're with me."

Tony's eyes flashed suspiciously at him for a moment as he still gripped his wrist tightly. "Safe? Where the fuck is Rogers?"

Bucky tried to keep his face open and calm for Tony. "Steve Rogers isn't here. He's back in Wakanda, remember? It's just you and I. We're friends." He tired not to let the last part sound too much like a question. He thought they were friends, he considered Tony a friend, but he wasn't actually sure Tony felt the same. _Stop it_ , he shook himself, _this is not the time for friendship doubts, Tony needs you._

"Siberia." Tony said simply. James nodded, "I know, but you aren't there, you are home."

Tony released a breath and it came out as a small sob. Seeing Tony so broken, his kind eyes so unsure, made James feel a protectiveness he hadn't felt in years. It was like having Stevie back in front of him before the serum. Shifting closer, James enveloped Tony in a gentle but firm hug.

Tony's surprised hiccup at the contact was expected. What James didn't expect was for Tony's tense body to suddenly sag into his arms. "I'm-God, 'm so tired, James." He sniffed, "Can't sleep." He whispered.

"I know Tones," He used the nickname he had heard Rhodey use frequently, "I know you are. You're doing too much for everyone else. You gotta do somethin' for you sometimes, punk."

Tony's head shook against his shoulder, "Can't. Too much to do."

James pulled back slightly and gripped Tony's face in his hands, making him meet his direct gaze. "Tony, I don't think there is anything you can't do. You got too many people who care about you. Maggie and Laura are like mother hens. Those kids adore you, you've kept both families from falling apart without their dads. Peter worships the ground you walk on. Pepper, Rhodey, Nat, everyone. And now you have me."

Tony's tears slid down his cheeks silently and onto James' hands as he continued to hold his gaze. "And guess what pal? I'm with you, to the end of the line."

Tony sobbed at that as James pulled him into another tight hug.

They sat that way for another hour. Every now and then Tony would turn and James would rub soothing circles on his back while he dry heaves into the toilet bowl.

James helped Tony stand and walked him to his large bed. Pulling back the covers James helped him side under before tucking him in snugly. Tony was already drifting off when he called, "James?"

Turning back to Tony's side he leaned down to hear what the man had to say. Tony mumbled, "With you to the end of the line, too."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

So here they are, Tony on the phone with T'Challa. He can hear the Kings smug smile from half a world away and nearly wishes he could smack it off of him.

Yes, it was a victory in a certain sense, the Rogue Avengers would be coming home, just what they had worked for months to achieve. So he should be feeling… what? He didn't know.

Honestly part of him was afraid to lose the family he had gained. But he knew that was a possibility when this began. He knew that bringing the others back would mean that the happy peacefulness he had created in the Compound would likely shatter. That was his life at this point though, and he was ready for it. Besides, they were a real family, he was only a temporary place filler.

After the others came back he would happily surrender his place on the team, moving his act strictly back to a support role. He would build and design tech for the team, try and keep Peter, Nat, Vision, James, and Rhodey safe. That was enough for him.

Iron Man would retire. The Patriot was more than capable of preforming any duties Tony has preformed previously, and Rhodey would be better suited for it anyways. Tony wouldn't stand in the middle of the team and pretend it made them better. Once Rogers was back and James was on the team with him there would be nothing getting in the way of his 'moral compass'. Rogers would lead the team, as he always should have been able to.

He and Tony were just too different, always butting heads. The world didn't need that, they deserved a real team. And truthfully, Tony wouldn't be able to stand next to Rogers in the field, of that he was fairly sure. He wouldn't trust him, he couldn't follow him, and that would probably end up getting someone hurt or killed. Tony wouldn't be responsible for that.

So the Rogue Avengers were pardoned, and T'Challa was flying home with five copies of the newly approved accords, the final product of all of the work he and Tony and put in over the months. Tony had joked that it was their baby, and he could not have been more proud to have fathered it with him. T'Challa could do nothing more than laugh as Laura had thrown one of Nathaniel's stuffed animals at Tony's face.

He stood in front of his exiles gathered around him on the couches just as they had done with James Barnes months ago.

"You'll be allowed home. With provisions, as always. But once you sign the Accords, you're past is pardoned and you will be welcomed back into the United States. Clint, Scott, your family will be waiting for you, however you will be required to live at the Avengers Compound, under guardian supervision for a set amount of time. After it is determined that you will comply with the accords and you have proven yourself, those restrictions will be lifted. Your families have already been made aware that you have been pardoned."

"And our guardian? If you tell me they've assigned Tony Stark, I don't know if I can accept." Wanda stated contemptuously.

Scott scoffed at her comment, "Are you serious, Wanda? If I can go home, I'll share the same godman bed with Stark, I don't even care. I want to see my daughter."

"While I am sure that would be amusing for some, I doubt you'll see much of Mr. Stark."

Steve's attention snapped away from his bickering teammates at that.

T'Challa continued saying, "He lives in the Compound for now, but I know that he does not plan to stay longer than the mandatory time that the UN Council has set. You are to work together and show the people you protect a united front, and after the World believes you and you are seen as heroes again, the UN will not longer enforce Iron Man to remain living under the same roof, but for now that is where we stand. I will be honest and tell you that he fought tooth and nail for this not to be the case, so before you voice your displeasure, I can assure you, the feeling of not wanting to be in close proximity is mutual."

Steve felt his heart sink. He knew of course Tony wouldn't want to be around them. Part of him couldn't help but be disappointed, though. If they were going to be a team Tony would need to be with them, just as they had been before.

T'Challa's gaze locked with his and the King continued, "Tony Stark had a complicated relationship with James Barnes, which he has repaired. He does not harbor the same mixed feelings for the rest of you. If you want to be a permanent team of any kind with those you left behind, I will tell you now that it will be up to you to convince them of your intentions."

"I have compiled footage for you to view before your flight back to New York. It is footage of the current team in action. They have only been on a handful of smaller missions, kept very low profile, but you will be able to see the team dynamic and evaluate where each of your own skills will fall in and be the most valuable." He surveyed the individuals on the couches in front of him.

"Did you ever want us here?" Clint asked him in an unsure voice.

The King considered his answer for a moment before answering carefully, "No, Agent Barton, I did not. I would much rather you had stayed in New York with the rest of the Avengers and been the team you were all meant to be. However, we cannot change the past. Now we move forward, and we strive to be better than we once were."

At their silence he nodded once more and pulled the Accord documents out of the briefcase on the floor at his feet. He set a packet and pen in front of each of them.

"You can choose not to sign, of course. If you make that choice, I will do my best to help relocate you somewhere safe where you must keep a low profile. I can no longer afford to risk my country's political standing. For that I am sorry. As I said, I will do my best to find the next safest place for you. Is there anyone who does not wish to sign? You are of course permitted to take some time to read over the new Accords before making a decision."

To everyone's surprise, Steve picked up the pen next to his packet, flipped the document to the back page and signed his name with a flourish. He knew exactly what they said and the changes that had been made.

That seemed to kick the rest of them into gear, Scott being the next to do the same before standing and handing the packet back to the King. "I'm going to pack. I've got to buy a few things for Cassie before we go. When can we go?"

T'Challa took the packet from him with a smile, "As soon as the rest of your team has made their decisions." Scott nodded and with a last smile darted out of the room in excitement.

Steve wasn't the least bit surprised. Scott had only joined because Captain America had requested his help. Scott had put blind trust in him, and Steve was grateful, but also ashamed that he had led the man to leave behind his family.

Sam was the next to move forward, picking his pen up and signing his name. With a pat on Steve's shoulder he stood and headed toward his own rooms. Steve knew how much he had wanted to go home as well.

Steve left to pack his own bags, leaving Wanda and Clint to make their own decisions. He had influenced them once; he wouldn't be doing it again.

 _A few days later._

The sleek QuinJet landed on the runway, taking Steve's breath away. Was Tony inside? The thought that Tony may be only a few moments away was both thrilling and terrifying to him. How would Tony react?

Suddenly everything he had rehearsed, all of the scenarios he had imagined over the last months became paralyzing thoughts. He didn't know what to expect and he had honestly never been more afraid.

When he was crashing the plane into the Ocean back in World War II he had known that it meant death, and he had only been slightly afraid of it. At least he knew what he was facing.

Steve had come to realize over his time in Wakanda, his biggest fear was that of the unknown future. If there was one person who embodied unknowable and future, it was Tony Stark.

His team said their goodbyes to the people who had given them so much and Steve was last to step forward to do the same. Hugging those around him, Steve thanked them for everything they had done for them.

He turned to Queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri, kissing both of their hands as he bowed. The Queen had stood tall, laying a gentle hand on his cheek and leaning down to whisper to him, "We always think we have more time than we truly do. Don't let time get the best of you, Captain." He nodded and politely answered her with a "Yes ma'am."

Shuri had thrown her arms around his neck with a laugh and told him, "I will miss your lovesick pouting face, 'Merica. Give your man a sloppy kiss for me, yes?" At the mortified look on Steve's face she only laughed harder, taking his hand he felt her push something into his palm.

Looking down he found a small drawstring bag. "I worked very hard on these, Brooklyn. Don't waste my time." He looked at the bag curiously. "Open it when you are home." She winked at him, stepping back to link her arm with her mother. Carefully Steve put the gift in the pocket of his duffle bag.

Taking one last look back at the small group of Wakandan people on the tarmac, he waved at them before boarding waiting jet, his team following him.

Upon entering the QuinJet, he stopped short at the sight of Bucky leaning on the co-pilots chair, looking at him with a huge smile. Steve dropped his bag and in a few short strides he and Bucky were embracing in a tight hug. Although he didn't want to let go, he forced himself to loosen his grip and lean back, sharing a blinding smile with his oldest friend.

"Buck, you look great, how do you feel?"

Bucky smiled indulgently at him, rolling his eyes at the question he had no doubt anticipated. "I feel great Stevie."

Sam popped out from around Steve's shoulder. "No homicidal tendencies?" He quipped with a wry grin.

Bucky returned the sass with a grin and quick, "It might be all coming back now that you're

here, Sam."

Sam laughed and with a good natured slap on Bucky's arm he moved his gaze past Bucky to the pilot seat. Steve felt his anxiety level rise again before the occupant stood up and faced the group.

"Colonel Rhodes." Steve breathed out and held out his hand for a handshake. The Colonel turned a cool gaze on Steve and suddenly Steve felt the urge to fidget under his eyes.

"Rogers." He only nodded in acknowledgment, making no move to take Steve's outstretched hand.

"Everyone, please take your seats and strap yourselves in. We will be underway in a moment."

Steve dropped his hand back to his side, disappointed. With a last squeeze to each others arms, Steve and Bucky released each other and Steve turned to go back toward the seats, claiming the one in between Sam and Scott and beginning to strap himself in.

Bucky slid back into the co-pilots chair and Steve watched as he leaned across and whispered something to Rhodes. Whatever was said, Rhodes only answered with a small bark of laughter and a shake of his head.

"Are we all buckled up, kids?" Bucky called to them. Steve's heart skipped a beat at just how much Bucky's teasing sounded like Tony.

They all answered affirmatively and the QuinJet lifted from the tarmac.

They were actually going home. Steve could hardly believe it. As he looked at those gathered around them he could see it in everyone else's eyes as well, the almost unsure belief that this was real, paired with shining hope.

Steve looked to his left at Sam, but the other man's eyes were downcast, occasionally glancing towards the front of the Jet at the pilot's chair. "Hey Sam," he called, getting the man's attention, "You'll be okay. He's a good man. Just give it a little more time, maybe privacy."

Sam nodded at him, though Steve could read his doubt and apprehension.

About 2 hours into the flight, they were all startled by the ring of the comms. Bucky pressed the button to answer the call and the video image of Natasha Romanoff popped up on the large screen.

"Hey there Winter, Patriot." She smiled. "Pick up the packages with minimal damage?"

It was Rhodey who cast a glance over his shoulder at the them all before he turned back to the screen and answered her. "Yes ma'am. I mean, they aren't marked as fragile or anything, so we might shake them up a little, but they'll arrive in one piece."

Her laugh rang clear over the speakers. "I'm sure no one would mind a little bit of rattling. So listen, we got a call from Ross while you guys were on the ground. It seems there was a little problem with that terrorist cell we cleared out last month."

Both Bucky and Rhodes sighed. "Damn it, I told you guys that we should have taken those assholes out with one of Tony's long range missiles."

Natasha rolled her eyes at Bucky's reproach. "Don't act like such a hardass Barnes, you know Tony made the right call to empty it out room by room. Remember the kitten he found under the table?"

Bucky laughed at that. "That kitten is living a charmed life now isn't it?"

Rhodes finally cut in, "Nat, what is the problem?"

She shook her head, "Shouldn't be a problem Colonel. Just letting you know Stark and Spider-Man went to investigate the possibility that they've set up shop in an abandoned riverside Warehouse on the coast. They should be back around the same time you land. I'll give you a heads up when they check in, but you know them. Tony may decide to reward the kid with ice cream or something before coming home."

Bucky laughed again and piped in "If Tony takes him out for ice cream and doesn't bring me back any mint chip, I'm going to make sure he can't find any spoons in the Compound for a month."

She laughed lightly before saying, "I'll keep you updated. We are getting ready to receive your cargo here. Check in later." Her waving image flashed on the screen for a second more before vanishing.

Steve again felt a pull at his heart, he had missed Natasha dearly. He glanced across the isle at Clint who's face was both hurt and annoyed. "She didn't even say hello. Nothing." He said sadly.

"If you are expecting a warm welcome from any of us, you'll be disappointed for a long time, Barton." Rhodey called back from his seat.

Clint scowled in his direction. "Natasha and I have been friends for a lot longer than any of you have known her, Colonel."

A short silence followed before Rhodes answered. The tone in his voice was even but there was strain in it as he replied, "You'll find that friendship and family isn't based solely on longevity."

Barton opened his mouth to respond when Wanda put her hand on his arm and shook her head, communicating he should drop the subject for now. Clint looked angry, but obeyed.

For the next few hours they all tried to get a little bit of rest, but Steve found it impossible for him to actually fall asleep. His mind and heart were racing each minute they grew closer to being home. And for him, he truly did consider it his home. Anywhere his team was, anywhere Tony was, that was home for Steve. He wasn't naïve, T'Challla and Colonel Rhodes had made it clear what he could expect, which sounded like next to nothing. Steve would take that. For the rest of his life he would take next to nothing and be happy, as long as Tony was there.

With Tony in his thoughts he felt himself start to drift off before being brought back with the sudden ring of the comm. Again, Bucky answered and Natasha's face was on the monitor, but she looked far from the happy calm she had been composed of earlier. Before anyone could even greet her she was speaking frantically.

"The op went south. Spider-Man was hit and fell unconscious into the river. Tony dove in after him and some rubble fell on top of them both. The suit got them out, Spider-Man is alright, but Tony took a lot of the damage. FRIDAY read his sustained injuries; bruising around his ribs, a sprained wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and a mild concussion. The doctor says he should be alright, but I wanted to give you both a heads up before you got in. The bruising is…significant. His face especially. I just got off the call with P-Spider-Man. He's really shook up, says there was a lot of blood."

Rhodes voice was higher than usual. "But the Doctors said Tones was okay, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah they said he's alright. Already telling them he wants to go home." Bucky snorted at that. "And the kid?"

Natasha replied, "He's at the hospital, he wont leave Tony's side." Rhodes nodded, "Should we call?"

"Yeah, see if you can get the kid to relax a little. He's sure its his fault. Pepper and Happy are with him already as well."

"Got it, thanks Natasha. We're an hour out still. Do any of the others know?"

"Not the juveniles, but the Mom's do. They're out of their minds with worry. Hurry back boys, I wasn't trained to deal with family issues."

"Alright, we will call the kid now, Rhodes and Barnes out." Natasha's face disappeared and was replaced by the screen connecting dots until the new call was answered.

It was Bucky who spoke up and took over the call, to Steve's surprise. "Hey Web-Kid, feeling up to a status report?"

A woman's voice answered, _"Sergeant Barnes."_

"Oh, hey Karen. Where is P-Spider-Man?"

A small sniff came over the comm before a trembling voice said, "I'm here." As the face of a young male teenager moved into the camera sight. His eyes were red and watery, a few small cuts on his temple and a bruise on his cheekbone.

Bucky's voice was gentle. "Hey bud. Widow filled us in on the situation. Tony's okay, alright? He's okay. Everything will be fine, is he still in with the doctors?"

The teen let out a shaky breath before answering, "Uh yeah. Yeah the doc says that things are okay, he seems like he knows what he's taking about. I mean he's a doctor so he should. I don't know. Mr. Stark is awake, he's awake and talking, and he told me its okay. Miss Potts is trying to make him lay down for some more tests, but you know how he hates that. He said it wasn't my fault. But you know, I-I think maybe I did something wrong. He says I didn't but, uh, he always says that, even when I mess up big time. _"Try harder next time, there's no harm in trying again"_ that's what he always says, b-but there was a lot of blood, man. And his face is really banged up. I took a hit, I didn't see the bad guy, he was hiding. I wasn't paying enough attention- "

"Hey, Peter- ", Bucky called out. That was the first time he heard anyone use the kid's name. They had been careful about his identity.

"I-I fell in the river. It was cold. I-I can swim though, no big deal, but then I looked up and I saw the building falling on top of me. Iron Man came outta nowhere, he shielded me and the bricks all fell on him instead- lots of them- "

"PETER!" Bucky yelled over the rambling of the poor boy.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry. My head, I'm kinda lost. There was just a lot of blood when FRI opened the suit. His eyes were weirdly dazed. We were just supposed to have a look; we didn't think there would be anyone there."

"Hey, Peter, Tony is okay. He's okay and you are okay. Pepper is with him and we are on our way home now. We're going to be there about the same time you are, we might even beat you. Everyone will be home in just a few hours, keep that in mind, focus on that, Pete. Can you do that?" The boy nodded, a few tears still clinging to his lashes.

"Did the pick-up go okay? Mr. Stark was worried about it; he didn't want to talk about it though." _Good_ , Steve thought, _keep his mind on something else_.

"Yeah, we've got them all here, it went off without a hitch."

"Oh, good, that's good. Are they wearing their costumes? I told Mr. Stark that I couldn't picture them in anything but their costumes, you know, like maybe they sleep in them." A smile was creeping up on the boy's face. "He thought that was pretty funny."

The voice of Pepper Potts interrupted anything else the kid was going to say. "Hey, Tony wants you to come in, he says he's got a bruise that looks like a spider-web, wanna come see?"

For a moment Steve thought that was a horrible idea, why make the kid see proof of Tony's pain? The thought was silenced quickly when Peter's face lit up at the suggestion. "A spider web? Dude, no way, that is so sweet. Yeah I wanna see, can we go now, is he ready right now, which way?" The kid was practically tripping over himself.

"Yeah, right now, he's just behind that door." Peter shot up out of his seat and handed his phone to Pepper as he all but ran through the hospital room door. Pepper was left standing in the hallway. With a smile on her face, Pepper Pott's familiar features came into focus on the QuinJet screen. Once the kid was through the door her smile fell a bit.

"How is Tones, Pep? Is he really alright?"

She nodded solemnly. "He says, and I quote, _"We all know that I've had way worse than this, so don't anyone dare say something to that kid that makes him think I have anything more than a few boo boos."_ And then he started to try flirting with the nurse to get him to let him stand up."

Bucky laughed as Rhodes scoffed at that. "Shocking."

Pepper only nodded, her eyes flitting between the phone and the door Peter had just gone through. "Go ahead, Pep. We will see you back at the compound in a few hours, okay?"

The transmission cut out and silence reigned in the QuinJet. Steve couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Buck?" His friend turned around in his seat, and said "It's fine Stevie, don't worry."

Rhodes turned a glare at Bucky's words. Bucky shrugged his shoulders and turned forward again.

Sam leaned over to Steve slightly, keeping his voice low. "I'm sure Stark is really alright, Cap. That kid, too. I've fought that little Spider, and he nearly kicked my ass."

Clint leaned forward as well and keeping his voice so only they could hear it said, "I'm pretty sure he did kick your ass, Wilson." Sam flipped him off.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next hour was spent in anxious silence. If Steve thought he was fidgety and nervous before, it was nothing compared to the anxiety sweeping through his veins now.

It seemed like time was crawling. Finally, they were at the Compound. After landing the QuinJet they all unbuckled and started to gather their things.

"Alright, I need everyone's attention so listen up." Rhodes called. "We have a few ground rules to go over before we head into the Compound. First, you will all have your old rooms. They have been basically untouched since you left. Two of the extra rooms on the floor are now occupied by myself and Sergeant Barnes. There are many places in the Compound that you do not have access to, and it will remain that way for the foreseeable future. This includes, but is not limited to Tony's lab and the upper levels of the compound, including the penthouse. You will not be allowed outside of the Compound or its perimeter. Be careful, there have been reporters outside the Gates day and night hoping to catch a glimpse of some kind of drama. We will not be giving them the satisfaction, understood?

If you have any questions, FRIDAY is linked into the entire building and available to you at all times. Everyone is to be civil with each other, regardless of ideological or moral differences. Sergeant Barnes and I will be your main points of contact, should you need anything that FRIDAY cannot provide you with. My next point I cannot stress enough, you will not, under any circumstance, lay your hands on another member of the compound in a threatening manner. You will not be participating on any missions until we have established trust with the public and with one another. There will be mandatory team training sessions to try and accomplish this. You will find that there are many changes to the Compound, mostly its inhabitants. Once we get inside you are free to make yourselves comfortable. Does everyone understand?"

They all nodded. "Good. Sergeant Barnes, lead the way." Bucky stepped up and pressed the release button, opening the door.

Steve couldn't help but stop for a moment in the cool New York night air. Breathing deeply, he let the feeling of home wash over him as he looked out to the Compound. He felt his breath catch at the familiar building.

Sam gave him a friendly shove forward and joked, "I bet it feels even better once you're actually inside man, but if you'd like to stay out here and stare we could send out a sleeping bag." Steve returned his smile and adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder.

They entered the building and walked through the familiar lobby on the first floor. Things looked basically unchanged, except as Steve surveyed the area, his eyes caught on some shoe scuff marks on the tile floor and a small plastic green army man peeking out from the pot of a planted fern. Spider-Man, _Peter?_ Was young, but not that young. _Interesting_.

As they rode the elevator Bucky turned to Steve with a smile. "So, miss me, punk?"

Steve couldn't help but beam at him. "Everyday, Buck, I can't tell you how happy I am that the treatment worked. How are things here, you happy?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, Steve, its…well its home."

The elevator bell alerted them that they had arrived at their floor. One by one they all stepped off into the familiar area.

"Dude." Scott said. "This is so sweet. If my prison had looked like this before, I never would have wanted to leave." Wanda's eyes narrowed at his back as he continued further into the room to explore.

Rhodes strode in past all of them and walked into the connected kitchen.

"FRI," he called, "What is Tony's status?"

 _"Boss and the others have just pulled up to the compound."_ Came her smooth answer.

A few minutes later the elevator bell sounded and Steve felt like the world moved in slow motion. The doors opened to reveal Tony Stark, a young male teenager- _Peter,_ Pepper Pots, and Happy Hogan. Bucky and Rhodes both rushed forward as the group stepped off of the elevator.

Tony. Steve's heart felt like it broke and mended itself ten times at just the sight of the man. He looked awful. He looked beautiful. Awful and beautiful, Steve's brain couldn't decide which one to land on. Tony looked absolutely exhausted, dark circles around his eyes, although now that he thought about it, they myriad of bruises covering Tony's face blended into the dark circles.

His bottom lip was split open, some dried blood still clinging to it as it stretched. His was holding his wrapped sprained wrist to his chest somewhat protectively over the ribs that they had heard were bruised badly. His breath was shallow, but Steve honestly didn't know if that was from physical pain or from the sight of seeing them all standing in the living area of their floor. Tony's warm brown eyes looked dim as they landed on each of the others, resolutely avoiding landing on Steve.

"Oh good," his voice was tired and cracked, "Gang's all here. Grab the ice Pep so we can go."

Any answer Pepper might have had for Tony died on her lips as the door to the stairwell clicked open from the lock and a small crowd surged through it.

Laura Barton and Maggie Lang were trying to contain Cooper, Lila, Cassie from running full speed at Tony.

"Uncle Tony!" Cassie's tearful voice rang through the silence. She tried to shake off her mother but Maggie kept her grip on the girl. "Cassie, for God's sake he's hurt, calm down. We talked about this!"

Tony's eyes softened at the sight of the children. "Hey Cassie-Bug. 'm okay, honey. Maggie, Laura, it's alright."

The two women released their hold on the three older children, though Laura didn't put down the wriggling Nathaniel.

Cooper, Lila, and Cassie quickly approached Tony. The two girls had tears flowing down their cheeks seeing the bruising and blood on his face. Cooper's face was scrunched up, the poor boy trying to hold back any tears and appear strong.

Maggie and Laura immediately began to fuss over both Tony and Peter.

"What the fuck, Laura?" Clint said.

All the people in the room turned their attention back to the Rogue Avengers. It was like they hadn't even realized that they were there when they came in. So focused on "Uncle Tony", Scott and Clint's families hadn't even realized their fathers were in the same room as them.

Laura Barton slowly turned and leveled fiery eyes at her husband. Clint was frozen to the spot, and Steve honestly couldn't blame him. The look on Laura's face was anything but welcoming. It was stony and impassive.

"That's two dollars to the swear jar, Agent Baron." Maggie said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Daddy…?" Lila's voice was so small in the heavy air.

Clint's wary gaze turned to his daughter and he slowly sunk down onto one knee. "Hi, baby."

Lila turned her gaze back to her mother, then to Tony. Cooper looked furious as he spat out, "Don't call her that."

Clint flinched at the the bite in his son's voice. "Coop." Tony said sharply. Cooper turned towards Tony and just shook his head. "You said I didn't have to."

Clint's glare turned on Tony but Laura cut him off quickly, "You don't have to, baby. Lets all go, come on, take your sister back upstairs, please. I told you that you could see Tony and Peter and we have. Let's go." Nathaniel began to cry at being led away from Tony.

"Laura?" Clint took one step towards her and she quickly backed up two steps.

"Don't you dare, Clint. Not right now." She shook her head and hid the tears that began welling up in her eyes.

Next to Steve, Scott was trying to catch Cassie's eyes, but the small brunette resolutely kept her eyes on her mother.

"Tony, dinner is ready upstairs, if you feel up to it." Maggie placed a light hand on Tony's unhurt hand. He squeezed her delicate hand in thanks and gave her a nod. "Be up in a minute."

"Uncle Tony, I made your favorite confetti cupcakes, you too Peter." Lila whispered.

"Oh sunshine, that sounds perfect, exactly what I need right now. You go on ahead; I'll be right behind you." Tony gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster without splitting him lip open again. Peter gave her a smile and an enthusiastic nod.

Happier now, she let herself be herded back towards the door to the stairs with the others.

After the door closed Tony turned back to meet the outraged Clint and puzzled Scott.

"You wanna explain yourself, Stark?" Clint seethed. Tony was about to tell him where he could stick his anger, but Natasha's irate voice spoke up instead. "After you all broke out of jail, Ross and some other people started looking to your family. Tony and I got them out. Cassie and Maggie too. They've been here at the Compound for months now."

Clint's anger only seemed to grow. "And no one bothered to tell us? T'Challa said he looked for them and couldn't find them. Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Then you shouldn't have left them, Barton." She bit back.

"I did what was right!"

She scoffed. "What was right? Leaving your family was right?"

Tony cut in, "No one could know, that's how they stayed safe."

"They are _my_ family, Stark!" Clint yelled.

"And did you tell them where you were going? You left your family in a position to be just as worried as you were. Lucky for them, you all don't know how to disappear without help."

Scott's calm voice broke through the haze of anger, asking, "Is she happy? Cassie, has she been safe and happy?"

Tony eyed him warily but gave a stiff nod. Pepper supported him, "She's become very close with Lila, they call each other sisters."

Scott considered this for a moment. Then, as if he made a decision, he suddenly stepped forward and moved until he was directly in front of Tony. Tony's hurt wrist that he was holding against his chest moved slightly to cover his arc reactor at the sudden proximity. Scott simply stuck his hand out and held it there, waiting.

Tony moved slowly, but eventually lifted his good hand and took Scott's outstretched palm. Scott have him a firm handshake and looked him in the eyes as he said, "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate everything you've done for my family."

Tony wasn't sure he could trust himself to answer with an even voice, but he cleared his throat and tried, returning Scott's handshake and saying, "The pleasure is mine. She's a wonderful girl, and Maggie is one of the kindest women I've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm sure you're very proud."

Scott's smile was natural and his eyes were honest as he answered, "Absolutely."

They released each others hands and for a moment Tony felt like he could breathe, like he could do this. The feeling was short lived however, when St-Rogers decided to open his mouth.

"What did you mean, that we didn't know how to disappear without help?" Steve asked. He had a feeling there was a lot more to that statement. Natasha never said anything unless she wanted it heard.

Tony wouldn't meet his gaze, though his eyes flicked in his direction.

Pepper scoffed at him. "Did you really think that you approached the government's high security raft, broke apprehended criminals out of specialized cells, and were able to hide out in the world with everyone looking for you, all by yourselves?"

Sam's mouth tilted upward, amused. "Guess we gave ourselves a little too much credit, huh?"

Peter's laugh burst from his mouth before he could contain it. "Mr. Stark put Secretary Ross on hold while he played interference. You never would have made it within 50 miles of that place without him."

"Alright, enough, that's enough. We don't need a play by play." Tony rushed to end this. They weren't supposed to know these things. Rogers could keep his _accomplishments_ , he didn't need to know Tony had done anything for any of them, it didn't matter.

"Actually," Steve said, his voice channeling the voice they all knew so well as his "Cap Voice", "I think I would like a play by play. The whole story."

Tony couldn't help snapping. Hearing St-Rogers speak like Tony owed him anything was too much. "The whole story? I don't think so. You don't pick and choose when you get to know the whole story."

Steve felt hurt, but not at all surprised. Truthfully, he knew that the words would rub Tony wrong as soon as they left his mouth. Still, he had hoped for once that things might not continue to deteriorate and blow up in his face. His eyebrows drew together as he said, "Tony, I'm trying to-"

Tony let out a sound that was somewhere between an ironic chuckle and a scoff. "Rogers- "

"Tell me what happened in Siberia."

All the eyes in the room landed on Sam. He stood, his arms crossed across his chest, eyes trained on Tony in intense earnest.

"You – What?" Tony stumbled.

Sam's resolve strengthened. "At the raft, we spoke and I told you where Cap and Barnes had gone. You promised me you would go as a friend, Stark. You promised me that you would go to them as a friend and help, and I don't know how- "

Ice crawled its way through Steve's veins. "No. No, Sam stop please, you don't understand, you don't know- "

"Are you _fucking_ _kidding_ me?" Tony asked, fuming.

"No, I asked you, Stark!" Sam yelled back.

"What's the matter, Rogers, you couldn't tell them what happened, how the icon of truth and integrity fell of the scales of justice?"

Steve lifted his gaze and met Tony's brown eyes. He wished more than anything to walk away from this right now, but he knew it was too late. The fire had been lit in Tony's eyes and it was raging at a full blaze. Steve could only steel himself, raise his chin and let it come.

"There it is. Do you know that's the first thing I recognized in you? That stupid look of disappointment. I saw it every single day of my life, every time I looked into the old mans eyes. You'll have to do better than that, Rogers, because you can't touch me with that shit at this level."

It was like Steve was watching this all unfold like a movie. He didn't have control over his own mouth and body. He nearly cringed as he watched himself say, "Tony, your dad was proud of you."

Tony's face contorted into pure rage.

"My _father_ wasn't a great man like all of the propaganda and media make him out to be. I know that because I lived with the guy. I was there! He was a self centered controlling asshole who never let anyone else shine for the fear they might outshine him. I hated the man! I'll call him every name in the book, but the one thing I never, not ever, forgave him for was the one thing that I found out he wasn't; a _murderer_."

Steve felt like someone had doused him in ice water.

"I spent my entire life thinking that man took away one of the only people who ever gave a damn about me. He got behind the wheel, plastered drunk and he _murdered_ my _mother_. He could have gotten behind that wheel and killed himself and I would have mourned him like a _good son_ ," he sneered "but he didn't. He got behind that wheel and he took her down with him. And that, that is something I could never let go of. I promised myself, I promised him, I promised any God that existed, and most of all, I promised _her,_ that I would never forgive him for that."

He smiled, a grimacing horrible smile as he looked down to his feet and continued, "I knew it wasn't what she wanted and not what she would have done, but damn it, her whole life she never was able to stand up for herself, so as God was my witness I was going to do it for her. I was going to hate him with everything I had."

His eyes then rose and looked directly into Steve's.

"And then I was standing in that fucking bunker in the middle of fucking nowhere next to someone I had really believed to be my _friend_. Zemo's voice came over the speakers and I thought, _'It will be fine, because Captain fucking America is next to me and there has never been anything we haven't faced down_ , _as long as we faced it,_ what did you say, oh yes, _together_.

And then that screen came on, and in a few short moments, not only did every lie that I had been told so many damn times come down on me, but so did the lie that I had built myself; that somehow I had become someone who mattered, who was part of a team, that I had a family."

He spat that word out like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "My life was lie, after lie, after lie, and standing next to me were both of the people who had caused them." Tony's chest was heaving now as he stepped closer to Steve. "So, did I lose my shit? _Abso-fucking-lutely._ I went completely insane. I had the strength to resist for only one moment of clarity, as I used it to look into the eyes of the man I trusted with every piece of me, and ask him if he _knew_. If he really knew the truth, and he had not only let it shatter me anyways, but _played a part in it_. And guess what? My answer will haunt me and hurt me long after any of the physical pain has healed."

Tony stepped back, disgust evident on his face for only a moment more before it was replaced with a look so tired and so hollow, he looked like he had aged ten years in seconds.

"Now, on advice of my doctor, I am going to the penthouse to lie down. The rest of the compound is yours, have at it kiddos."

Peter and Natasha were by his side in an instant, each wrapping an arm around his side and holding an elbow, careful to avoid his bandaged ribs and wrapped wrist. Together they supported him to the elevator FRIDAY had waiting and stepped inside followed closely by Pepper and James.

As the doors closed, Steve got only a moment to watch as Tony's forehead rested on Natasha's shoulder. His blue eyes connected with hers, ice cold as she glared at him with a look Steve had never seen directed toward even their worst opponents.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay friends, this chapter has a mild moment of sexual material.

CHAPTER 14

"The first time Stark saw that video of his parent's murder was in a frozen bunker in the middle of Siberia, standing next to you and Barnes." Sam's voice was quiet, but he might as well have been screaming, the silence was so immense. "You knew about his family and you didn't tell him." It wasn't a question.

"I thought I would lose Bucky. I didn't- I was afraid-" He shook his head dolefully.

"Oh, Steve." Wanda put a small hand on his arm in what was sure was mean to be comforting, but it felt wrong. "Tony lost it. He went after Bucky and I had to stand between them."

"Is that all you did, Cap?" Clint looked up at him from the couch where he had sat down. "Cause Stark is mad as hell."

Steve shook his head, "I tried to stop him, but he just kept coming. Every time we put him down he stood back up."

"Put him down?" Scott's voice sounded slightly sick.

"I got tunnel vision. I was back on that train and it felt like the moments right before Bucky fell, only this time I could stop it. So…I did."

"And to hell with anyone caught in the crossfire." Natasha's voice made the rest of them jump. She and Bucky were in the doorway of the stairwell, back from wherever they had taken Tony.

"Even if they were your friend." Natasha pushed off the door frame where she had been leaning. "At least Barnes had the excuse of not being himself." She indicated the man next to her with a head tilt.

"Nat-" he tried.

"Please," She held up her hand, "don't. I'm too tired for this." She began to walk past them down the hallway to the bedrooms until she came to a stop in front of Clint.

"You are going to have to give them time. Laura and the kids went through a lot- "

"Stark- "

"Clint, don't let anger or jealously blind you. Those kids love their Uncle Tony, so if you want your family back, don't try and take them. Try joining them. Whether you," She turned to everyone in the room, "any of you, think so or not, Tony Stark is a hero and he's done a lot for you."

With a last arch of her eyebrow, she continued her path down the hallway to her room.

Sounds from the kitchen, including the slamming of the refrigerator, drew their attention.

Bucky turned around, an apple in his mouth and a bottle of water in his hand. He froze when he saw all of their gazes trained on him. "Uh… anyone hungry?"

Steve stood still staring at him, eyebrows raised, when Scott cleared his throat. "I'm actually starving. I think it's been at least an hour since I ate my last packet of fruit snacks."

One by one they all took their seats on the stools around the kitchen island as Bucky pulled out ingredients for sandwiches. They fell into a more comfortable rhythm, reaching across each other to get to whatever they needed. As Steve raised his own sandwich to his mouth he felt a small piece of home settle back into his heart.

He wished more than anything that the others would be here. He wished Tony would come waltzing through the door any moment with that smirk on his face as he made a witty joke. Steve always rolled his eyes at him when he did those things, but truthfully he loved every moment. He loved the self assured smug way that Tony carried himself. The way that everyone he spoke to was on equal terms. Tony didn't mince words, he would say the same thing to a politician that he would say to anyone else, and he wouldn't regret it later. He didn't shy away from a fight, no matter who it was with. And his smile, the genuine smile, not the fake one that he flashed for cameras, that smile was beautiful and it was everything Steve lived for.

He remembered days trying to catch up on pop culture references just so that when someone made a joke, he could participate just to see Tony's eyes widen in shock before that gorgeous smile would take over. Alternatively, sometimes he would avoid learning more about a subject because he loved seeing the fond eye roll and bright smile Tony would have in response to his confusion.

He felt his heart flutter and then strain at the thought of the man a few floors above him, hurt, bruised, and bleeding. Just like he had been when Steve had walked away in Siberia.

As he watched Bucky steal some of Clint's grapes, he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry that he held gone against the Accords or gone against the government in order to keep him safe. Bucky was his best friend, and he had owed him his life. Seeing his friend back, playfully chatting with his teammates, sporting the smile he never thought he'd see again, it made him happy. He couldn't regret it. His regret was that seeing Bucky's happiness should never have come at the cost of the trust and possibly forever, the love of Tony Stark.

He had thought there were moments, brief ones, where he could see a special shine in Tony's eyes when they looked at him. Times when it seemed like it was just the two of them. Late nights after the others had gone to bed, or early mornings when Steve would come in for his run to find the genius sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee clutched in his hands as he looked over the blueprint for his newest invention. He had looked so soft in those moments, it had taken everything Steve had not run his fingers through his brown hair and lean down and kiss him.

Once, on Tony's way out the door to a meeting Pepper had insisted he attend, Steve had stopped him to tell him his tie wasn't straight. Steve had barely caught the quick, "Its not the only thing." Before Tony had continued smiling and told him that it would just have to do since his hands were full, his tablet in one hand and a thermos of coffee in the other.

Steve had stepped forward without thinking and straightened the tie himself. His fingers pulled the silk through and his knuckles brushed Tony's throat as he worked. Tony's smile had faltered, to be replaced with something so much softer. They had been inches apart, Tony's eyes fixed on Steve's hands. Steve had been focused on trying to keep his hands from shaking. The moment had felt domestic, but, just like so many other moments, it was there and then gone when they were interrupted by Tony's driver arriving.

He and Tony had worked well together, despite what everyone else seemed to think. They carried the weight of the team together. Steve had been shocked when Tony had casually fallen into step behind him, deferring to his judgement to lead the team. Tony had pretended that it was easy, that it wasn't a big deal. They both knew differently and it had been touching for Steve to know that a man like Tony had trusted him enough to be led. Not that he led blindly, and God knows Tony would never follow without question, but it was those qualities that pushed Steve to be better. They made each other better.

Everything he had thought about Tony, everything Tony presented to the world had turned out to be absolutely false. Tony was brave, kind, selfless, gorgeous, and so much more. He was everything Steve loved. He didn't know if Tony had felt anything for him in return, and it used to make him itch to know more, to find out for certain. Right now, however, he thought he would be happy forever, just to be able to stand near Tony and watch his back.

Breathing deeply Steve pushed himself to sprint the last half mile of his early morning run. He reveled in the familiar burn of his lungs as he pushed his body. It seemed like the ghost of a memory now, but he could remember not being able to hardly do anything, for fear it would bring on another bout of asthma. He wondered how often people took for granted the small miracle that it was to be able to simply breathe.

Avoiding the front Gates, he backtracked over the field and entered the Compound from the garage doors. Riding the elevator up, he stepped in the kitchen. It was still early, so he didn't expect anyone to be there. He had this routine for the last 2 weeks, and no one ever was up this early. Truthfully, he liked the alone time, but he also hoped that at some point he might see Tony. In the last 2 weeks he hadn't seen him even once since that first day.

He had tried asking FRIDAY about him, but the AI had remained resolutely silent. He knew it was personal because she had answered questions for some of the others. Though it seemed to be also based off of what the question was about. She seemed to delight in their efforts to try and make the television and other things work.

Continuing with his routine, he headed to his room and stripped out of his clothes, turning on the water for the shower and letting it run for a moment. He wondered how Tony was healing, if the bruises on his tan skin were fading, if the movement to his wrist was improving.

 _His skin. Movements of his wrist. Nope, nope, nope, don't even go there. Just get in the shower._

Pulling the curtain aside he stepped into the stream of hot water.

 _Tony. His eyes, his hands, his smile. Oh my God, stop it. It's not fair, you cannot think about him like this, he's in this Compound somewhere, and he very likely hates you._

He did his best to focus on washing his hair and body as quickly as possible, but he couldn't help himself, the serum made his urges difficult to control or ignore. Taking himself in hand he took care of his _problem_ quickly, trying his best not to think of Tony, ultimately failing, coming hard whispering Tony's name like a prayer.

Stepping out of the shower he toweled off and dressed in grey lounge pants and a soft white t-shirt. He emerged from his room a few minutes later and headed down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. He stopped at the end of the hall when his hearing picked up the low hum of Tony's voice.

"Peter, I can't keep excusing it when you skip class, okay? Aunt May threatened to cut off my balls last time." A pause. "Yes, I do think she would do it, without hesitation."

Steve leaned against the wall and let his head tilt back against the cool drywall, closing his eyes to focus on Tony's voice. It felt like an eternity since he had been able to just listen to Tony speak.

"Parker, education is important, that's one thing I actually took fairly seriously. You're gonna have to just stick it out." Tony huffed, "Okay, listen up Spiderling, the best I can do is this; tell your teacher that you were up late working on a Stark Industries internship project. I'll have FRI send something out to confirm it."

Steve couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. Hearing Tony scheme to help out the young kid made his heart swell. It was…adorable. It was family.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time you decide to stay out until 3 a.m. trolling for trouble, I expect you to own up to it and take it like a man, got it? Alright. I'll be there to pick you up later, Parker."

He heard Tony's fond chuckle after ending the call. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sam suddenly appeared at his side in the hallway. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before they heard Laura Barton's voice coming from the kitchen with Tony.

"Look at you, you look like an exasperated father!" She giggled.

"I'm getting way too old for this shit, Laura. If the drama in this Compound wasn't enough, that kid is going to be the end of me." He replied testily.

"And yet you love him. He's a good kid, Tones. I spoke to May when she came over for lunch a few days ago, she says that he's never been happier. He was under a shadow for a long time, with the passing of his parents and his uncle, but since meeting you, since becoming part of this team, he's a happy kid again."

Tony's sigh sounded tired. "He's family now, Laura, I can't imagine this place without his homework spread all over every surface. And the other kids are attached to him. Which brings us to the elephant in the room. Have you spoken to Clint yet?"

Silence followed his inquiry. "Yeah, I thought not. Honey, I love you, you know that, but you've got to talk to him at some point. The man is living a few floors under his wife and children and he can't see them. That's torture and you know it."

"Tony, I can't even look at him. It breaks my heart."

There was shuffling in the kitchen before there was sniffing and sounds of comforting and soothing whispers as Laura cried in Tony's arms.

"Mama Bird, I know it hurts. You know that I know it hurts, but you've got to think about the kids too. They need their father."

"He hurt me Tony, he hurt us." She sobbed.

"Honey, you know he didn't mean to."

"Tony, you and Nat had to come save us because he got himself thrown in jail!"

"Laura. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel are upstairs missing their daddy. You don't have to forgive him; you never have to forgive him. I've already promised you the best divorce lawyers if that's the way you want to go, but honey, we both know you don't really want that. Talk to him. At least try."

Steve nudged Sam back towards their rooms away from the private emotional display.

"Wow." Sam said once the door closed softly. "Should I tell Stark that you're love sick and heartbroken too? Maybe he'd give you a hug like that."

Steve tried to smother his friend with the closest pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Later, after Steve had given up trying to kill Sam with his feather down pillow, they had ventured out into the kitchen again, and found it abandoned.

As they prepared some breakfast, many of the others started to make their way in as well.

Steve made coffee and decided to risk attempting to speak to FRIDAY again. He couldn't help but wonder where Tony had disappeared to after his talk with Laura.

"FRIDAY, where is Tony now?" Steve asked the AI as he raised his coffee cup to his lips.

 _"Boss is at the hospital_." Came her reply. Steve nearly choked on his coffee as he spluttered. "He's _what_?"

With all of the sass that could possibly be contained in just her voice, Steve heard repeat her answer again. _"Boss is in the hospital, Mr. Rogers."_ Still, she refused to call him Captain. He had to admit, it stung a bit. "What happened? Why weren't we alerted?" He was already up out of his seat, getting ready to grab his gear.

"Calm down, Steve," Natasha said from her place at the bar counter, sitting noticeably away from the rest of them at the table. "Tony isn't a patient; he visits every Tuesday he is available."

"He doesn't know anyone in there, right?" Steve couldn't help but warm a little bit at Scott's concern.

FRIDAY, obviously, didn't see it in the same way. _"Boss knows the name of every child in the intensive care unit, and brings them individualized gifts to uplift their spirits."_

Scott, realizing what the AI had thought he meant, tried to appease her. "I didn't mean to make it sound that way Miss FRIDAY, I'm sorry. I meant to ask if something had happened."

 _"Apology accepted, Mr. Lang."_ She spoke, her inflection a bit softer now.

Sitting back down, Steve saw Bucky enter the kitchen with a small smile playing on his face. "Buck?" He questioned. Bucky ignored him and instead called out, "Good morning, FRI."

 _"Good morning, James."_ Steve and the others gathered around the table started at the warmth in FRIDAY's voice as she greeted Bucky.

" _James_?" Sam mouthed at him, his eyebrows high. Steve could only shrug and turn his bewildered look to Bucky. "FRI, when did Tony start doing this?" Bucky asked.

 _"Boss began his trips to the Medical Center Research and Development, then to the Care Facilities after your conversation and simulation runs regarding the past."_

Bucky's small smile grew in to a full-blown grin. "You mean, after we spoke about how our dear Stevie here was always sick?" Bucky turned at held Steve's gaze the entire time he asked. _"Affirmative, James. Boss has been lending time and money to the specialists there in an effort to help children with the same afflictions that Mr. Rogers suffered from as a child."_ She responded, smugly.

Bucky gave him a meaningful look before turning to quickly snag one of Natasha's strawberries off her plate at the counter. She batted him away with a smile.

Rhodes walked in then and asked for their attention.

They were all gathered together on the lowest underground level of the Compound. A floor none of them had even known existed until now. Earlier that morning Rhodes had asked everyone to meet there, and he told them to come in their uniforms and gear. Walking in, it was clear that the gigantic space was designed as some kind of a training room. It was several football fields in length.

They had all arrived in small groups until nearly everyone was there. Steve was in his outfit, but was missing his shield. He felt incredibly awkward without it but would didn't voice the fact to anyone other than Bucky – _James_ , he corrected himself.

They had spoken about how Tony and the others called him James and how he liked it because it made him feel like someone new. Not someone from the past but someone finding himself now. He had understood, and promised himself he would do his best to give his friend that.

Sam stood next to him in his gear, but without his wings. Clint was missing his bow and Scott was standing in plain training gear as well, since he didn't have his suit. Wanda was in her normal clothing. The others were all standing ready, Natasha and Bucky had their guns and knives, Vision in his suit with his cape, Rhodes in his Patriot suit.

The most obvious one who was missing was Tony but as Steve looked around he noted that Spider-Man was also missing from the group.

"Alright everyone, we are going to run some training exercises." Rhodes said as he and James were standing in front of them all.

"This is a simulation environment that Tony developed along with Bruce, Peter, and Shuri. The environment will change depending on the simulation settings. This is where we are going to learn to work together as a team again. We can't have practice runs in the real world where everyone can see us if we screw up, so this is where we are for the present. The simulation will run and respond in the same way the real environment would. Buildings will fall, civilians need to be saved, and the objective needs to be completed. At the end of the simulation, we will be able to see exactly how well we preformed. FRIDAY will give us damage assessment, casualty numbers, etc. Any questions?"

It was Wanda who spoke up. "If this is Stark's simulation, why is he not here?"

James answered her, his voice slightly clipped, "Tony will be here in a few minutes, he went to pick up Peter."

"However," Rhodes added, "with Tony's current injury he will not be able to participate in this simulation. He will watch and guide us from the sidelines, giving pointers, observing, and recording data that will help us later."

At that moment, in true Stark fashion, the elevator door opened and the man himself came walking out, a sleek tablet in his hand and Peter Parker bounding along at his side, wheeling in a large cart with locked metal bins stacked up on it.

"Tony, Peter, thanks for joining us." Rhodes called to him.

Tony lifted his head from the tablet in his hands and gave his friend a rueful half smile. The bruising on his face had faded some, but the left side of his face was covered in green and blue patches and his wrist still had a brace on it.

"Would I leave you, gummy-bear?" He snarked back. "Alright, the first simulation is ready. We have a group of rogue hydra terrorists planting bombs in different strategic areas around the city. Civilians are running scared and need evacuation. Everyone ready?"

They all began to head to the middle of the floor when Tony's scoff drew their attention and they turned back towards where he was standing with one eyebrow raised.

"And just how do you plan on helping without your gear. Wilson, do you want your wings back or not?"

Sam's mouth fell open as Peter unlocked and opened up one of the bins on the large cart and pulled out the Falcon pack and RedWing.

"Come on, Wilson, we don't have all day, come reunite with your little pet." Tony said flippantly.

Sam rushed forward and Peter gave him a bright smile as he handed the little flying robot to Sam who took it reverently.

"Let's go, Ant-Guy, come get the suit." Tony called, setting aside his tablet and pulling out the suit, looking almost bored.

Scott stumbled and reached for the suit, taking it in his hands and smiling. He shot Tony a look before nudging him with his shoulder and correcting him, "It's Ant-Man, my guy. Its not that hard."

Tony rolled his eyes and reached into the next bin, pulling out a bow and quiver with arrows. Clint stared at them in wonder. "Those aren't the ones that were confiscated from me." He stated carefully. Tony simply gazed back and answered, "No, they are not. They are the new and improved models. The bow is Vibranium, care of our new friends in Wakanda. As for the arrows I believe I drunkenly promised you some updates some time ago, like heat-seeking, trackers in the tips, grapping hooks, all that jazz." Tony shrugged like it was nothing and used his good hand to toss the bow to Clint, followed by the quiver. Clint caught them and ran his fingers over the bow in wonder.

"Dude, I helped test those, they are so sweet!" Peter told Clint, before turning back to the cart. Clint smiled at the kid and went back to admiring his new toys.

Steve smiled at the sight before turning to resume heading to the middle of the room.

"Rogers." Tony's voice called out. He froze on the spot and slowly turned back towards Tony, his heart in his throat.

Tony's eyes focused on a spot over Steve's shoulder for a moment before sliding his gaze and meeting Steve's. Steve felt his breath catch as blue met brown. No one moved, it was like the air was sucked out of the room as they simply stared at each other.

Tony's eyes weren't blazing with hate, grief, or anger; they were tired, the bruising only highlighting that fatigue. Steve felt like he could drown in them.

Tony finally broke the connection, tilting his head towards the last bin in the cart.

On legs that felt like they might suddenly give out, he forced his steps to approach the cart and peer into the bin. He barely managed to contain the sob threatening to tear from his throat when he saw the shield. _His_ shield. It looked good as new, polished, the claw marks gone, and the paint re-done.

He lifted his gaze back to Tony, but the man had already turned towards Wanda and outstretched his hand to her, holding a pair of gloves. She eyed him warily, but took the offered gloves. Sliding them on, she looked at them in awe. They were black fingerless gloves, but upon closer inspection the black weave of the gloves looked almost purple when the light hit it just right. She gazed at them before looking back at Tony, who offered no explanation.

Peter piped up instead, excitedly babbling, "Tony and Shuri designed them, the are made out of some of the same material as the Black Panther suit, so they form right to your hands. Totally water and fire proof! They hold kinetic energy in them which can then be released for like, double the power! Mr. Stark designed them with you in mind specifically, so they are going to act like a conduit for your powers! You'll see, Miss Witch – Miss Scarlet – sorry, uh but you'll see, they are so freaking cool!"

Wanda couldn't help the small smile as Peter gushed about how cool her new gloves were.

Tony gave her a nod, then turned and gave Peter a pat on the back before turning away to heading up some stairs onto an overlook. Rhodes and Bucky handed out comms to everyone as they all stood there, absolutely dumbfounded with their gear.

Tony called out from the platform and in a matter of seconds, what had once been a large empty floor began to transform into a city in chaos. Sirens were heard and buildings formed around them. It was a simulation, and yet it all felt so real. As Steve stood there he could smell smoke in the air of the city and hear the rumbling from around them. He reached out to the ground and picked up a piece of the crumbled concrete, feeling the heavy weight in his hand. If he didn't know any better, he would think he was truly in this city, not in a simulation. It was beyond incredible.

As he looked around he saw the other members of the team having the same reaction. Tony's voice came over the comms, saying, _"Yeah so anytime you guys want to kick it into gear, the city is literally crumbling around you."_

Steve shook himself. Tony was right. It was a simulation but it was important. He could do this, he had to do this. With the familiar weight of the shield in his hand he felt the need to prove to everyone, but most importantly to Tony, that he deserved it.

"Alright," he called, "Clint, find yourself a high vantage point, you can cover us from there. Sam, lets have you and Vision in the sky, you be our eyes and let us know where we need to be. Spider-Man, you and I will take evacuation of civilians with Barnes and Ant-Man. Widow you are with Colonel Rhodes, use his suit's capabilities to find the bombs and take Scarlet Witch with you, she can use her force fields to contain the blasts if anything goes wrong."

After a moment of hesitation while they all appraised each other, everyone began to move and break into the groups as he suggested. As civilians ran out into the streets, Steve and Bucky began to gather civilians to what they secured as a "safe zone". Spider-Man climbed buildings and helped people out of windows, lowering them to the ground with his webs.

Suddenly a blast rocked the ground and a few buildings in the distance teetered and fell. Dust and pieces of glass, concrete, and metal flew in all different directions.

Bucky dove behind a car as Steve crouched behind his shield and called to Peter, "Spider-Man get down on the ground!"

Spider-Man continued to hold on to the window of a building, attempting to shield himself from the wreckage coming at them.

Tony's voice came over the comms. _"Spider-Man, get down off the buildings, the structures aren't safe and you are exposed to the debris."_

"There are still people in there!" Peter shouted back.

 _"You can't help them if you are hurt Peter."_

"I can do this!" He shot back, his voice desperate as he reached out to a civilian in the building.

The building began to sway and Steve watched in horror as Spider-Man tried and failed to keep his grip. He began to slide down, missing the civilian's hands as the roof crumbled in on them. Spider-Man fell to the ground and released and angry growl as he stood up and then rolled to the left to avoid more falling concrete.

 _"Peter, you need to listen to your team leader. Listen to Cap."_

Steve felt himself falter. Tony called him "Cap". As in, _Captain_. Team Captain. Finally, not Rogers, but Cap. It wasn't Steve, but it was a step that way. And it communicated, by saying Team Leader, that Tony still felt like Steve could run this team.

The momentary elation he felt was quickly crushed as he heard Sam report over the comm, "Cap, we got a big problem. Three more blasts have gone off around the city, there are trapped civilians."

"Hostage situation in the building two blocks over has gone south." Clint reported.

"I've been trying to get in, I can't." Scott's said in a labored breath.

"Ant-Man, get out of that building, its about to go down." Rhodes called. "I have a bomb signature popping up on my screen."

"Leave the hostages? I don't think so." Scott retorted.

Everything continued to go downhill as Wanda's shriek reverberated over the comms. "Scarlet Witch is in trouble, anyone near her position?" No answer. "Wanda, status report, where are you" Steve called, his finger pressed to his ear.

It was Natasha who answered, "Wanda broke off from Rhodes and I a few minutes ago. We haven't seen her."

"Tony?" Steve called out. He knew that Tony was watching the simulation, he had to know where Wanda was and her state.

 _"You won't have an all-knowing pair of eyes out in the field."_ Tony replied. _"Find your teammate. Work together."_

Steve couldn't help but let out a frustrated noise in his throat. "Tony, your suit would be able to locate her."

Tony's next words froze him to the spot. _"You won't have Iron Man on the field forever. Find an alternative or you'll lose another teammate."_

"What does that mean, Stark?" Clint snapped, suddenly appearing on the ground next to Steve and James.

Spider-Mans AI, Karen, spoke over the comms, _"The civilians in the "safe zone" are being targeted. They are no longer safe where they are."_

Next to Steve, James seemed calm, his eyes appraising the situation, but his taut body language gave him away. The situation was deteriorating out of their hands, quickly.

"Are there any clear routes out of the city?" Steve called.

 _"Negative."_ The AI answered. _"The bombs were strategically placed to cut off all exits."_

Vision's voice in his ear appraised the situation, saying, "Captain, the dominoes were set up to trap us in the center of the city with too many civilians and no escape route."

Steve struggled to keep his mind straight. "Sam, Vision, and Rhodes, get down here. We need to start and immediate evac of these people. Women and children first, get them out of here."

Rhodes flew over them then, holding on to Natasha's arm and dropping her in between Steve and James on the ground before landing a few feet away.

"Has anyone found Wanda?" Steve ground out.

Natasha and Rhodes shook their heads. They were all knocked down to their knees by a blast coming from the building Ant-Man had been trying to rescue the hostages from. Glass from the 5th floor shot out in all directions.

"Scott, check in!" Steve yelled. Nothing.

"Lang!" James called out. Still silence.

 _"FRIDAY,"_ Tony's grim voice sounded. _"End the simulation."_

Suddenly, everything faded. They were all standing in the middle of the large empty floor again.

Standing back up they all looked at each other. Any of the dust and glass that had been in their hair or skin was gone. The pain from the shock of the bomb blasts, gone.

"That's one hell of a simulation." Clint remarked from a few feet away.

"Does anyone want to explain what kind of shit show that was?" Tony's voice carried down to them. He was leaning over the edge of the railing on the overlook, his unharmed hand clutching the rail so hard it was white.

"Where are Scott and Wanda?" Rhodes called up to him.

"We're here." Wanda called. They emerged from the far dark corner of the room, walking side by side, their faces somber and a bleak.

"What happened?" Steve called to them as they approached.

"What happened," Tony said, coming down the stairs, limping slightly, "Is that you just lost two of your teammates. Had that simulation been real, you would be now reporting to the world the following statistics: FRIDAY, read them out."

The AI's voice was detached and emotionless as she listed,

 _"Damage to the city: Total._

 _Cost Estimation: Millions in damages._

 _Civilian Casualties: 3,728._

 _Team casualties: 2; Ant-Man and Scarlet Witch._

 _Civilians saved: 74_

 _Mission status: Failure"_

" _Fuck_." James swore next to him.

"Yeah," Tony answered, " _Fuck_ is right. Anyone want to explain?"

They all stood silently. "No?" Tony asked. "Alright then, I will."

He pointed to Clint first, "You were supposed to be giving out assistance from your vantage point. The only pointers you gave were to Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Captain America. Not once did you reach out to the others. You saw the building begin to sway with Spider-Man still on it and said nothing."

"Are you saying I did it on purpose?" Clint shouted.

"No, Barton, I am saying that you didn't think to reach out to those you were less familiar with."

He turned next to Peter. "Spider-Man, when you are given an order by your Team Leader you need to obey. The Captain could see clearly from his location that you were in danger and you wouldn't reach those civilians. You have to listen to others."

"Widow and Patriot, why did you let Scarlet Witch out of your sight?" He asked, turning and addressing them.

"I didn't realize we were babysitting, Tony, I thought this was a team." Rhodes said, clearly unhappy that they were being called out.

"You aren't babysitting, you are watching each other's backs, Patriot, and you both let your team member down." Natasha opened her mouth for a rebuttal but Tony moved on to Wanda herself.

"You wandered away from your teammates, would you care to explain to them why?" He said, sweeping his arm out in a gesture of invitation.

"I thought I saw movement down one of the passages, I went to investigate." She explained.

"Why didn't you alert them to that fact? Why not go together? You left them unprotected as well and you paid the ultimate price for it."

Next he turned to Scott, "You ended up dying as well. The hostages had already been executed, you knew that."

"What?" Steve whirled around to stare Scott. "If you knew they were already gone, why didn't you get out?"

Scott turned an angry and guilty eye on both Steve and Tony. "Because the bad guys were still in there."

Steve shook his head in disbelief. "You died so you could have revenge? How does that help us or those who died Scott? We lost you!"

"I didn't want them to get away with it!"

"Alright, enough." Tony said, raising his hands. "Laura and Maggie have lunch ready upstairs in the kitchen. Everyone go ahead and head up there. We can try the simulation again later after we've all calmed down and had time to think about what happened."

Everyone stood in silence, no one moving until Tony said exasperated, "Did I stutter? Come on, go. In the next simulation we will have Bruce join us. He won't be the hulk, but he will control a simulation version of him from the balcony with me."

Everyone began to put their things down and head towards the elevators. Steve lingered, watching Peter hang back and stand next to Tony, who turned towards him and softened his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Peter's voice sounded small. "I should have listened."

"Why didn't you, Pete?" Tony asked, putting his unhurt hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I didn't want to let the people go. I was so close. And…I didn't want to listen to Captain Rogers." Peter's voice was a whisper, but Steve had the serum. He could hear it just fine.

Tony sighed. "Peter, I need you to be able to trust the others. Captain Rogers will be leading this team. Spend some time with him, okay? I know he seems insufferable but after you get to know him he's really just unbearable." Peter smiled at him and nodded, heading towards the elevator.

After the doors closed, it was Steve and Tony alone. Tony turned in the direction Steve was standing. "He may not know it yet, but I know how sharp your hearing is, Captain."

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you call me 'Captain' again." Steve said tentatively smiling. When Tony didn't answer, he added, "I also never thought I'd hold the shield again."

Tony turned away from him at that, picking up his tablet and swiping through some information. His silence lasted so long Steve thought he wasn't going to answer at all. He began to feel so awkward he started to turn to head towards the elevator when he heard Tony's voice.

"My father may have made that shield, but he made it for you. It was a gift, and I had no right to say anything about it. I…apologize…for telling you otherwise."

Steve felt himself tear up at that. God, he was so pathetic, but Tony standing here, even with his back to him, talking to him, it was something Steve thought he would never get again.

"I didn't deserve it. Your father meant to give it to someone who would treat it with the respect it deserved. I didn't do that then. But…" He took a step closer to Tony, who still had his back to him, but his head was cocked to the side, listening to what Steve was saying. "But, I swear to you, I will be. I wont-" His voice cracked a little bit so he cleared his throat and tried again, "I wont let you down."

"Him." Tony corrected quietly. "You wont let him down."

Steve shook his head as he took another step towards him. "No, Tony, I don't care about Howard. It's you. And I wont let you down, again. I promise you that."

Tony was silent, his body tense, and the hand on the tablet was shaking slightly. Steve could tell that was enough for now. _Baby steps_ , he thought to himself. He turned and walked towards the elevator and as the doors closed he heard the barely audible response from Tony's lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The next few days were full of simulations and training sessions. None of them went overly well, but none of them went as catastrophically wrong as that first one. Tony avoided Steve and everything do with with him, arriving right before they began and exiting immediately once they were over.

Finally, they were all gathered in the gym together, taking turns sparring. Peter wasn't there, Tony had insisted that the kid go to school, but the rest of them were all sitting on the sides, watching Tony and James spar. James was one of the few of them that Tony trusted to spar with him and be careful of his still healing injuries.

Steve had to admit, he was shocked watching Tony fight without the suit. He had obviously been practicing a lot and Steve had a feeling he recognized a lot of the moves as a mix of Natasha, Rhodes, and James, along with some others. Not only was Tony holding his own against James, but he was actually doing well, getting in his fair share of shots.

He and James were having a good time though, the banter back and forth was amusing for everyone to watch. Steve tried to focus on the fight, but was having a difficult time. Tony was wearing a black tank top and grey jogger warm ups that hung on his hips in what Steve could only describe as sinfully distracting. His ass looked absolutely amazing.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he and James circled around each other with matching predatory grins. With a quick movement from James, Tony ended up pinned on his stomach beneath Bucky, who was straddling his hips. Tony's breath was knocked out momentarily, before he huffed out a laugh and wriggled under his captor.

"Oh James, I didn't know you thought of me like that, I'm flattered." Bucky threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You wish, Stark." Tony smiled as he struggled to get up from where he is pinned, "Well, I suppose I have always wondered just how much _enhancement_ that Super Soldier serum affords." And if that didn't just ruin Steve's day. _Had he really wondered?_

James snorts at him and smacks the back of his head before he stands up and offers Tony a hand up as he rolls onto his back. "You are absolutely impossible, Stark. What's wrong, has it been a while, playboy?"

Suddenly, Tony kicks his leg out and swipes at James' feet, knocking him on his ass right next to him. "Not as long as it's been for you, Snowflake."

They both laid together side by side on the mat laughing as Natasha and Bruce stood up.

"Alright, clear off, it's someone else's turn." She smiled at them both, offering them each a hand they used to pull themselves up.

Seeing Tony's bright smile, his face flushed, and his tank riding up his hips while his sweats rode low, Steve hurriedly excused himself from the room to go refill his water bottle before things got embarrassing for him. With a last glance backwards Steve saw James looking at him with a knowing smirk.

Things really only got worse from there.

One morning, a few days later, Sam, Clint, Steve, and Scott were coming back from the gym, heading to the kitchen to clear out all the food from the fridge when they heard suspicious sounds coming from the kitchen living area.

"Oh God, Nat, yes, just like that." Tony's voice purred.

"Ooo Tony, you like that?" Natasha's voice teased.

"Oh _fuck_." Tony groaned.

"Okay, hold on, lets try something new, huh?"

"Gaahhhh, _yes_ , oh _shit_." Tony's voice sounded broken with want.

"Wow, Stark, I never knew you were so _vocal_." She teased.

"Keep it up, Widow, and you can have anything you want from me at anytime. You name it gorgeous and it's yours."

"Oh Tony, don't tempt me like that." Her voice was sultry.

Steve almost dies on the spot. What the hell? Since when are Natasha and Tony – fonduing? And why in the hell was it happening around lunch time in the shared kitchen? He feels jealousy rear its ugly head. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, their thoughts are along the same lines. Scott's face is bright red with embarrassment. Clint's face is red, though Steve doubts it's for the same reason, since he looks ready to kill.

They all suddenly burst into the kitchen and find Natasha trying to work the knots in Tony's back out with a massage.

Steve suddenly decided he wasn't hungry anymore and retreated to his room. Sam looked at him suspiciously.

The next interaction was worse, in an additionally bad way.

Nat and Tony fall asleep snuggling on the couch after watching a movie in the middle of the night. Steve and Clint found them stretched out on the couch, Nat laying spread across Tony, her leg hiked up across his stomach, his arm holding her to his chest, his hand dangerously close to her ass. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts; Tony was wearing only sweats.

"Alright Stark!" Clint yells, making both Nat and Tony jump, Nat falling unceremoniously on the floor. Her reflexes are quick though, a hand shooting out to grab Tony's wrist. Or the bracelet on his wrist? _Interesting_. Tony sits up straight, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looks blearily up at them.

Steve's heart contracts at the sight. He would give anything to have those chocolate brown eyes stare up at him every single morning for the rest of his life.

Clint continued his rage, "That's strike two and I ain't waiting for strike three. Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

Tony may have still been half asleep but if there was one thing the man is not, its slow. His eyes flashed angrily, the milk chocolate pools suddenly turning a dark cocoa. He opened his mouth to respond but Natasha, now on her feet, beat him to it.

"What the hell is your problem, Barton?" Her hands on her hips, every muscle taut as she held herself back from decking Clint right then and there.

"My problem? Since when are you and Stark having sex on the couch?" Tony and Natasha's eyes both go wide as their jaws drop.

"What did you say?" Natasha's voice is deadly. "I-" Clint stutters, "You're both- "

"We," Natasha gestures between herself and Tony, "are both clothed Barton, in case it escaped your notice, and we were _asleep_."

Clint wasn't backing down and Steve winced as he shot back, "Tash, we all know how Stark is okay?" Low blow. If Steve thought Natasha looked dangerous before, it was nothing to the pure terror she was instilling in him now.

"What the hell did you just say?" She said as she took a step toward him before suddenly Tony was up and grabbing her by the wrist now, pulling her away towards him and holding her there.

"Nat, look at me, it's okay, don't worry about it." Her glare softened as she looked up into Tony's eyes. "He said-"

But Tony cut her off. "I know, Nat, I know. It doesn't matter. Hey, look at me." His fingers tilted her chin to look at him, the gesture so intimate Steve felt his jealousy squirm again.

"I can handle it, красный, please, let it go. Nothin' I haven't heard."

She nodded stiffly at him, her eyes sliding back to Steve and Clint before she picked up her blanket from the floor and gathered it in her arms, giving them a last glare before she stalked out of the room.

Left standing there Steve's mind couldn't focus much beyond the picture Tony presented.

He stood there barefoot, his hair mussed from sleep, shirtless, sweat pants riding dangerously low on his tanned hips. Steve felt his mouth go dry at the sight, until his eyes wandered to the Arc Reactor in the middle of his chest. The Arc Reactor itself was fine, but his eyes were drawn to the angry red scar that formed an upside down half crescent. The realization of what made that mark hit him squarely in the gut, nearly knocking the air right out of him.

It took everything he had to tear his eyes away and raise his gaze to look into Tony's eyes. When he did, he found those dark pools swirling dangerously, knowing exactly what Steve had been staring at. The muscle in Tony's jaw jumped as he clenched his jaw hard. With a last look at Clint, Tony retreated from the room, following Natasha's steps until he reached the elevator.

Clint angrily stalked away, saying something about taking a shower before going to _finally_ talk to Laura. Apparently Laura had told him that she was ready to talk about things between them. The kids would not be there, she had stressed that fact, but it was a start and Clint jumped at the chance.

Scott had already spoken with Maggie and Cassie a few days before, though he had stayed tight lipped on details. He did say they were rebuilding things little by little and that Cassie had told Scott that Tony had reminded her often that her daddy loved her.

Steve's heart melted, knowing that Tony had tried to keep the image of the children's fathers positive, even after they had left them for Captain America's agenda.

Красный – Russian for "Red"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 Clint sat slouched on the edge of the couch in the open common room, rhythmically throwing a small bouncy ball against the wall and catching it. He'd been waiting in this same spot since 2 a.m., after Laura had told him that she had enough talking for the night. It was now 2 p.m. and he had yet to see any sign of the Compound's resident genius since the night before.

The talk with Laura had not gotten off to a good start, since Laura had already heard about what he had said that morning to Tony and Natasha. He suspected that FRIDAY had something to do with that. Laura had been furious with him from the moment he was allowed to enter the Penthouse – an invitation which had surprised him anyways. Laura said that Maggie had taken the kids out for the morning, to give them privacy, but that they would be back later. He had been disappointed that the kids wouldn't be there, but not surprised.

Upon the elevator doors sliding open, he had stood gaping unattractively at the open floor of the Compound Penthouse. Well, this chaos explained why Tony and Natasha fell asleep on the lower floor instead of the Penthouse. A massive blanket fort made up of at least ten different large quilts stood in the middle of the room, in front of gigantic television screen mounted on the wall. The surrounding couches cushions had been stripped off to be used in the fort building process. An unfinished princess puzzle was scattered on the surface of a large coffee table that had been pushed to the side to make room for the fort. There were various toys and stuffed animals positioned outside the fort, as if guarding the perimeter. Inside the fort was a nest of even more blankets and pillows.

What might have once been an easy bake oven, but now had Stark-like modifications added to it, had taken residence on what would have once been a mini bar. It was now covered in a rainbow of frosting and sprinkles, with mini cupcakes in their brightly colored wrapping stacked up in a tier.

Moving further into the room he tried to avoid stepping on lego pieces as he looked at the many items hanging on the walls; pictures, posters, framed antiques, etc. A large poster of Iron Man, _typical_ \- but it had a bunch of smaller pieces of paper taped over it, almost covering the image. Stepping closer he easily recognized his own children's drawings mixed with what he assumed to be Cassie Lang's. They were crayon drawings of Iron Man, the Compound, Aunt Nat, family holding hands, many of the other Avengers, the farmhouse, and other heartwarming scenes.

In frames along the wall were montages of photographs full of smiles. Lila and Cassie with the easy bake oven, smears of frosting on their cheeks as they threw their arms around each other and smiled for the camera. Tony and Cooper trying to fit as many cake pops as possible into their mouths. Laura, Maggie, and Natasha relaxing in deck chairs with sunglasses holding up glasses of lemonade. Tony in his workshop, eyes crinkling with laughter looking over at DUM-E who just spilled a smoothie all over Rhodes. Tony standing next to Peter with his arm around the boy's shoulder, practically glowing with pride as Peter held his science fair ribbon up for the camera. Nathaniel, his chubby hands holding Tony's fingers, trying to walk-stumble into Vision's outstretched arms. Nathaniel drooling on Tony's Armani clad shoulder- Tony doing his best to look annoyed- and failing miserably. Peter taking a selfie with all of them squished together on the couch with bowls of popcorn for what must be movie night. Barnes, complete with bedhead, in the kitchen attempting to flip pancakes in the air with a skillet. Tony with Lila sitting on his shoulders and and Barnes with Cassie perched on his, standing in front of a gigantic fish tank. A few cut outs from newspapers and magazines of the Avengers posing together after New York. So many more.

The photos made his heart swell with love and with loss. He missed these things. Tony had saved his families lives, but he had also invited them into his own home and then made it their own. He might have felt anger and jealousy, except that there were more pictures. He and Laura dancing together at their very private wedding. The day Cooper was born, Clint holding him with reverence. The day Lila was born, Clint helping Cooper hold his new sister. A fishing trip they had taken as a family, Clint and Cooper holding up a large trout for the camera. Nathaniel asleep on his chest. He and Laura, cuddled together in a blanket on the porch of the farmhouse. Additionally, he noticed all the pictures of the Lang family in the same fashion.

There was no erasing or replacing happening here, just adding. The families they had known had been pulled apart and those who were left behind had been gathered together and protected by Tony.

Scott had been here to speak with Maggie and Cassie a few days before. When he had come back down he hadn't spoken much and refused to give anyone any details. He had been annoyed with the guy at the time. Now though, he understood. How do you describe the feeling of someone handing you a second chance with the most precious thing you've ever been lucky enough to have in the first place? How do you reconcile that with the idea the person who gave it back to you is someone you left behind in pain, and mocked as you did it?

Further along the wall were plaques of achievement, some with Cooper's name on them, others with Cassie or Lila's, from schooling. Medals, ribbons, and trophies were shining on a mounted shelf and Clint's eyes watered slightly as he saw one for an archery competition with Cooper's name that had been held while he was in Wakanda.

A smaller gold trophy caught his eye and he picked it up in his hand to get a close look at it. A ceramic cupcake trophy from a junior bake-off bore the name _Lila Stark_.

"She wanted to compete so badly." Laura's voice behind him startled him. He turned to look at her as she continued, "They kept airing the stupid commercials about it. Tony saw how much she wished she could be in it, so he pulled some strings. Obviously, she couldn't compete with her own name, so Tony told her to choose one." She smiled softly at the little trophy. "She did."

"Laura." He whispered her name. She turned sad eyes on him and sighed, walking over to a set of armchairs and moved the coloring books onto a side table. Gesturing for him to take the other seat she said, "Let's talk Clint. I'll tell you what's happened here and then you can try and explain to me your story and tell me why you think I should care."

Clint had listened to Laura relive the last year of their lives, first on the down low with bodyguards paid for by Tony Stark. She recounted a miserable life, one with a lot of fear and constant moving around. Then, one day a few months in, Tony Stark himself had shown up on the doorstep of the safe house they were currently hiding in. He had lost too much weight his eyes were a bit sunken. They sat together and he told her what had really happened with the Accords and Siberia.

He hadn't bothered to lie about the alcohol or the drug usage, it was clear that he was self medicating. What had surprised her was that he maintained the true reason he was in such a bad state was because he was trying to clean up. He had leaned forward and held her hand lightly, removing his sunglasses and telling her that he had considered Clint family. He didn't blame Clint, although that didn't mean what happened didn't still hurt. _"Clint's family should be treated better than this.",_ he had said. _"Clint's family is my family, and I can promise you this, no Stark has ever lived in these conditions."_ His wink had been tired but his smile was genuine.

Hearing Laura talk about the caring kind person Tony hid behind all of his jokes, smiles, and winks left Clint feeling angry at everything that had happened and how he hadn't bothered to care. No one was completely right and no one was completely wrong. All they would have had to do was communicate. Tony had known the Accords were shit, and he had planned to do something about that. _"He should have told us that_!" he argued, _"Why didn't you bother to ask?"_ Laura had returned.

Around 10:00 pm the elevator doors had slid open and the sound of voices flooded the quiet Penthouse.

Tony and Peter stepped off the elevator, in the middle of a debate. "Peter, if I give you a room here, you'll never leave." Peter held Cassie's small hand in his as he answered, "What?! I would so! I do have a life, you know- friends! It would just be like, in case I needed to stay over or something." Maggie, who was holding a sleepy Nathaniel in her arms, rolled her eyes as she stepped off the elevator behind them, Cooper and Lila trailing after her.

Upon stepping on the floor and seeing Laura and Clint in the armchairs, Tony's face was guarded for a second before he gave them a small nod. He began to usher the kids down the hall to their rooms, declaring it was "Past my bedtime, so I know it's way past yours!"

Cooper refused to meet Clint's eyes as he stormed past, dragging Cassie and Peter with him. Lila hesitated momentarily, though, peering at her father. Tony stood with her, he didn't try to push her or rush her, simply waiting for the small girl to make her own choice. As she stood uncertain, Tony leaned over and said, "Why don't you tell your daddy goodnight, honey?"

Lila looked into Tony's eyes, uncertain, but he gave her a smile and an encouraging nod.

Lila smiled back and said quietly, "Goodnight, Daddy."

Clint tried not to let the tears fall as he smiled and whispered back, "Sleep tight, baby. I love you."

Lila turned to follow the others down the hallway. Clint caught Tony's gaze for only a moment, but tried to convey as much gratitude as he possibly could. Tony's lips gave a small upward quirk before he followed Lila's footsteps, leaving just the two of them again.

At 2 a.m. Laura had told him that she was tired, but that they would continue to talk. She didn't promise anything and he didn't ask her to. He felt lighter as he stepped into the elevator to go back down to the shared level below. On the floor in the elevator he picked up a small red bouncy ball and smiled.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so instead he sat down on the couch in the main area and tried to sort out his thoughts. He would apologize to Tony. He already knew that he wanted and needed to do that, but tonight had solidified just how important it was that Clint rebuild the relationship they had. Rebuild and improve. He sat on the couch thinking about how he would go about it for hours, hoping that Tony would show his face at some point.

Finally, after 10 hours of waiting, Tony stepped out of the elevator from his workshop. _When did he even go down there?_ Clint thought.

Tony shuffled over to the coffee maker tiredly, not paying much mind to Clint. He decided the best way to let Stark know he was there would be to continue throwing the bouncy ball at the wall.

Turns out that maybe it wasn't, since when the ball connected with the wall and made a dull thump, Stark nearly jumped out of his skin, ducking and diving behind the counter and whipping around in the direction the noise came from, arm raised with the gauntlet repulser aimed at the spot.

"Whoa, whoa, Stark, it's just me!" He yelled throwing up his hands in surrender, the bouncy ball clutched in his left hand.

" _Jesus Christ_ , Barton," He breathed, lowering his arm, the gauntlet disappearing back into the bracelet on his wrist. He lifted his hand to his chest and pressed his palm against the arc reactor. "What is wrong with you?"

"Uh, sorry?" Clint offered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Tony stood back up slowly and leaned on the counter, a hand still pressed to the middle of his chest. Seeing that Clint was eyeing the movement, he dropped his hand and straightened abruptly, turning back toward the coffee maker.

Clint took a steadying breath and walked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter near Tony, who he knew was watching every movement he made, but was trying to pretend he wasn't.

"Listen, Sta- _Tony_ , I'm sorry 'bout what I said yesterday. What you do on your own time, who you do, that's private and I shouldn't have commented." Tony's breathing increased slightly, but he didn't walk away or hit him, so Clint took that as a sign to continue as Tony turned to face him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You've taken care of my family when I wasn't there to do it. I know that my choices made it happen, and it doesn't really matter if they were for the right or wrong reasons. The point is that I made those choices and it meant that I left my family in danger. You made my family your family, even when I gave you no reason to think of me as family. I said terrible things, in a situation I didn't understand but thought I did. I can't stress how sorry I am for that. You've made a family here again, even when yours was taken from you, more than once." Tony flinched minutely at that. "I…I would…I want to be a part of your family again, Tony. But this time I want to be a family member towards you, too. I want to earn it and deserve it. I know trust like that takes a while to build, even under the best circumstances, which we aren't in, so I understand if you-"

"Clint. You trying to steal my word vomit record right now?" Tony tried to joke.

"Tony, please. Normally I would appreciate what you're doing, and I would take the easy way out of this that you are offering, but right now I need you to look in my eyes and know that I mean every single word." He hesitated and slowly raised an open palm up to Tony's shoulder, slow enough that Tony could stop him if he needed or wanted. Tony eyed the hand and tensed but didn't step away or stop him. "You are my family, and I'm going to be there for you, like family should be."

Tony swallowed and turned his head to the side for a moment. Clint waited, keeping his hand firmly on Tony's shoulder. Finally, Tony gave him a quick nod and a small smile, the first genuine one he had given him since they came home.

Tony stepped back and broke the moment, the smile still on his face as he turned back to the coffee maker.

"Did you and Lang trade notes or something?" Tony asked playfully.

"Why, did the jackass steal my words?" He joked back.

Tony shook his head. "Not exactly. General train of thought."

"Ugh. I cannot believe I just gave you a heartfelt chick moment, and you are comparing me to Scott Lang."

Tony's eye quirked as his smile grew. "Isn't that guy on your team?"

"He's on your team too, Stark."

Tony huffed at that, "Touché. That's Ste-Rodgers fault though." Clint didn't miss how Tony couldn't say Steve's name, but he chose not to comment.

"I actually really like the guy. He's a good fit. And he can ride ants into battle, I mean, give the guy some theatric points." Tony said laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Tony sat in his lab blankly staring at one of the many screens he had up. He was trying to distract himself with work and honestly, it wasn't working as well as it usually did. Clint coming to him had been a little bit of a shock. Scott's conversation hadn't amazed him as much, after all they didn't have history and Scott fighting for Rogers wasn't a personal betrayal. But Clint had come to him and apologized, not for his actions but for the pain they caused, which was so much better. The actions couldn't be changed, but Clint's acknowledgement that he understood and was sorry for the pain, that was a bit of healing that Tony wasn't ashamed to admit he had needed.

FRIDAY interrupted his thoughts. _"Boss, Sam Wilson would like to go grocery shopping."_

That was…unexpected. "He wants to what now? How do you know that?" He replied.

 _"He has been opening and closing the refrigerator and kitchen cupboards for the last twenty minutes. He is talking to himself and said something about grocery shopping."_

"Uh huh. Did you tell him that he can give you his requests and we'll have someone take care of it?"

 _"I did, sir, but he said, and I quote, 'If I don't even know what I want, how can I tell someone else to get it for me?'."_

Tony chuckled a little at that. He had always liked Wilson and they had gotten along well before everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. His message to Tony and Rhodey from Wakanda had been kind and had meant a lot to them both, even though Tony knew Rhodey never blamed Sam for what had happened to him. He wondered if they had spoken at all. Tony was sure Rhodey would have mentioned it. Then again, Rhodey was busy and wasn't around as much. When he was, he spent most of his time with Tony, who definitely didn't try to spend his time with any of the Compound's occupants who weren't allowed in the Penthouse.

Making a decision, he stood and exited his lab, riding the elevator up to the shared level before he could change his mind. As he walked into the kitchen he passed James lounging on the couch. He held his finger to his lips as he walked into the kitchen area and leaned against the counter, watching Sam with a smile.

The man looked like he was trying to crawl inside the cabinet looking for something so he hadn't noticed Tony come in. James silently lifted himself from the couch and joined Tony at the counter, sharing a smile with him as they watched Sam rummage around like a squirrel.

"If you're looking for Wonderland, its in the cabinet next to the dishwasher." Tony called out.

Sam jumped at the voice, hitting his head on the top of the cabinet. "Ow, dammit!"

Emerging from the cabinet he turned towards Tony and James. From the look on his face as his eyes landed on Tony, he was obviously expecting literally anyone else.

"Looking for something in specific, Sam?" James said with a smug smile.

"What, no, just- I'm hungry-" He stuttered, obviously uncomfortable at being confronted with his fruitless food search.

"How about a run to the store? I could go for some Oreo's and I'm 98% sure that Clint ate them all last night. Snowflake, wanna come with?" Tony turned and asked James, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Well… I don't really know what I want so I don't know what to ask you to pick up…" Sam said, trailing off.

"Doesn't matter." Tony said, smiling at him easily. "When you see it, you'll know." He pushed away from the counter and said, "Just give me a couple minutes to change and we'll head out on the town." James smiled and began to follow him when Sam suddenly called after them.

"I… I can't leave. House arrest kind of deal, remember?"

Tony raised a dark eyebrow at him. "I seem to remember the Accords specifically stating that you were allowed to leave if you are accompanied by your guardian." He gestured towards himself. "So, suit up Falcon. I'll even strap you into your car seat." He said with a wink before turning and continuing to the elevators.

James gave Sam a thumbs up. "Honestly Sam, did you even read the thing before you signed?" He said as he walked backwards towards the elevator after Tony.

Sam was left dumbfounded in the kitchen as the doors closed behind them. He stood there for a second more before taking off down the hallway to his own room to change. He was going grocery shopping. He was going grocery shopping with Iron Man and The Winter Soldier. He was glad no one was there to see the gigantic goofy smile he was sure was currently stretched across his face as he tried to find his other shoe.

In the elevator Tony and James both were still smiling at the look on Sam's face.

"Did Clint really eat all of the Oreo's?" James asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but if anyone was going to do it, it would be him, wouldn't it?" Tony shrugged. They laughed as they stepped into the Penthouse.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can find my wallet. It's gotta be here somewhere. Meet me back here in 5."

James nodded as he watched Tony walk away. He was really proud of this move that Tony was making towards being friends with Sam. He knew that Tony didn't harbor any negative feelings towards the man, but Sam hadn't been so sure. Sam had tried to keep his distance, while still being friendly, so as to make sure Tony didn't feel crowded or demanded of. James also knew that Sam was playing interference between Tony and Wanda.

The girl hadn't been around very much herself, but James had watched the very few times that Tony had come into the kitchen for coffee and had seen Sam ask Wanda to help him with something in another room. He also knew that Sam was doing a damn good job of keeping Steve's head up and distracted.

He snagged one of the mini cupcakes Lila had made earlier as he waited for Tony.

Fifteen minutes later they all met in the garage, wearing hats and sunglasses in a sad hope to attempt to go out with some anonymity. Getting into Tony's White Audi R8, Sam looked like he was about to die of happiness as James let him slide into the front seat. Once inside, James leaned forward between them and said, "Sam, I'm going to ask you this only once. Can you move your seat up?"

He and Sam laughed as Tony looked perplexed. Sam answered, "No." but adjusted his seat anyways.

As they pulled out of the Compound and started down the road Sam nearly had his face pressed up against the window. He hadn't been out of the Compound once since they arrived and before that he had only seen the city as they flew in on the QuinJet. Tony felt slightly bad for him, so he rolled the windows down and laughed as Sam stuck his head out and whooped as Tony hit the gas pedal.

The three of them sped down the streets to the nearest grocery store leaving behind the oppressive situation the Compound couldn't help but constantly remind them of. They pulled into the store parking lot and James snagged a cart out of the cart return as they walked in.

"Why not get one from inside?" Sam asked him.

James opened him mouth to answer but Tony beat him to it, rolling his eyes as he said, "James insists that if you take one from outside, it's one less that the employee has to retrieve later. He's a true gentleman like that."

Sam laughed as James pulled a face at Tony. Obviously, this wasn't the first time this conversation had happened. Tony walked in front of them and greeted the employee at the door cheerfully.

"How often have you two done the domestic grocery shopping?" Sam asked James teasingly.

James watched Tony with a fond smile as he answered, "A few months ago Tony and I took a three day drive down the coast in search of a specific candy Stevie and I used to like getting when we were kids in Brooklyn. I showed him the memory in one of our last mandatory BARF sessions. When I told him they were our favorite he insisted we find some. We left that night."

Sam nodded and watched Tony purposefully stride towards the snacks isle of the store. "That sounds fun."

"He's that kind of a guy. When we finally found some at a tiny store in the middle of a podunk dirt town, he bought all of the stock they had. I still have some, I'll let you try it. I think Tony still has a bag stashed away somewhere too."

Sam stopped short as realization settled on him. "Are they butterscotch?"

James didn't look at him as he put a bag of chips from a display in their basket as they walked by. "Yeah, they're little disks of butterscotch mixed with-"

"Peanut butter." Sam finished for him. James nodded with a smile. "Yeah, have you had them?"

Sam nodded, staring into space as his brain worked. James glanced at him with a smile and then did a double take, his smile faltering and eyebrows knitting together at the look on Sam's face.

"When we moved back in, Steve found a bag of them in the drawer of his nightstand."

Realization dawned on James face and he smiled softly at Sam before looking at Tony down the isle, obviously torn between the selections of cookies he was considering.

"Tony can be pretty complicated." He stated, returning his gaze to Sam.

"And Steve can be pretty dense. He thought they came from you, but he wasn't sure how you found them." He returned.

James laughed at that with a nod. "Too bad they're both so set on guilt and blame. They could share them together."

Sam was about to answer when Tony came strutting back up to them with his arms full of various candy and snacks. He dumped them into their basket with a large smile. When Sam gave him an incredulous look at the sheer number of items he only smiled perkier. "What? It's for the kids. Well, most of it. The Pringles are mine, so don't even look at them, Wilson." He said, shaking a finger at Sam, who raised his hands in surrender.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Great. Next, the healthy isle or as we like to say, The Party Pooper Isle. We gotta get Bruce his quinoa and other shit."

As they gathered the other items from the list Tony had pulled from his pocket Sam let himself enjoy being with James and Tony as they fought over which brand they should buy. James, growing up through the Great Depression was attempting to convince Tony that the cheaper brand was a smarter buy. In response, Tony took out his credit card and waved it under James' nose, asking if he forgot who he was shopping with.

In the middle of their argument, Tony's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and his face lit up at whatever he saw on the screen, swiping to answer the call.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten me, Kitty Cat." He said with a huge grin. "Tonight?" Yes, of course it's alright, you know my home is your home. One condition, though, you bring that bright beautiful tech princess." He paused for a moment to listen to the caller's answer. "Of course I like her more than I like you. She and I were meant to be besties." Another pause. "Don't be such a sour-puss. I still love you, I just like her much better. Can you blame me?"

Tony ended the call and excitedly announced that King T'Challa and Princess Shuri would be arriving that night and be joining them at the Compound for a few days. He smiled as he said, "I gotta tell Peter, they've been electronic pen pals for a while now. He's going to die when he hears." With that he walked away to call the kid.

"Tony and T'Challa are good friends, then? He and I spoke a lot while we were hiding in his palace. But he kept their friendship pretty quiet."

James nodded and said, "T'Challa was a big the reason Tony pulled himself together and got his shit together enough to fix all of our shit. They leaned on each other a lot and became good friends as they fixed the Accords and everything."

"What?" Sam gaped.

"What?" James said absently, before a horrible realization of what he just said dawned on him. "Oh shit. Sam. Sam listen to me." James turned and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, making Sam face him. "Sam, you cannot say anything about that. I wasn't supposed to know and when I found out Tony was livid and made me swear not to say anything. You can't tell the others. Do you understand?" Sam's gaze flickered down the isle to Tony who was on the phone with Peter.

"Sam." James said forcefully.

"Ye-Yeah, okay, I understand. I won't say anything. But you gotta promise me you'll tell me about it when we get back to the Compound and we are alone, got it?"

James sighed and nodded. "Good." Sam said as Tony came back to them, smiling brightly. "Alright, Peter is going to do his homework and then he will come over. Let's get some more stuff for a celebration to welcome our friends tonight!"

About 30 minutes later they were headed to the front of the store with a cart full of the strangest assortment of items Sam had ever seen. Tony had insisted on Sam picking out at least three items, saying that he was an important business man and wouldn't be able to go grocery shopping every time Sam was having a cupboard crisis.

Passing a shelf full of electronics, Tony grabbed a pair of wireless headphones and tossed them into the cart as well.

"Not Stark tech?" Sam said in a mocking incredulous tone. Tony looked sick at the idea, but only said, "Wanda." And kept walking. James offered, "Vision mentioned that Wanda's headphones broke and she was unhappy about it. Vision offered to ask Tony for some but she didn't like the idea of using something Tony gave her."

"So he's buying her some because she's acting too childish to accept a gift from him?" Sam asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. James only shrugged as he continued to push the cart behind Tony, who said, "She won't know. Vision will say he picked them up."

Sam tried to bite his tongue, he really did, but he couldn't just let that slide. "She seemed to take her new gloves without much of a thought."

Tony shrugged one shoulder as they started to pile their items on the register check out belt.

After paying, they loaded up the groceries back into their cart and made their way out to the car, loading the groceries into the trunk and back seat next to James. Tony was about to get into the driver's seat when he stopped and tilted his head at Sam, considering. Sam froze and said, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Tony only tilted his head a little more before he threw the keys at Sam, who caught them easily.

"Lets play musical chairs for a second." Tony said, as he started to come around to the passenger's side instead. Sam stared at the keys in his hand. "Wha- Are you serious?" Tony slapped him on the back as he passed him and opened the passenger door instead and began to get in. "If you crash my car, I will have FRIDAY take over Red Wing's system and he will spend the rest of his mechanical life bringing me coffee." Tony said with a smile.

Sam tried to be cool as he slid into the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel.

"Why don't I get to switch seats?" James asked from the backseat.

"Shut up and but your seatbelt on Barnes. We protect our senior citizens in this family." Tony said and he and Sam laughed as James huffed and sat back to buckle his seat belt.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Steve had come back from the gym with Scott hoping to find James or Sam, but they couldn't find them anywhere. He even asked FRIDAY if they were on one of the floors he didn't have access to, but she had said no. It was only when Scott asked if they were in the Compound at all that she told them that they had gone out.

Surprised, Steve had asked where they had gone and FRIDAY had told him quite clearly that he didn't have clearance for information like that. Scott tried to suppress a smirk at how much the AI obviously wasn't a Captain America fan. Steve wasn't impressed. Instead, they sat down on the couches and Scott turned on the history channel and tried to annoy Steve by asking which details were accurate and which weren't. Even when Steve reminded him that he hadn't been around for the 1960's, Scott continued to ask the questions. Steve rolled his eyes fondly, knowing that Scott was trying to distract him.

The elevator door opened and Maggie and Laura stepped off with all of the kids. That was odd, since they hardly ever stopped on the communal floor, preferring to maintain their space and stay in the Penthouse.

Cassie came running up to Scott and jumped easily into his lap, throwing her arms around him and lighting Scott's face up like Christmas Day.

"Hi Sugarplum, what trouble are you guys up to?" Scott asked, holding his daughter tightly.

"Uncle Tony said that they were bringing home treats and we were going to have guests, like a party! They said they would be here soon. Mommy and Auntie Laura said that if we were having guests we needed to clean up down here."

Steve looked around at the floor. It already looked clean to him, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Cassie, come help Lila and Cooper get the cleaning stuff. Remember, if you are going to be here you need to help."

Cassie slid out of Scott's arms and began to walk into the kitchen when she turned towards Steve unexpectedly. She looked him up and down for a minute and Steve fought the urge to squirm under the gaze of a child. Finally, she stepped forward and whispered, "Uncle Tony says you like to play Frisbee."

 _Frisbee_? He thought. _Oh_. It seemed like years ago that Tony used to make fun of Steve, asking if he ever thought of competing in Ultimate Frisbee. Steve didn't know why she was whispering, but he wasn't about to ask, so he leaned forward slightly and whispered back, "Do you like to play Frisbee?"

She nodded back eagerly. "Maybe we will go outside sometime and play?" He said, a little unsure at interacting with kids but not about to let the little girl down.

"Tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Steve was about to answer when the elevator door opened again and Tony, Sam, and James came walking onto the floor. They each had way too many grocery bags loaded up on their arms as they stumbled into the kitchen and deposited them on the counters.

"Tony!" Laura exclaimed. "You know I hate when you do that, you'll squish the bread!"

Tony gave her his most charming smile as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Its not like we were going to make more than one trip, Mama Bird." He answered sweetly.

Sam tried to look apologetic as he put his bags down too. "I think I had the bread, Mrs. Barton. Sorry about that." Laura turned and gave him an appraising look before she smiled at him warmly. "It's Laura, Sam. If you're going to be squishing the bread and driving me crazy with Tony, you might as well call me by my first name while you do it."

Sam smiled back at her earnestly as Tony clapped him on the shoulder and James started putting items into the fridge with Maggie. Sam turned and spotted Steve on the couch with Scott.

"Sup, Cap? How was the gym?" He greeted. Tony's smile faltered a bit at the mention of Steve, but quickly replaced it with his mask. For Steve, that was much worse than if Tony just glared at him.

"Gym was fine; Scott is doing really well with his hand to hand." He answered.

"What he means by that," Scott cut in, "Is that he only knocked me on my ass 20 times."

"Hey, that's an improvement from the 30 last week!" James called from the kitchen.

"The others are all still down there. Natasha and Clint were going to spar." Scott said and Tony chuckled, turning to James and saying, "Brave and foolish man. That ought to be good."

Cooper came running up to Tony, who ruffled his hair affectionately. Cassie and Lila both ran up in front of him as well, staring up at him with big eyes.

"Hmm… puppy eyes, that could only mean one thing. I was supposed to get you little munchkins some treats or something?"

"Uncle Tonnyyyy!" Cassie whined. Tony looked at the children with wide innocent eyes. Making a big show, he turned and rifled through some of the bags. "Let's see, what do we have here. Some asparagus?" The disgusted look on the kid's faces said it all. "No? How about some cauliflower?" The kids looked still unimpressed. "Oh, you couldn't possibly mean these?" He said as he pulled out three candy bars. At the sight of the chocolate the children began to cheer.

"Alright, alright, hold on, back you savage children!" Tony exclaimed as he held the candy bars above his head out of their reach. "I am nothing, if not a business man. So, impress Mr. Stark and sell to me. Why should I give you such delectable treats, hmm? And you'll need confirmation this time, not like last time when you got treats after giving your mothers a heart attack disappearing from the store!" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Steve watched the exchange with a fond smile. Uncle Tony was absolutely endearing and quickly becoming one of his favorite parts Tony played. Cooper spoke first, "I shot 10 for 10 at the archery range yesterday. I beat everyone in my class!" Tony whistled, clearly impressed, and handed him the 3 Musketeer bar after checking out his story with Laura.

Lila stood for a moment, chewing on her lip as she searched for something to impress Tony into giving her the treat. "I helped mommy watch Nate today and made us macaroni and cheese for lunch!" Tony turned towards Laura, who confirmed Lila's story with a nod. Tony turned soft eyes on the little girl and handed her the Twix bar.

Turning last to Cassie, he shook the Snickers bar at her temptingly. She looked slightly at a loss for a moment before brightening up and telling him, "I made a new friend!" Tony raised both eyebrows and said, "Is that so? Alright then, who is it? Remember I need confirmation." She smiled as she turned around and pointed directly at Steve.

Steve felt himself freeze for a moment as all eyes turned on him. Cassie continued past his discomfort however and said, "We are going to play Frisbee together!" She looked at Steve, waiting for him to confirm her story for her.

Trying to swallow his apprehension he met Tony's guardedly curious gaze. He nodded slightly stiffly and cleared his throat. "O-Oh, yes. We are."

Tony eyed him for a moment longer before he released Steve from his piercing brown gaze and turned his attention back to Cassie.

"Well then, I'd say you earned your treat little missy." He winked as he handed her the Snickers bar. Delightedly, she took it and ran off after Cooper and Lila. Tony glanced at Steve again before turning around and addressing everyone.

"T'Challa and Shuri will be here in just a few hours and they are going to be staying with us for a few days. I've got Peter coming over too. I thought we could have a little party and movie night." The three children, cheered, their mouths full of chocolate.

"Sounds great, Tones." Maggie said. "We were just going to clean up a bit." Tony looked around the room at that and Steve tried to suppress a smile. Tony clearly had the same thought he had earlier.

"Alrighty then. Well I am going to do a few things down in the lab until then, I've got a lot of things for Shuri and I to look at together. See you all in a few hours." He called as he walked to the elevator. His eyes connected with Steve's for a moment as the doors closed and Steve wished more than anything he could follow him. Wisely, he stayed put on the couch and watched him go.

About an hour later the elevator arrived on the floor again and Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Vision, and Bruce stumbled out. Wanda and Vision were supporting Clint between them, who had a bit of blood trickling from a cut on his forehead.

Steve and Scott both shot up from their places on the couch with the kids. "What happened?" Steve said as he rushed over to them. Clint waved at him with his hand on Visions shoulder. "I'm fine, Cap. Just took a hit while we were sparring." Before he could open his mouth Vision spoke, "It was an accident, Captain Rogers." He tried to assure him.

Steve almost wanted to argue, but Clint gave him a slightly bashful look as he said, "Just got a little distracted Cap, 'm head wasn't in the game. Nat got in a lucky kick, that's all." Steve saw the small smile Natasha gave Clint and the soft one he returned to her. The pieces clicked in Steve's head at that. It was a free shot Clint had let Natasha take as his apology. He wanted to roll his eyes and ask why Super-Spies couldn't just apologize like normal people but thought better of it.

They all went to the kitchen and deposited Clint on one of the counter stools. Laura gave him a very disapproving look which Clint looked slightly guilty receiving but sent her a tiny smile anyways. Steve thought it was sweet when she rolled her eyes and suppressed smiling back at her husband.

"Is your head alright, daddy?" Lila spoke up from the couch. They all turned and saw the three kids peering over the top of the leather.

"Yeah baby, it looks worse than it is." Clint called back to her. Cooper said nothing, but watched his father with mild concern.

Laura came over and pushed a wet wash cloth against the cut and Clint looked up at her. Steve turned away as Clint's hand reached for Laura's other hand at her side. She was tense for a moment before she squeezed his hand back for a moment before releasing his hand and using hers to push his hair back and wipe the blood on his forehead away.

Suddenly, the moment is broken as FRIDAY interrupted the fragile peace.

 _"James, Boss is in need of assistance in the lab."_

James nodded and responded, "Got it FRI, tell him I'll be right down." Steve felt a stab of jealousy. He used to love watching Tony work in his lab, and his favorite was when Tony would ask for his help holding something while he fixed it or anything else Tony would allow him to do.

 _"James, Boss is in need of immediate medical assistance."_ She said, her voice urgent.

At that, James, Bruce, Vision, and Natasha shared a worried glance and sprang up towards the elevator. Steve stood too, noticing that Scott, Wanda, Sam and Clint were right there as well. No one stopped them as they all gathered in the elevator, obviously they were all too focused on getting to Tony to consider that the other's shouldn't be with them. It made Steve even more worried that FRIDAY didn't try to enforce their restricted floor rules either. Something must have been drastically wrong.

As soon as the elevator doors began to open they all poured out and ran towards the lab doors. The lab was on blackout. James tried the door but it was locked.

"FRI, unlock the door!" He called to the AI.

 _"My codes were overridden by Boss when he began the simulation, I cannot open it James."_ The AI sounded desperate.

Natasha turned fearful eyes on James. "Simulation." She stated. It wasn't a question and the panic in her eyes spoke volumes. Steve felt his heart hammering out of his chest.

"Do something!" Wanda shouted to Vision. The man shook his head, "I cannot. Tony made sure his lab was secured with the upgrades. I cannot pass through the walls." His voice was tight. Natasha turned towards Bruce who looked lost for a moment, considering what additional damage turning into the Hulk might cause. "The children upstairs…" He said weakly.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Steve. It probably wouldn't work, there was no reason it should work, but what options did he have? He called out to FRIDAY desperately.

"FRIDAY, Critical Situation Override. Authorization: Rogers, Steven. Code: CAP1945"

The others looked at him and no one bothered to even try and tell him it wouldn't work. They were all hoping it would.

A silent moment passed before FRIDAY said, _"Voice recognition, Captain America, Critical Situation Override: Accepted."_

The light on the door turned green and James wrenched the door open forcefully and they all followed. The rest of them stood for a moment, their eyes adapting to the darkness, but the serum meant Steve and James didn't need it. Steve followed James as he ran to the door on the far wall.

"It's BARF." He said as they slid up the door. "Do it again, Stevie." He said as they got to the locked door.

Steve repeated his authorization and the light on the door turned green and unlocked. They both pushed through and Steve was hit with the unexpected picture the room presented. He felt the others enter the room behind him and freeze as well.

They were standing on some alien landscape in the middle of a vast darkness. Steve jumped as one of the Leviathan from New York flew over them and hovered above. He watched as more of them materialized out of the darkness. To his horror, they were all flying for another one of the huge portals that had been over the city that day. Or-wait- was it the same portal? No, but he recognized Earth on the other side. It was an invasion, and one they wouldn't have much hope of winning. Steve felt sick. A hand on his arm made him jump.

"It's not real Stevie, it's Tony, it's in his head, it's BARF." Steve nodded dumbly at James. Right. BARF. He had watched the youtube video of Tony's simulation more times than he was prepared to admit. He also knew from his phone conversations with James while he was undergoing treatment that Tony and Shuri had made huge improvements since. But if this was BARF, it meant this was a memory. Is this what Tony had seen when he flew the nuke through the portal? No, the Earth was too far away. His head hurt and his brain struggled to wrap around what was happening.

His eyes searched for Tony in the vast wasteland and his breath stuttered again as he saw the carnage in front of them. On top of a large rocky embankment strewn with Chitauri armor was the Hulk. He had been speared through several times with weapons and was heaving large agonizing breaths as his body struggled to stay alive. His breaths sounded deafening in the silence of space.

The group approached closer and with every step Steve felt like his legs would give out. Behind him, heard someone's knees hit the ground. A glance confirmed that it was Scott, his eyes wide and terrified. Steve continued to walk forward with James and the others. His stomach wrenched as his eyes glided, one by one, over the dead or dying bodies of the Avengers.

Natasha laid on her back, her eyes were wide and unseeing, blood on her forehead. There was no movement of her chest. Dead. Clint was close to her, his body upright but slumped at a gruesome angle, his quiver empty, blood running down his arms and face, his hands no longer had a grip on his bow or the last arrow across his lap. Thor was laying across the ground below them, his eyes closed, hammer lying just out of his reach. Again, no movement. Steve truly felt like he was going to lose his lunch any second now.

The scene was ghastly and he felt like he was having an out of body experience as he recognized the last body at the base of the rock mound. It was him. His shield lay above him, but it was cracked in half. What the hell, what could do that? The shield was Vibranium!

Kneeling next to Steve, was Tony. He looked so small, kneeling in the gore without his armor. His shoulders and arms were shaking as he reached out a trembling hand and pressed him fingers to the neck of Steve in the memory.

Steve should have moved, he should have stopped this, but he couldn't even think. He froze and in horror, listened to his own broken voice whisper to Tony.

"You could have saved us." He choked out before going still, eyes staring upwards at the darkness. A voice carried through the cold air, asking, "Why didn't you do more?"

Steve felt tears on his face as he sank to the ground with a sob. He watched James shake himself out of the trance and run forward to Tony.

"Tony, it's James!" He yelled as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony jumped at the contact and Steve could see his dark empty eyes stare at James for a fraction of a second before he tore himself out of James' hands and fell backwards, scrambling to back away from him. James tired to follow him, but Tony's attempt to get away became more desperate.

Suddenly, the darkness of space shifted and a completely unwelcome and familiar scene of the bunker in Siberia came into focus around them. Steve felt another sob rip through his chest at the panic and pain in Tony's eyes as he stared at James.

James twisted around suddenly as the phantoms of the memory came to life behind him.

Tony in his Iron Man suit, standing in front of that stupid monitor as it played the video of his parent's death. He turned to the phantom-like apparition of Steve and asked the question that haunted Steve's nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

 _"Did you know?"_

Steve shook his head from his place on the frozen floor, tears streaming down his face. _Please no_. But he knew this memory. He knew what happened next and no amount of his sobs or pleading would change it. He barely heard himself tell Tony that he didn't know it was Bucky's specifically. Tony's voice telling him not to bullshit him and asking again, " _Did you know_?"

The sound of his own voice trying to sound detached from the situation answering, " _Yes_ "

After that Steve barely heard or saw anything. He doubled over, holding his stomach as the violence erupted around him. He heard himself beat Tony, he heard every time Tony hit him. He felt dizzy.

Time nearly stopped as he watched himself raise the shield over his head and he saw Tony raise his hands. There was no doubt in Tony's eyes, he saw death coming for him and he saw it from Steve's hands.

That was it for him. Steve heaved himself to a corner and threw up, gagging and dry heaving. His head was swimming, and he barely heard the other voices. Wanda tried to call his name and he felt her small hand on his forehead. He sank to his knees and collapsed against the wall. In the back of his mind he registered that the room was no longer the frigid temperature of Siberia. He opened his eyes and looked around at the now bare room. Natasha and Vision were on their knees with Tony who was shaking uncontrollably and flinching away from their hands, his palm pressed against his chest. Natasha was whispering to him, trying to calm him down. Sam stood over her shoulder looking down at Tony with desperation.

James had backed away and was stumbling over to where Steve was slumped against the wall with Wanda. Clint was standing between them all with a hand on Scott's shoulder, still kneeing where he had fallen to his knees earlier.

"What the hell just happened?" Clint breathed.

In the corner, Bruce was standing next to an electric box, his hand clutching wires he had pulled out, effectively ended the simulation. His skin had a green tint to it as he shook from head to toe trying to contain the Hulk and center his thoughts.

James answered him as he approached Bruce and laid a hand on his shaking shoulder. "It was BARF."

"This is the shit that saved you?" Scott asked incredulously.

"When used right, yes." James replied tiredly.

A few moments later Tony was regaining his senses and realizing what had happened. Shaking, he stood up and glared at everyone around him.

"Is there no sense of fucking privacy with you people? Huh? Who the hell told you that you could come in here?" Everyone turned to look at him in shock. He was furious, his eyes flashing dangerously. James tried to explain, "Tony, FRIDAY alerted us you were in trouble-"

"None of you should be allowed in here! What the fuck FRIDAY? Shut down, now!" He bellowed.

"It wasn't her fault, Tony, we were afraid." Natasha pleaded with him.

"We thought you were in trouble, we thought you were hurt." Steve choked out as he stood up with Wanda's help. Tony's eyes turned to steel, "Well I fucking am, but you can't do shit about it, Rogers, except get out of my lab, NOW."

"Tony, please stop, tell us what that was in space, that wasn't a memory!" Natasha cried next to him.

"Ask the Scarlet Witch." He spat as he tried to walk away to the door, but it was still locked and wouldn't budge since he had demanded FRIDAY shut down.

Steve turned to stare at Wanda. "Its-I didn't-I never meant-" She scrambled for words.

"You used your powers to show that to Tony." Vision stared at her.

"It was before, I swear! I showed him his worst fear." She sobbed, shaking her head. "I didn't know, I didn't!"

"You didn't what? You didn't know that messing around in my head would be bad for me?" Tony demanded.

"I didn't know you. I hated you. I…" She shook her head again. "I blamed you for my losses. I punished you by showing you yours."

"Tony, why were you using that memory?" James asked him, approaching him again now that the memory of Siberia had cleared. He laid a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. "Didn't you tell me there were rules with this, huh? You told me that we don't go looking for pain without reason."

Tony brought an arm up around James' shoulders, receiving comfort as much as he was giving it. "I just wanted the nightmares to stop." He whispered.

Natasha took a few angry steps towards Wanda before Tony caught her. "No, Nat, don't. It was before she was on our team. Please, I've forgiven her. I just wanted to make the nightmares go away."

Hearing Tony say he'd forgiven her, Wanda sobbed. Tony released James and Natasha and hesitated for a moment before reaching out a hand towards Wanda. Instead of taking it, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder. Tony stood surprised for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and cradled her close, hushing her sobs in an attempt to sooth her.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"FRI. Open the door baby-girl." Tony called out, looking around at all of them still gathered in the BARF Simulation Room.

"Clear out everyone, please. Give us a few minutes. Clint, Scott, go find your kids." He gave Natasha and James both a nod and a small smile as he continued to hold on to Wanda.

Slowly, they all shuffled out past them. James put a hand on Steve's shoulder and pulled him with him out the door. Once the door closed behind them, they all stood in the silence of the dark lab again, the only person who kept walking without looking back was Bruce, in a hurry to get out of the environment.

"Tony created Ultron because of Wanda's vision, didn't he?" Clint sighed. "And then we made him fight next to her and house her." Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on Clint, we need to finish cleaning your head." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and tried to maintain some confidence in her step as the guided him out of the lab.

Vision lent a supportive arm to Scott, who still looked sick, and helped him follow Natasha and Clint out of the lab.

Steve, James, and Sam were left standing in the darkness. Steve sniffed and wiped his eyes harshly, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Steve?" Sam called his name softly. Steve only shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Come on man, lets get upstairs." He suggested softly. Steve again shook his head. "I-I need to talk to Tony. I have to talk to him." James put an arm around his shoulders and tried to be gentle as he told him, "I don't think that's a good idea, Stevie." Sam agreed, "Let's wait, okay Steve? He needs time, and you need a shower." They each took a shaking arm and let him out of the lab to the elevators.

 _In the BARF simulation room_

"My brother. My brother." she sobbed into his chest. "I blamed you for Pietro. I hated you for it."

"I know, Wanda." He tried to sooth her.

"No you don't know! You don't know. I blamed you because you created that monster, and that was as far as I wanted to look. I have nightmares too. I showed you that horrible vision, and that led you to create Ultron. _I_ killed my brother, _I_ did that. I just wanted to blame you." She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "I just want Pietro back." She whispered, brokenly.

Tony crushed her to him. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. They had all lost so much. He had tried to hate her, really he had, but in the end it wasn't worth it. Only once had he found real peace at the bottom of a bottle, and it had been concerning Wanda Maximoff. When his drunken stupor had ended and his hangover was manageable, he had come to an impassable conclusion. Age was no excuse, not with powers like hers, but inexperience, loss, and loneliness were more credible. What if no one had given him a second chance. Or a third, fourth, fifth, etc.

It hadn't helped that she had her actions excused every step of the way. Rogers and Barton, all of them, they stepped in front of her and made sure she never had to face her consequences, never had to confront repercussions. They had lain the blame anywhere else, usually on Tony himself. He was big enough to admit that had led to building negative feeling for her on his part. The bottom line was that she had lost her family to those she had hated, and then suddenly, she was on the team with those people, and expected to be grateful and happy. The whole thing was ridiculous, and it needed to end.

Tony whispered all of these things to Wanda as they sat against the door together, her head on his shoulder and his chin resting on her head as they shed their tears.

"Your powers are incredible Wanda, but you must know that you _can_ control other peoples fear." She nodded. "How can we trust each other?" Wanda whispered into the silence of the room after their tears had subsided. Tony sighed. "I trust that you will do your best. You fought with the others and you protected them fiercely. Do you trust that I will do my best?" Again, she nodded. "That's all we can do, isn't it? We'll work on it, okay?"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Wanda took a deep breath as if she wanted to say something, but released it again after a second thought. "Tony?" She finally asked in a small unsure voice. "Hmm?"

"What about Steve?" He tensed at that. "What about him?" She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "Why have you not forgiven him?" Tony sighed in a long suffering way. "It's not as simple." He tried to shrug it off. Wanda looked unimpressed and retorted, "You and I, sitting together, a crying mess on the floor, is simple to you?" Tony cracked a smile at that. "What you mean," she continued, "Is that your heart and your mind are not in agreement."

At his confused look she continued, "With the rest of us, you have found a place where your heart and your head can come together and find peace. That is why you can forgive, though maybe not trust, the rest of us. You have not been able to do the same with Steve."

Tony found no response, so he shook his head once.

"Do you still love him, then?" She pressed. Tony's eyes snapped to hers at that. "Why would you-" She cut him off, "He still loves you, very much. Being so close to you, but being so far from your affections, it is hurting him greatly. I can think of no other reason that you would be able to forgive the others and not him."

"Wanda-" Again she cut him off. "I didn't read his mind or use my magic if that is what you are worried about." He opened his mouth to disagree with her assumption, but she continued again. "Our time in Wakanda he never stopped thinking about you and missing you. His guilt is eating him up, just as yours is. Please, Tony, I care greatly for Steve. You don't need to say anything, I just wanted to make sure you know that you have many people who love you, but Steve, he is _in_ love with you. His greatest fear is that he will wake up one day and find everyone has moved on without him, again."

"After what happened, after what everyone else just got front row seats to, I don't think I can have this conversation with you today."

She gave him an understanding nod and a small smile which he returned. "Come on, lets get out of here before they think we killed each other." They stood up together and shared a last hug as Tony held open the door for her and said, "Oh hey, that reminds me. When we get upstairs check the counter. Vis mentioned that your headphones broke. We picked up some new ones for you, but I'll be honest, I don't know how good they're going to be."

"I believe I have a connection with someone who could get me some much better ones." She joked. Tony's face lit up. "That you do, Maximoff."

As they rode the elevator, Tony leaned over and with a conspiratorial smirk he asked, "Hey, do you want to play a prank on Vision later?" At her intrigued look he smiled knowingly at her and leaned down to whisper his idea in her ear, pulling back to wiggle his eyebrows. She turned wide eyes on him before she burst out in a fit of laughter. He smiled proudly at her, glad he was able to break some of the tension. "We will need some help." She whispered back. He winked and replied, "Got it covered. Peter and Shuri are bringing the materials." They tried to suppress their giggles as they stepped out on the communal floor.

"Tony!" Maggie called from the kitchen. Laura was on her heels as they rounded the counter and started inspecting him for signs of ailment. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek and tried to keep a smile on his face. Nearly everyone was gathered on the couches or in chairs around the counter (in Clint's case on the counter). They were all staring at he and Wanda with dubious expressions. Notably missing were James, Steve, and Sam. Wanda made her way across the room to sit in one of the armchairs next to Vision.

"I think that I am in dire need of one of Miss Lila's cupcakes." He announced. Lila's face lit up as she and Cassie bounced off the couch and ran for the elevator. Tony stepped in and caught them though, and whispered in their ears. They both nodded enthusiastically at whatever he said and continued to the doors. "C-Hawk," Tony called to Cooper, "Do me a favor and help your sisters, bud." Cooper jumped off the couch and followed the girls as Tony called, "Hey bring that archery trophy back with you, I don't think your dad has had a chance to be jealous of it yet." Cooper looked slightly apprehensive as he glanced from Tony to his father, but ended up giving a small nod as he blushed and left the room.

"Thanks, Tony." Clint said from his perch on the counter. Tony shot him is best look of innocence as he said, "I just want to rub your nose in it."

A small cry from the baby monitor on the counter alerted everyone that Nate was awake. Tony sprung up before anyone else had moved and yelled "I call dibs!" as he ran for the empty guest room where Laura had laid Nate down for his nap.

Laura smiled affectionately at his antics and asked Scott to turn on the television. Something _family_ _friendly_ , Maggie had reminded him. As Scott channel surfed the elevator opened again. This time, Peter Parker came stumbling out, out of breath and sporting a gigantic smile, clutching his backpack to his chest. The excitement was rolling off of the kid in waves as he came nearly running to the counter and fished in his backpack for a paper.

"Hey Peter, what's going on?" Maggie asked, leaning against the counter and watching the kid with a fond look.

"Where's Tony?" he said and he leaned over the counter excitedly.

"He's right here." Tony called as he came walking down the hallway with Nate babbling in his arms.

Peter clutched the paper in his hand tightly as he ran up to Tony excitedly and pushed the paper into Tony's free hand.

"I did it! Look for yourself Mr.-I mean- Tony, look!" He chattered excitedly.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his antics but looked at the paper in his had, scanning the document for a brief second before he looked back at Peter again with a blinding smile to match the one on the teen's face.

"Peter!" He exclaimed.

"What's goin' on?" James said from behind them, coming down the hallway with Sam and Steve in tow. Steve's eyes were red and he wasn't meeting anyone's gaze, but given what they'd all witnessed no one commented.

Tony turned and deposited Nate into the nearest person's arms before turning back to Peter and pulling him in for a tight hug. Peter looked slightly shocked for a second before he returned the hug enthusiastically.

James couldn't help but laugh at the floored look on Steve's face as Tony put a baby in the blonde's arms without a second thought. Steve held the baby like he wasn't sure what he should do with it. Steve made a move as if to hand off the baby to James, but he held up his hands and backed away. Tony's voice came from he and Peter's hug saying, "Don't you put that kid down, Rogers."

Steve froze and looked helplessly at Tony's back and Peter's grin over the genius' shoulder.

"So," Sam pressed, "What brought on the hugging love session?"

Tony finally pulled back and held Peter by the shoulders, the paper still in one hand, grinning broadly at Peter's bright face.

"Peter not only got an A+ on his English paper than he's been stressing about writing for the last few months, but he's going to be presenting it at a writer's conference upstate!"

The room erupted in congratulations and cheers for Peter, who's face was red as a tomato by that point. Bruce, leaning on the back of the couch asked, "What was the topic, Pete?"

Steve didn't think it was possible for the kid's face to go any redder, but at the question from Bruce his face flushed impossibly darker. Tony's smile only grew though as he watched Peter squirm and mumble, "Jus' a research paper…"

"Peter?" Natasha pressed him. Tony smiled as he handed her the paper in his hands and put an arm around Peters shoulders. Natasha took the paper and read out, "The Effects of a Father: Bonds Deeper Than Blood".

Steve couldn't fight the giant smile on his face as he watched Peter nearly die of embarrassment on the spot, Tony looking every bit the smug proud father at his side. It's obvious that the paper is about the relationship and father figure that Tony represents in Peter's life. Tony choked up momentarily, before recovering and pulling a surprised Peter into the kitchen saying, "Come on blood, we've got celebratory ice cream calling our names."

Maggie and Laura immediately started to pull out bowls and spoons from the cupboard. Vision and Wanda went to the freezer and began pulling out the assortment of ice cream piled inside.

Just then, Cooper, Lila, and Cassie all came back in. The girls were each holding plates full of assorted cupcakes in their small hands and Cooper was proudly clutching his archery trophy.

They all gathered around the kitchen and couches spooning their ice cream, congratulating Peter on his paper, complimenting Lila and Cassie's cupcakes, and fawning over Cooper's trophy, which Clint had in on hand as Cooper sat in his lap reliving the moment he won to his father.

Steve had finally seemed a little more comfortable with the child in his arms and had sat down in a chair in the corner, reveling in the innocent eyes and toothless smile the child in his arms was looking up at him with. His heart did flips at each smile the little boy gave him and he didn't even notice that he had started to make silly faces at him to try and draw out more. He was so enraptured by the child that he didn't see Tony look at him softly and slowly approach them, motioning for Lila and Cassie to follow him.

Once they were standing in front of Steve, he looked up, his blue eyes so soft and bright Tony had to physically take a step back. He disguised it by letting Lila and Cassie stand in front of him with their plate of cupcakes. Lila picked up the one in the middle of the plate and held it out to Steve, who's infuriatingly perfect smile only grew as he took in the red, white, and blue frosting that made the cupcake a messy replica of his shield.

He moved to take the cupcake, but then looked at the small child in his arms, unsure how to go about possessing both. Tony contained his eye roll as he leaned forward and held his hands out to receive the baby. Steve lifted Nate easily and maneuvered the boy into Tony's outstretched arms, their hands brushing against each other. Steve was surprised when Tony didn't flinch or pull away from his touch, simply taking the child and bouncing him on his hip. Steve tore his eyes away from the sight and returned his focus to the cupcake being offered to him. He thanked the two girls and praised their artistic skills, telling them it looked just like his shield. Tony winced as Lila said, "Uncle Tony said you would like it!" Steve turned his smile back up to Tony, who was glaring at the little girls for spilling his secret. "Well, as usual, Uncle Tony was right." Tony's eyes widened at that and the girls giggled as they turned to run away.

Tony cleared his throat and said to Nate, "Where are your blanket and toys, huh? Did we leave them in the other room? Let's go find them." Balancing the baby on his hip he bounced him a little as he walked back to the empty guest room that Nate had taken his nap in earlier.

He prayed that Steve wouldn't follow him, but as he bent to retrieve the blanket from the folding crib, he turned around and found Steve leaning against the doorframe, watching him. God, why couldn't he ever catch a break?

"This has been designated at Nate's room today, don't you have your own room?" He said as he bent down to reach for the blanket again.

"I'm not looking for a room, I like mine." Steve answered. Tony made a noncommittal sound in return. Having Steve watch him like this was making Tony more uncomfortable by the second. This was bound to come to some kind of confrontation and he would be damned if he let his emotions get the better of him while he was holding Nathaniel. Suddenly, Tony opened his big mouth.

"You had options. You were never alone. You just didn't bother to look around yourself." He felt Steve's eyes burning into him as Tony spoke. "You once said you watched the footage of me fighting and that I only fought for myself. Well, I watched your footage too, and god knows I heard the stories. Do you know the theme I noticed in each one? You didn't rely on others, you relied on yourself. You worked with a team, sure, but you weren't really part of it, you just led it. So the few times something went wrong you put the blame on yourself, not the team. Each time you changed your mind you didn't inform the team, you just changed direction and gave everyone whiplash." Tony finally turned to Steve, bouncing Nate on his hip. It was surprisingly easy to stay calm and collected as he held the little boy in his arms.

"You know how to lead, Rogers, but you don't know how to be part of a team. I didn't either, and I've been alone for a long time, but when you came swinging into the picture I did my best to fall in step behind you. I've never done that before for anyone else, not even Pepper." He whispered the last words. After a short pause he continued. "When I told you about SHIELD making weapons, you didn't wait with me like the others did, you went off alone and found your own proof. When you suspected James and Winter Soldier you didn't come to me for help, even though I know that you knew my tech would be the quickest way to locate him and the truth. You worked alone." He took one step closer to the door where Steve stood, hanging on to his every word.

"You talk a good game about trust and teamwork and stronger together, but you don't practice what you preach. You always work alone and you always keep things to yourself, yet you have the gall to fault me or anyone else when they do the same? If there is one thing Captain America can't abide, its weakness. Guess what, Cap? Your weakness is that you never outgrew that kid who got into fistfights alone in back alleyways. You refuse to ask for help, you refuse to show anyone around you a crack in that Captain America persona." He shook his head. "At least I'm aware of who I am. I don't pretend not to have made mistakes or have massive faults. If I have a question I go to Nat, Bruce, Rhodey, and all of the other people that I am lucky are still in my life. When you have a question, you sit on it and refuse to show it to anyone else."

He stepped around Steve and said, "This team needs a leader who trusts the ones he leads. That won't be me, we both know it. So it needs to be you. Use your teammates. Use your _family_."

With that he walked out of the room and back into the communal area with Nate babbling away happily at his toys.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve stood rooted to the spot in the doorway where Tony had left him. Slowly he made his way to the bed in the middle of the room and sunk down on it, staring at the wall and letting Tony's words sink in. First, the fact that Tony had even spoken to him was incredible. Second, they hadn't yelled or thrown any punches, never mind that Steve hadn't said a word and Tony had been holding a baby at the time, it was still massive progress for them.

He ran a hand over his face and set his elbows on his knees as he sat forward and thought about what Tony had said. Was Tony right, did he really only lead a team, never being a part of it? Did he even know the difference? He thought he had been a part of the Howling Commandos, but thinking about it now, maybe Tony had a point. He led the team and god help him, he mothered the team, but did he ever just sit back and take part in being with the team. Even when he was around the closest members of his team he didn't let his guard down very often, he didn't know how. He was always ready for someone to need him, because that is what he was good for, that is something he knew how to do. He knew how to be a tool in fixing something. When the others saw him, they mostly saw "Cap". Even the ones who thought they saw Steve didn't actually see him because he didn't know who Steve was anymore. Steve had been Bucky's best friend, Steve had gotten into fistfights in Brooklyn, Steve had loved Peggy, and Steve had gone into the Ocean.

The second he had come out of the ice he had been needed as Captain America. The rest of his life was gone and the person he had been before was gone with it. All he knew was that Captain America had been needed, so from the moment he was awake he had been that. He shook his head. What was he supposed to be then? What was he now?

He sat on the bed for another few minutes before he heard the rumble of engines. Twisting around he watched from the window as an unmistakably Wakanda–esque craft rounded the Compound and landed on the tarmac. Pulling himself together he stood up and tried to compose his thoughts. Tony was right, he needed to be more than just a leader if this team was going to succeed. He could do this, he just had no idea whereto start.

He came walking back into the communal area and took in the sight around him. Everyone was still gathered in the kitchen and television areas. Clint was on the couch, Nate perched happily on his knee, Laura hovering nearby. She may not have forgiven Clint for everything the family had been put through, but she seemed happy to see her kids and their father together again. Steve really hoped that she and Clint could work it out. He hoped they could find happiness together again.

The kids had some racing game up on the television and the girls were laughing at Cooper's frustration as Peter was winning.

Wanda and Vision were tucked into a corner together, speaking quietly. Steve's feelings were more than a little conflicted about her. He had protected her for a long time, but after what he witnessed this afternoon, he felt a little bit sick looking at her. There was no way that Tony had actually forgiven her as easily as he had made it seem. The woman had gotten into his head, stoked his greatest fears and lit the flame into a blaze. Tony didn't trust people as it was. Steve felt like he was on the edge of an unsteady cliff and he didn't know which way to step.

Sam and Natasha were listening to Bruce talk about the latest breakthrough in some new tech that he and Tony had been working on, doing their best to look completely interested instead of completely lost. Tony was in the corner of the room with Scott, who was showing him something he was tinkering with something on Cassie's pink laptop.

The elevator bell made a ding and the doors slid open to allow the group of people inside to step out onto the floor. Rhodey was the first one out, speaking softly with Pepper who was shaking her head and making quick hand gestures at whatever he was telling her. Tony and Rhodes shared a hug before Tony turned and gently pulled Pepper into a soft hug paired with a kiss on her cheek, which she returned. They were followed out by the King of Wakanda and Princess Shuri.

Immediately, Tony was all bright smiles as he walked right up to T'Challa and embraced him tightly as if they had been friends for years, T'Challa returning the embrace just as enthusiastically. That was…odd. When had they been close? Even during the fight at the airport and in Siberia, they had fought together but hadn't seemed close. Not that Steve had been paying attention to much else than Bucky and his mission. The video calls he had witnessed were cordial, even friendly, but nothing that had given the impression they were at this level of familiar or tender. Watching now though, as Tony and T'Challa barely let each other go enough to pull back and gaze into each others eyes, muttering quiet hellos, he felt cheated somehow. He thought that the King had respect for Tony, but this was quite a bit more than that.

Finally, with a last squeeze of each others biceps and shoulders, Tony pulled back and looked around T'Challa's shoulder, his gaze turning reverent and his utterly charming smile sliding into place as he stepped around T'Challa and held his arms out to Shuri, who stood with her own smile, watching her brother greet the American genius.

He held his hand out for hers, which she offered him with a grin that said she knew he was being ridiculous and loved every moment of it. Tony took her hand in his and slid down on one knee theatrically as he kissed her small hand, his eyes sparkling. "I've waited months to see this beautiful face in person." Shuri giggled at the silly man on his knees in front of her. Tony stood and pulled her into the room, saying, "Come here gorgeous, I've been waiting to bow and grovel at your sophisticated feet my entire life."

He turned to the room and, still holding Shuri's hand he presented her to the room. "For anyone who doesn't know, this is Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Tech Queen Extraordinaire and light of my fuc-freaking- sorry Laura, life."

T'Challa stood behind them, rolling his eyes at Tony but smiling proudly at someone recognizing his sister's brilliance so publicly. Tony turned around and with a flippant wave of his wrist in his direction said, "And that's the King, he's got a cool Cat-Suit, but that's about it." Steve thought for a moment that Tony was being incredibly rude, but he watched T'Challa break out into a smile and heard his low chuckle at Tony's words. Tony gave T'Challa a huge wink and smirk at that.

"Alright, everyone, get over here and introduce yourselves if you haven't yet." Before anyone could make a noise, Peter had literally jumped over the coffee table and couch and came to a skidding halt in front of Tony, Shuri, and T'Challa.

T'Challa greeted him first. "No costume tonight, Spider-Man?" He said with a smile. Peter was about to open his mouth and go into what Steve was sure would have been a Tony-worthy babbling rant, but Shuri stepped in first. "Peter! I brought that _thing_ I told you about, it is in my bag, hurry, let's test it out!" She grabbed Peter's wrist and they were about to run off when Tony and T'Challa caught them each by the arms.

"Whoa there, Spiderling, any testing needs to be done in the lab. I will not have your shenanigans tear up the Compound, I literally just put it back together, capiche?" T'Challa had Shuri's arm and he leveled her with a serious look as he said, "Remember we are guests here, yes?"

Peter practically whined as he said, "Mr. Stark, it's that _thing"_ He said with emphasis and a meaningful look, "We talked about! You know, that Shuri and I have been _designing_." Tony's face changed instantly. He gave Peter a sidelong look and then glanced at Shuri, who's face had broken out into what Steve could only describe as a shit-eating grin. Tony released Peter instantly and turned to T'Challa. "My good King, I beg your pardon, but I have pressing matters to attend to with my glorious science children. Science Squad, we are now assembling in the lab! You know who you are, lets go, get in the elevator!" He waved his arms in giant swinging motions to get them moving.

Tony, Peter, and Shuri all took off for the elevator. Tony turned around and scanned the room until his eyes landed on Bruce. "Brucie-Bear, let's go, you're part of this Squad!" He made a sweeping hand gesture towards the open elevator that Peter and Shuri were already inside, both peeking out to see what the hold-up was.

Bruce looked apprehensive at the mere thought. "Do I have to be?" He sighed, already standing up and shuffling over to the elevator. "Don't be like that Green Machine, I need someone to help me keep and eye on these two." Bruce shook his head, "We both know I'm going to be supervising the three of you, don't pretend we are in this together." Bruce's long suffering tone was betrayed by his face though, as he couldn't quite keep the smile out of his eyes. As they all stepped into the elevator the sound of instant chatter started, the doors closing them off in their own little world.

The rest of them were left standing there in silence for a moment when the elevator doors opened again and Tony stuck his head out. "Science Squad is missing a member. Where is he? Lang, get your ass in here!" He called. Scott looked dumbfounded. "Me?" he said pointing to himself. Everyone looked between Scott and Tony. Tony gave Scott a distinctly unimpressed look. "We both know that you have considerable knowledge in the tech world, Lang, don't try that innocent princess crap on me. This elevator has places to be so..." His eyebrows rose at Scott as he jerked his head towards the elevator. Scott looked so shocked he couldn't move. Tony rolled his eyes. "Lang, if you aren't in this elevator in 3 seconds, I'm sicking Peter and Shuri on you." The mentioned teenager's heads popped up over each of Tony's shoulders. Scott obviously didn't need anymore pressing and he hopped up and jogged himself over to the elevator. 'Science Squad' cheered as their last member joined the ranks.

Tony's hand stopped the door closing as he leaned out once more and fixed T'Challa with a pointed look. "Try to enjoy yourself up here for a while huh? Don't look so sad, I still love you, I just can't resist the mind of your brilliant sister. I've got a lab full of things that need her attention, the first one being my notebook full of questions." He winked at the King as the doors closed for the last time.

Again, the floor was left in silence until Laura stood up from her spot near Clint and said, "T'Challa, can I get you a drink?" The King's amused eyes landed on her as he bowed his head. "Please, Laura, thank you very much." And he followed her into the kitchen, asking how she had been as Cooper, Cassie, and Lila went running after them to tell him all about what they had been up to since he last visited. The King was listening to them in rapture as Laura poured him a drink.

Next to Steve, Sam watched her lead T'Challa into the kitchen. "So, I think it's safe to say he's been here before, huh?" Steve nodded dumbly. "Yeah. Probably safe to assume that." Sam hummed in agreement before he leaned over even closer to Steve and said, "He and Tony seem awfully close as well." Steve snapped his head to the side and gave Sam his best glare. "What?" Sam shrugged. "Don't bother telling me you didn't notice that. I thought for sure I was going to hear Captain America growl." Steve did his best to darken his glare, but only had the effect of making Sam's smile widen.

Steve steeled himself as Rhodes approached with Pepper in tow and he and Sam and greeted them. Rhodes greeting was cool, but not entirely unkind. Pepper's greeting was positively icy, but Steve couldn't quite find it in himself to blame her. Being here wasn't likely at the top of her to do list. Being CEO of Stark Industries he was sure there were a million other things that she could have been doing, yet she was here, though why he wasn't exactly sure. Was it just support for Tony or Rhodes? He decided to try and tactfully find out.

"How are things at Stark Industries, Miss Potts?" He asked kindly. She gave him an appraising once over before she answered, "So far, things have been going well, we will see how they go after tomorrow morning." Steve felt a little lost, was he supposed to know anything? His confusion must have showed on his face because Rhodes clarified, "There is a Press Conference tomorrow morning, Rogers. It's to re-introduce the team to the public. Tony will be giving a statement."

"O-Oh. I had no idea." He stuttered. Pepper's smile was positively predatory. "Well as of right now you wont be in attendance, so you shouldn't need to worry about it, should you, _Captain_?" His rank was nearly a sneer out of her pretty mouth. Wow. She was nearly as good as Tony at this game. He knew when to back off. "Of course, Miss Potts." He said in surrender.

Rhodes gave him a small nod as he steered Pepper in the direction of the couch and suggested a drink, leaving Steve and Sam alone. "She is absolutely terrifying. No wonder Stark put her in charge." Sam said as they watched them walk away. Steve could only nod in agreement, the woman was a force.

Behind them, James made a noise that sounded like a broken sprinkler to Natasha from his corner of the room. Her head snapped in his direction as he beckoned her over. They whispered for a second before she broke out in an honest to god giggle and nodded in agreement with him. James stood and stole a few crayons and a paper from the coffee table the kids had been at and brought them back to he and Natasha's corner. They both picked up crayons and bent over the paper trying to stifle their laughter. Steve watched them suspiciously until he and Sam could no longer take it and they peered over their hunched shoulders. They had made a very festive and colorful sign that read: _Please do not tap on glass, the nerds are easily frightened._

James turned a positively gleeful look on Steve as he told him that he and Natasha were going to go hang it on the Lab door. Steve shook his head as he watched them take off with Sam in tow. Children. He was absolutely surrounded by children.

T'Challa had watched from the kitchen as Pepper and Rhodes spoke to Steve and Sam across the room. Pepper looked like she was seconds away from tearing into Steve, and the King didn't even know what was being said, but he wasn't sure who's side he would take in a fight.

"So, how are things in Wakanda?" Laura asked. "They are very well, thank you. How are things here?"

Laura's smile fell slightly. "They are a rollercoaster, to be honest. One second it's alright, another second the fragile peace is shattered." She leaned in and lowered her voice, "Something bad happened this afternoon. Natasha said that the team walked in on Tony using his BARF technology to relive memories. They're all really shaken up." T'Challa leaned in closer at that. "What memories?" He asked her. She shrugged. "She said Siberia and one other one, but I don't know what it was. She wasn't ready to say." T'Challa raised a hand to cover his mouth in thought.

The people Tony had allowed to seeing footage of Siberia was one thing. To have the others not only see it but see it in the simulation room was another level that he was sure must be hurting Tony greatly, although he was being careful to hide it under his bluster and façade.

"And Captain Rogers?" He asked. He and Laura glanced across the room at Steve, who was looking like he was in deep trouble with Pepper. "Natasha said that he took it really hard. Got physically sick. He was pale and shaking when James and Sam brought him upstairs and took him to his room for a long time. They only came out a little bit before you got here. I'm not really sure what is happening. He was distraught and Tony… well Tony actually tried to be kind. He had the girls make Steve a cupcake, and he let Steve hold Nate." T'Challa's eyebrows shot up at that. "Did he now?" Laura nodded. "It's giving me whiplash to watch. They're dancing around each other, but every time I try to bring it up to Tony he shuts it down."

"Well, I am glad I brought Shuri to distract him. And I am very glad he is surrounded by friends. I think Shuri and I will stay a few days longer than planned." Laura's face brightened at that and she laid a hand over T'Challa's. "I think Tony would love that, thank you."

He smiled at her and assured her that he was happy to do it. "Perhaps it is time that I greet the Captain?" He said. Laura smiled as she sat up and called for Steve.

Steve heard Laura call his name from the kitchen with the King as she beckoned him over. He gave one last glance at the stairwell door Sam, James, and Natasha had just disappeared through before heading in her direction.

The King stood and shook his hand firmly. "Captain Rogers, it is good to see you again." Steve tried to push away the feeling of jealousy at how Tony had greeted T'Challa. He was better than petty jealousy. "Likewise, Sir, I'm glad you're here." Steve got the feeling that T'Challa knew his thoughts though, since the King was looking at him with that gaze that always made Steve feel like he knew more than he was letting on.

About two hours later the elevators opened and 'Science Squad' stepped out. Scott was trying to pick out the webbing that Peter had stuck in his hair and Bruce was attempting to clean some of it off of his glasses with his shirt. Shuri and Tony were both bent over a tablet taking so fast that it sounded like another language. Tony asked her a question she must have found stupid, because she adjusted something on the tablet and slapped him upside the head, calling him an idiot. Tony looked positively elated with whatever she had done and leaned over to show Bruce, who made an _ohh_ sound, as though the world suddenly made sense.

They all walked out onto the floor and the others headed into the kitchen to find the pizza that had been delivered a few minutes earlier. Tony's eyes, though, found T'Challa, who was sitting on the couch next to Rhodes and Sam, with James and Steve in the armchairs across from them. He came bounding over, tablet in hand and squished himself onto the couch between Rhodey and T'Challa. Rhodes made an indignant noise as he shifted closer to Sam so Tony wasn't sitting halfway in his lap. "You do realize this is a three person couch, right Tony?" Rhodes said annoyed. Tony ignored him and pushed the tablet under the King's nose before turning and looking at the kids in the kitchen. Tony had the biggest smile on his face as he watched Peter and Shuri argue over the merits of different pizza toppings. He turned back to T'Challa and said, "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've had to utter the phrase, ' _hold on, explain that to me again?_ ' God, it's absolutely amazing! How did you get so lucky?"

T'Challa chuckled at Tony's worship of his little sister. "No, I'm serious, you can't have Wakanda and her, buddy, you've got to give up one of them. I'll make this easy for you, I want her."

The King let out a full laugh now. Tony pretended to be insulted. "Come on, we can work something out. How about she lives here with us every other weekend and holidays?"


	22. Chapter 22

The prank on Vision hadn't taken too much planning, after all. Everyone else was distracted by conversation, pizza, and the movie that the kids had put on. Luckily for Tony, he had seen the animation more times than he could ever count. After Science Squad had finally perfected the invisible spider-webbing, all they had to do was set it up across the hallway to the bedrooms, Wanda on the other side. After that, they just needed Wanda to call to Vision and asked for his help down the hallway. They were all set up in one of the spare rooms, with Tony's tablet tuned into the security feed for the hallway, FRIDAY ready to record every beautiful second.

They were almost ready to give Wanda the green light when Peter, who was taking a drink of his soda, started to splutter all over the place while he held the tablet. Tony rolled his eyes. "Peter, use your words!" He admonished. Instead, Peter just tilted the tablet to show Tony the video feed of Steve coming down the hallway. No one had even seen the Super-Soldier walk past. "Oh shit." Tony cursed as the jumped up and ran out of the room. The others all had their heads popped out of the guest room to watch Tony take off to try and catch Steve before he walked right into the trap.

Tony managed to catch up to Steve right before he walked into the invisible webbing strung across the hallway from wall to wall. Unfortunately, with the enthusiasm that it Tony put into grabbing Steve and pulling him away, Steve's other arm had swung out a little bit and his hand and come into contact with some of the sticky web. As Tony grabbed him by the collar and swung him into one of the other empty guest rooms, Steve had valiantly tried to right himself just as Tony had tried to balance him, resulting in them tumbling into a pile on the ground in the room. Tony sat up quickly and used all of his strength to push Steve off of him, of course, just as Steve raised his hand to push off of Tony. Their palms met and the webbing that Steve had been unlucky enough to get on his hand was now effectively sticking their hands together.

They both stared, horrified at the sight in front of them.

"Of-fucking-course." Tony spat out. Steve bit his tongue when his automatic response was to say _language_.

Tony pushed himself to his feet, trying to pull Steve's much more considerable weight with him. "Okay, hold on Tony, my arm doesn't bend that way." Steve said, attempting to get up with Tony pulling his arm the wrong direction.

"Rogers, come on, stand up. If I miss this prank because I was saving your ass, I am going to be pissed at you for the rest of your life." Tony said, trying to get to the door. Apparently, Steve hated himself, because he said, "As if you aren't already set on doing that anyways?" Tony stopped for a second and turned his gaze on him. Steve felt like slapping himself. Why the hell did he always make everything so much worse? He was hyper aware of how close Tony was now, and the feel of their palms pushed together, Tony's hand just a bit smaller than his own. He could feel each callus from Tony's work in his lab and tinkering, flat against his own palm.

Tony's gaze shifted down to their joined hands for a split second as well. Steve bit his lip and tried not to have a heart attack when Tony's dark eyes tracked the movement. They stood together, the air between them felt charged. Tony opened his mouth to say something when Shuri stuck her head in the room, breaking them out of the moment.

"What, are you fools doing? Wanda is about to call the Red Man!" She said, throwing her hands in the air annoyed. Tony tore his eyes away from Steve and growled as he pulled Steve out of the room by their webbed hands. As he pulled him along, Shuri eyed the webbing and then turned an absolutely unsettling grin on Steve, who tried his best not to blush furiously. Judging by the victorious grin on her face, he failed miserably.

Tony dragged them back into the guest room/command post with the others. Peter and Scott both eyed where their hands were joined but Tony silenced them both with one look. Bruce tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Suddenly, Steve's brain kicked on again as he realized what Tony had said earlier. "What prank is this?"

Scott answered him with a huge grin, "Sorry Cap, it's way too late for that. Consider yourself an accomplice."

Tony called out, "Okay FRI, give Wanda the green light!" FRIDAY answered, " _Got it, Boss."_

Resigned to his fate, he stepped up behind Tony and peered over his shoulder at the tablet in Peter's hands. Tony tensed at having Steve so close behind him, but said nothing. Feeling eyes on him, Steve glanced to his left and saw Shuri, quietly taking a picture of he and Tony's hands stuck together. She glanced up at him, not the slightest bit ashamed at being caught, and winked, tilting the phone screen to show him. She mouthed, _I'll send it to you_ , and wiggled her eyebrows. Steve could only widen his eyes at her and shake his head in a silent threat. It didn't phase her at all.

Frustrated, he turned his attention back to the tablet. The video feed showed Wanda call Vision for some help. Vision came floating down the hallway, completely unprepared for what he was about to step into. Peter and Shuri hand their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter. Tony shushed them, trying to contain his own grin.

On the screen, as Vision got steadily closer to the trap, Steve felt his own smile begin to spread across his face. Seeing the rest of them looking so happy about this ambush they put together he felt himself let go of some of this usually stoic professionalism. He felt like a kid again, running around Brooklyn with Bucky. He tried to smother his own chuckle and Tony turned a little bit at the sound, looking at Steve in surprise. Steve raised the hand not currently stuck to Tony's and covered his mouth.

On the footage, Vision, his face a mask of calm, suddenly came to a stop mid-glide. His eyes widened like to the size of saucers as he tried to back up and couldn't. He tried to raise his hands and found those stuck as well. Suddenly, the usually cool and collected AI started to flail around like he was being attacked by a swarm of invisible bees.

Although they didn't have sound, it was clear that Vision started to mildly panic and started calling Wanda's name. Wanda, really showing just what an actress she could be, looked at Vision with stunning innocence, asking him what in the world he was freaking out about.

That was enough for those in the surveillance room, who were by now howling with laughter. Scott and Bruce had fallen back on the bed, clutching their stomachs. Peter and Shuri were holding on to each other and the tablet and they sunk to the ground. Steve was laughing harder than he had in what seemed like, and actually probably was, years. Tony was wiping tears away from his eyes and trying to keep himself upright as he laughed beautifully. He wasn't doing a very good job, though, and Steve used the hand not stuck to Tony's to try and steady the genius, but with their mirth was really only succeeding in them leaning into each other heavily while trying not to dissolve into their giggles like the teenagers had.

"Oh my _god_." Bruce was holding his stomach, laughing so hard it was causing him pain. Scott echoed his sentiment, holding his abs and repeating "It hurts!" over and over again. On the floor, Peter and Shuri were an absolute mess of hysterics.

Trying to get himself under control, Tony kept wiping at his eyes and said, "This is my favorite day!"

On the footage, Wanda had given up all pretenses and was against the wall laughing. Vision had caught on to the act and could be heard calling, "Oh verrryy funny, Tony! Ha. Ha. Get out here and fix this you lunatic!" Unfortunately for him, the whole ordeal had attracted everyone else in the tower, who had now come into the hallway and were witnessing Vision's plight.

Peter and Shuri crawled on hands and knees, still laughing, to the door and Peter reached up and opened it, the two of them toppling out into the hallway where everyone else stood laughing, revealing themselves, and the rest of them, as the masterminds of the whole thing.

It only took a few minutes to cut the webbing down, but unfortunately Science Squad had been so preoccupied with making the webbing strong enough to hold Vision, they hadn't really come up with a good way to get the webbing _off_ of anything.

So here they all were, the entire Compound and their guests, gathered in the kitchen, trying different solvents and mixtures to try and get the webbing off of Vision's entire body, and off of Tony and Steve's joined hands. Wisely, no one had commented or asked how they had gotten their hands stuck together in the first place, though he had more than enough of the looks they were all sending he and Steve when they thought the other wasn't looking. Tony might have snapped and said something, but to be completely honest he was more focused on the absolutely furious glare that Vision was currently trying to melt him with.

Finally, Tony cracked as Laura and Maggie were scrubbing a washcloth over Vision's cheek, squishing his cheeks together and making him look like a fish. "Oh come on, Vis, you have to admit it was funny!" Vision's look only darkened. "Oh really, Tony, I _have_ to, huh, I _have_ to admit that?"

Tony shrugged, "Alright you don't have to admit it, but it's true." Next to him, Steve snorted as he covered his mouth with his hand again, trying to hide his laugh, eyes wide. Vision tuned his glare on him, which honestly only made it worse. "I'm glad you find this funny, Captain Rogers." He said in a miffed tone. That only made Tony and Steve start to giggle again, their hands still stuck together on top of the table. Steve thought he heard a noise and looked around, his eyes connecting with Shuri, who had just snapped another picture of them. He wanted to be annoyed about that, but at her genuinely happy smile, he found any annoyance or worry melt away. Besides, Tony hadn't noticed.

Steve sat at the table trying to contain the pure joy that he felt in his chest. Sam and James shared a knowing look across the table and Steve found he couldn't even try to want to glare at them. He needed to remember to be extra nice to Vision for the next forever, since the AI had unknowingly just given him the best night of his life.


	23. Chapter 23

The best night of his life suddenly took a turn for the worse, because of course it did. They all froze when FRIDAY made the announcement that wiped the smiles off of everyone's faces.

 _"Boss, Secretary Ross is five minutes out from the Compound."_ She reported.

Pepper looked aghast as she said, "FRIDAY, Ross wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Tony shook his head, "That son of a bitch just loves dropping in unannounced. Alright, quick, everyone clear out, up to the Penthouse. FRI, take the floor restraints off of the specific parties. Laura, I need an almost empty bottle of alcohol, something strong, don't bother with a glass."

"Tony?" Steve said weakly, looking down at their hands, still webbed together.

"Shit." Tony cursed. "Um, alright, get under the table I guess?" Steve was about to argue when Shuri told them to hold on and ran to her bag. Pulling out a wrist bracelet, the ran over and extended it to Steve. "Put it on 'Merica. It will make you invisible." She said, her face glowing with pride. "No way." Tony deadpanned. Steve looked at him for a moment as Shuri adjusted the band on his wrist and pressed a button.

Everyone lets out a gasp, curse, or whistle as Steve disappeared in front of them. "Oh my god." Peter whispers, "Can I have one of those?" Tony, coming back to his senses immediately cuts of that thought with an "Absolutely not, Parker! Hurry up guys, come on." As he reached over to press the button on the bracelet and Steve is visible again.

Maggie got all of the children together and ushered them through the door to the stairs and up to the penthouse, Nate on her hip. Laura ran out of the room momentarily and came back with a huge, nearly empty, bottle of very expensive scotch. Tony quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Is that-?" She gave him a sharp look and said, "The one I took away from you a few months ago, yes." She gave him a hard look. "Alright then." He answered.

Everyone began to quickly clean up all traces that anyone other than Tony had just been in the room, and jumped into the elevator to clear the floor. Nat and Pepper each gave Tony a kiss on the cheek, while the rest of them gave supportive looks or pts on him shoulder. James turned around, "Tones, are you going to be okay?" Tony nodded at him as he used the hand that wasn't still stuck to Steve's to mess up his hair a little. James gave him a last supportive smile as he joined everyone else in the elevator.

"Don't come back until I tell you to, got it?" They all answered affirmatively. Once the doors closed, Tony called out, "FRIDAY, don't let any of them out of the Penthouse until I give the all clear, got it? Whatever it takes Babygirl, you keep them upstairs no matter what. Got it?"

" _Yes Boss_." She answered. That made Steve a little worried. "Tony?" he questioned. Tony was breathing hard, obviously upset, pushing a palm to the middle of his chest for a moment before dropping it and composing himself. As he unscrewed the cap of the bottle he said, "Listen to me, Rogers, not a word, got it. Don't even move. I don't care what you see or what you hear, you aren't here, got it?"

"Tony-" He tired again, but he was cut off. "Promise me, Steve." Steve swallowed hard as Tony looked into his eyes. He had said his name. Not Rogers, not Cap, but Steve. His heart pounded in his chest. "I promise Tony."

Tony's jaw clenched at that and he gave a short nod as he tipped the bottle back and took a large swig, his face pulling as it burned down his throat.

 _"Boss, Ross is in the elevator."_ FRIDAY reported. "Got it, dim the lights to 35% FRI." Tony called. The room suddenly dimmed and Tony reached over to press the button on Steve's bracelet again. "Remember, don't make a sound." He reminded Steve.

A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and Secretary Ross strolled into the room like he owned it. He looked around for a moment before his gaze landed on Tony, slumped in a chair, his hair mussed up, a nearly empty bottle of scotch open in front of him.

"This is how you're still running things, huh Stark? This is so pathetic its impressive." He sneered. Tony raised his unoccupied hand and waved him off, acting flippantly drunk as he replied "Well, what can I say, I'm an impressive guy." Ross narrowed his eyes. "You know; the Counsel didn't approve this so that you could fuck it up for us." Tony scoffed at that. "The Counsel had to approve this and you know it, Ross. You never wanted this."

Apparently, it didn't take much to get Ross riled up, because he raised his voice as he shouted, "No your reckless actions forced us into this." Tony rolled his eyes again. "My reckless actions? Did you forget I signed your precious accords? I signed them first, and then you used me as your attack dog to try and make the rest of them sign."

Ross' eyes flashed dangerously before he turned around to look at the surroundings. "Where is Barnes?" He barked. Tony leaned forward and grabbed the scotch bottle, taking another swig. "Don't know, don't care." He shrugged.

Ross turned back to him. "Aren't you his guardian, Stark?" Tony gave a good impression of a drunken nod and said, "He's in the building dumbass. You know my tech is better than that. FRIDAY, where is Sergeant Barnes?" Tony called out.

 _"Sergeant Barnes is currently asleep in his locked-down room, Boss_." FRIDAY reported. Steve smiled at that. "See? I'm a fantastic guardian. Now get out." It wasn't that easy though, and Ross pressed, "And the rest of them?"

Tony sighed. "What do you need a run down of their location? Some things never change." Steve felt uneasy at the smile that Ross was now wearing. "Except this time, you can actually tell me where they are." Tony didn't rise to the bait though, and responded, "Well that's because this time, they've signed legal documents of their own free will, that afford you that luxury. Lucky you."

Ross took a step closer to the counter and growled, "You're on thin ice, Stark." Tony gave a tight smile and said, "God, I hope so. I'm getting really tired of this shit."

Ross placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward to sneer, "Don't forget who your life belongs to, Stark. You don't get to decide if you're going to drink yourself to death anymore. Do you think I don't know about all of your close calls? Only, what, 6 months ago you had a brush with alcohol poisoning again, am I right?" At that, Steve felt his stomach clench. He glanced over at Tony, who raised his chin in defiance. "Keep it up, Ross." He said darkly.

"Oh I will, Stark. I own your pathetic life and you can have it back when the world is done with you. I saw your request to the counsel, by the way. Why do you want to retire?" Steve's heart sped up with every word. Retire? Since when? Tony couldn't retire, he was part of the team, they needed him. Steve needed him.

"Don't-" Tony hissed.

Ross wouldn't bow though. "You've asked to be involved in exactly 10 missions. Enough that the public sees the team again, just like old times, but you don't want to stay with them?" Ross had a positively predatory smile on his face now. He had seen a chink in the armor and was going to chip away at it, hard. "Trouble in paradise, Stark? Are you finding it difficult to trust the people who stabbed you in the back and left you? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, stabbed you in the chest?"

Steve watched the muscle in Tony's jaw jump as the clenched his jaw. "You're messing with the wrong person, Ross." He warned, eyes growing darkly sober.

"And what exactly do you think you'll be able to do to me Stark?" Tony didn't answer, just continued to breath hard. "No answer? Shocking. I bet its taking all of your genius brain cells to try and form a coherent thought past all that alcohol. Tomorrow at the press conference, you'd better be ready to play ball. You can drink yourself into a stupor after you've smiled and charmed all of those important people in high places and the media. I don't care what it takes, as long as it's quiet, understand?"

"Oh, I understand." Tony bit out.

"Do you? I mean it, Stark. Bend over or get down on your knees for whoever it takes, got it?"

Steve had to bite his tongue in order to stay quiet now. He wanted more than anything to stand up and beat Ross to a pulp. Tony must have sensed Steve stiffen next to him, that or he guessed that this new line of interrogation would set Steve off. Either way, Tony pulled their connected hands off of the counter and under it, setting it on Tony's knee and Tony clasping Steve's hand tightly in his own.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Ross knew he hit a nerve here and pressed forward without delay. "Oh please, the world knows who you really are, Stark. They're happy to pretend to ignore it, you being a hero and all, but no one really thinks you've changed. Besides, that video of you in the stairwell at your Gala with that UN Member's brother, and then miraculously you have the last vote you needed for your friend, The King of Wakanda, to push through the vote on Captain Rogers?" Tony's hand held Steve's tighter at this revelation. Steve watched Tony shut his eyes and exhale heavily. Ross continued, "I warned you, Stark, you may be a genius, but you don't know how to play this game like I do. You can whore your way through the entire senate, it wont make a difference. Remember that tomorrow when you stand in front of those cameras."

Steve was positively shaking with rage at this point. Only Tony's hand in his and remembering that he had promised Tony that he would be invisible kept him from snapping this pathetic little man in front of them.

Tony took another deep breath as he pressed his free palm to his chest. Finally, he opened his eyes, and raised his chin again, meeting Ross' gaze and asking, "Are we done here? I need my beauty sleep."

Ross gave him a last sneer as he turned on his heel and walked to the elevator and disappeared.

The sat in silence for a long time, Tony still holding Steve's hand tightly in his own while he rubbed his chest and took deep breaths. Steve wanted more than anything to reach out and comfort him, but he honestly didn't know if that would make it worse, so he sat in silence and let Tony take calming breaths.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tony whispered into the darkness, "I didn't know that's who he was. I had no idea, he was just some guy who came up to me at the Gala. And I didn't do him any _favors_ , it was a little making out, that's it."

Steve felt tears well up in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" He whispered. He knew Tony didn't have to explain himself to Steve if he didn't want to, but it had been killing him for so long.

Tony sniffed a bit and grimaced. "Which thing? The Gala, The Accords, Ultron, attacking Barnes? Which _it_ are you referring to, Rogers?"

Steve was about to answer but Tony continued, "That lovely simulation you all got to witness today? That's what set off everything with Ultron. It wasn't ready, Bruce and I weren't even close to being anywhere with it, but that stone, it must have set something off. But your question, why did I do it?" He scoffed and tilted his head upwards towards the ceiling.

"To save you, asshole. Everything I did, I did in because I thought I could save you all from the nightmare that I could not get out of my head no matter how much booze I bathed in, how many joints or cigarettes I chain-smoked. I can literally hear you in my head every time I close my fucking eyes. _I could have saved you, if I had just done more_."

Steve let out a choked sob as he watched Tony take another swig from the scotch bottle. He turned towards Steve, even though he still wasn't visible. But it seemed easier for Tony this way. Their hands were clasped together, but Tony didn't have to look into those too-blue eyes.

"I had one fear Steve, just one. And guess what? It came true. You left. I thought it would be you dying, but there is more than one way to leave someone, isn't there?"

Steve decided this might just be the one chance he had to talk with Tony. The alcohol had loosened his tongue a little bit and they were literally stuck together, so Tony couldn't stand up and leave.

Steve took a deep breath and pushed the button on the bracelet and said, "No one has missed how you never completely turn your back. You are careful where you stand, making sure you can see or be near exits. You don't trust us."

"No." Tony answered simply. "What happened to needing to trust your teammates?" Steve pressed. "We wont be teammates." Tony said thickly. "What?" Steve breathed out.

Tony shook his head. "You heard Ross. 10 missions, then I retire. I'll manage things from here, help out with equipment, training, medical, whatever else. I won't be an active field member."

Steve felt his stomach clench again. "Do I get to ask why?" Tony stared at the countertop in front of them. "I'm a very busy and important man, if you read the news at all. My company and my projects need my attention. When I know that the team has enough players and can work together and handle everything, I'll retire so I can do those other things." Steve shook his head vehemently. "No amount of people who join the team can take Iron Man's place."

Tony scoffed. "I seem to recall you forming a little team of your own – without Iron Man – and it went just fine for you, didn't it?" Steve hated this. "No. I lost someone very important to me."

Tony was quiet for a second before he finally said, "…Well, hindsight is 20/20, isn't it? You recovered just fine." Steve's voice was hoarse as he squeezed Tony's hand in his and said, "I don't think I ever recovered."

Tony let his chin fall to his chest and murmured, "I can't do this, Rogers."

Steve had enough. If they were going to do this, he needed Tony to look into his eyes and have Tony look into his and see his honesty. "Tony please I am begging you, give me a second, just listen to me please?"

Tony suddenly stiffened, "Oh now you want to talk, huh? Now that Saint Rogers wants to talk I should stop and drop everything. Hold on, let me get a pen and paper so I can take notes."

Tony scoffed as he tried to stand up from the counter, "Come on, we're going to the lab to get this shit off so I can get away from you."

Unfortunately for Tony, he was still stuck to Steve and Steve had the advantage of more weight. He sat where he was and wouldn't budge. Tony's eyes flashed dangerously. "You have about five seconds to stand up Rogers, or I promise you this wont end well."

Steve shrugged, "I'll take that chance. I just need you to hear me out, please." Tony fumed, "Did you not hear? I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say to me anymore, Rogers."

Steve stood up, but didn't move from the counter as he raised his voice to match Tony's, "You held back Tony. In that bunker. Why?" Tony looked affronted, "I did not _hold_ _back_." He spat.

"Tony, in case you are forgetting I was in that bunker-" Tony's rage built exponentially at that, as he whispered, _"In case I forgot?"_

Steve paid no mind though and continued, "And even if I hadn't been, I see it every time I close my eyes! On top of that, we all saw the memory play out in perfect detail today thanks to your simulation."

Tony stood there staring up at Steve, chest heaving in anger. "We all watched as you raised your arms to me in the last seconds. Your repulsors hadn't been damaged and you had a perfectly clear shot at me. You didn't take it. Why?" Steve whispered the last word.

" _Why_? Did you really think I wanted to kill you? I would never have gone that far, not on you or James. I was angry and I was blinded by that anger, but I am not a killer. I… I couldn't have killed you. I had the shot and I didn't take it."

"Why?" Steve whispered, so close now.

Tony's eyes flashed, pain written across them before he closed them tight and bowed his head, stepping back he braced himself with his free hand on the counter. "You know why, Rogers." He muttered, turning away as much as he could. Steve wouldn't let him get very far though, using their connected hands to pull himself closer into Tony's space, until they were nearly chest to chest.

Steve was so close; Tony hadn't let him this close since before Siberia. "Say my name Tony, please. Just once more." He asked, his voice a more than a little broken. Tony glanced off to the side. "I say your name all the time, Rogers."

"No! No, you know what I mean. Please Tony… please." Steve felt nearly delirious at this point.

"No." Tony shook his head once. "Why? Why can't you say it?" He pressed.

"Because I can't!" Tony yelled in his face. "Can't or wont?" Steve asked as Tony shook his head.

"Can't! I have to keep it separate! I cannot call you S-… I can't do it." He shrugged tiredly, helplessly. "If I open that door again, I know I can't close it."

Steve was suddenly on him, trapping him against the counter, their bodies only inches apart.

Steve made a swift decision. Sinking to his knees, he kept his gaze locked on Tony's the whole time. Tony's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Steve on his knees in front of him. "Tony, you know me. You know I don't beg often. But I am on my knees here, asking you," his voice dropped low, "begging you." Tony's eyes were wild, he looked trapped as he said, "Please don't do this."

Steve gave him a small tender smile "I have to. Help me understand why the Accords were able to tear us apart."

Tony looked sad as he looked down at Steve. "Do you really think I cared that we didn't agree on the Accords? Do you think that's what this is about? It's not even about Barnes. Its about us, you and I, and the lies and secrets you kept from me. It about me thinking we were friends, hell even- _no_. Its about betrayal from the one person I thought I could count on."

On his knees, Steve took Tony's free hand in his so that he was holding both of Tony's perfect hands in his. "Please listen, please, just let me talk." Tony looked like he was about to argue, but Steve gave his hands a short squeeze and began.

"I had lost everything Tony. Peggy had just died; I hadn't even been able to be there with her when it happened. She died and suddenly I was all that was left of the only life I had known. I was so lost and suddenly so alone. And then, Bucky was there. He was there and he was in trouble. He was the last thing I had from my old life Tony, the last link that I had to Steve Rogers."

"I was so tired of being Captain America! I wanted to be Steve again, just for a while, and the only one who could even help me know how to do that was him. But the whole world was coming down on him. You don't understand Tony; you weren't on that train in 1945. Bucky died because of me, he fell because I couldn't save him. I watched him fall off of that train. What kind of hero can't save the people he cares about, his _best friend_? That was one of the last mistakes I made before that plane went down in the ocean. I failed, and I knew it."

"And then suddenly I am awake and they are telling me that I am some kind of hero and they need me to fight. I had just woken up Tony. I woke up to find out that everyone I cared about was gone, long dead, but for me it was like it was yesterday. Can't you understand that loss? Even a little bit? I was thrown into a world that called me a hero when I didn't deserve it, but they said it like it was a hard truth and I couldn't argue. I dealt with all of this grief quietly, visiting Peggy in the hospital, trying to find a way to dissuade the guilt. And then suddenly, Bucky was back and he was in trouble, but this time, I could save him. This time, I could catch him before he fell again. I had to Tony, I had to do it. I couldn't fail him a second time."

"I'm sorry, God you have no idea just how sorry I am that you got caught in the cross. My heart and my head, I just couldn't get them in sync. I lied to you, and there is nothing I can do to change it, but I swear to you Tony, please look at me, I swear to you, there is nothing that I regret more in my life. Baby, there is nothing I wouldn't give to change it. And you have been so amazing, honestly, you are such a good man. You took him in, you took all of us in and you've been so good to us-"

Tony's eyes widened and he choked out, "What?"

Steve backtracked a little, confused on what Tony was talking about, "I said you've done so much-"

Tony shook his head and whispered, "You just called me baby."

Steve felt his face heat up a little bit at that, but he swallowed his embarrassment and pushed forward, saying, "I've been wanting to call you that for a long, long time, Tony. That and more."

Tony's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide. If this hadn't been such a serious moment, Steve might have laughed at the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, suddenly rendered speechless. Instead, "Tony Stark with nothing to say?" He teased lightly.

Tony's mouth snapped shut at that, and Steve's heart nearly burst with happiness at the familiar fire he saw blazing in Tony's eyes. It wasn't anger, or pain, it was _life_ , and damn but it was beautiful.

Tony swallowed a few times, then started biting his lip and Steve could almost hear the gears in Tony's head turning.

He cleared his throat and stepped away from Steve a bit and called out, "FRI, take off the Penthouse restriction. We're going to need a little help finding out how to get this off our hands."

 _"On it, Boss."_ She answered.

Steve couldn't help but smile at Tony as he said, "And here I was getting used to it." Tony shot him an annoyed look, but it didn't hold much heat.

Steve smiled and pointed to the scotch on the counter, "Also, see that bottle? Say goodbye to it because you aren't ever getting it back."


	24. Chapter 24

While Ross was doing his best to tear Tony to shreds downstairs, Maggie and Laura had rushed the younger children off to bed for the night. The rest of them had gathered in the Penthouse and watched the entire episode on the security feed on the large screen mounted on the wall. This feed, though, had audio recording. It was a good thing that Tony's Compound was state of the art and each room and floor was lined and soundproof, because it hadn't taken long before Clint and Natasha were both seething, demanding that FRIDAY unlock the doors so they could go teach Ross a lesson he would never forget.

While T'Challa understood the feeling, he was smarter than that. First of all, FRIDAY was under strict orders from Tony to keep them all in the Penthouse until his say so. Second, the last thing any of them needed was an incident like that to happen in the Avengers Compound while the King and Princess of Wakanda were guests, though FRIDAY could probably take care of that part. So, he sat and listened to every nauseating word that fell from Ross' mouth and calmed himself by imagining how good it would feel to finally take the man down for the world to see. They had needed to put that part of their plan on hold longer than they had wanted, but it was clear now that they had waited long enough.

After Ross had finally gotten in the elevator to leave, Rhodes had tried to open the door to the stairwell again, but FRIDAY kept it securely locked, reminding them that "Boss has not yet given his permission to allow them access." That, predictably, hadn't gone over very well. The Avengers looked like caged animals in the Penthouse, all seething, stalking around, or muttering that they needed their weapons. As horrid as the current situation was, T'Challa couldn't help feel a little bit joyful at the protective side that they were all displaying on Tony Stark's behalf. This, he thought, this is foundation that can rebuild this team. Looking at to his left, Shuri had her head resting on his shoulder. He loved their bond. As siblings, it seemed they always could tell what the other was thinking and right now, he knew she was watching and thinking the same thing. The Avengers were starting to come together.

Finally, Ross was gone and Tony and Steve were left at the counter. Tony's harsh breathing could be heard through the recording, trying to compose himself. On the video feed, it looked as if he were alone, but of course Steve was still here, and everyone knew their hands were still connected.

For a moment, everyone froze as they began talking. They all looked at each other, not sure if they should turn off the feed and give the men their privacy or not. It was Peter who finally voiced the question, "Shouldn't we- well I mean, I'm not sure that we should-" but FRIDAY's soft voice filled the room as she said, "Boss is aware of the video feed and he has indicated I should not shut it down." They all shared awkward glances at that. Okay, so Tony felt that this was something they should all be included on.

They watched as the two men attempted to talk. Tony started the conversation, but then lost his resolve and swiftly tried to shut it down. T'Challa hummed in a small approval as Steve didn't let him get away with it. If they didn't just talk, they would never fix it, and if was left up to Tony, they would never talk.

Partway into the conversation Steve had pressed the button on Shuri's bracelet again, becoming visible. They all watched as Tony got angry, and then watched in some amount of awe as Steve literally sank to his knees and begged for the genius to listen to him. As Steve recounted his failures in the war, the worst being letting Bucky down, James bowed his head from his place on the sofa. T'Challa watched as Sam and Rhodes put a comforting hand on each of his shoulders.

T'Challa found himself in awe, not for the first time, of how the pain of the past shaped the future. Even more so, he was impressed with how a person's pain could tear lives apart, only to then mend them back together. What happened with Tony, James, and Steve was horrible, in every way. It had hurt people and broken trust, and yet, he was seeing a new level to the Avengers, one that hadn't been there before and one that had the promise of making them so much stronger. The irony wasn't lost on him that in order to build this trust and bond, the previous trust had to be absolutely decimated.

Finally, after an awkward moment where Steve called Tony a pet name and Peter's face had gone so red T'Challa worried he had stopped breathing, Tony had called out to FRIDAY to take the restrictions off. Instantly, most of them shot up out of their seats and took either the elevator or the stairs back down to the communal floor. There was a brief moment of awkwardness as they all entered the floor, but Tony quickly swept it away as he asked that, "Someone, please, for the love of God, get this shit off of our hands."

It had taken Science Squad about another hour and a half after Steve and Tony's emotional display in the kitchen to finally find something that dissolved the webbing that was sticking to Vision and keeping their hands together.

After their hands and finally come apart, James had tried convince Steve that he should retire for bed. By this time, they had sent everyone else off to bed except for Sam, Steve, James, Tony, T'Challa, and Rhodes. James nearly pulled his hair out though, because it seemed Steve just couldn't leave well enough alone and again said something about Tony's bottle of scotch.

Tony's eyes flashed. He was exhausted, but never let it be said that Tony wasn't ready for a fight whenever it presented itself.

"Here you are again, playing team leader Captain Mother Hen. You don't get to tell me if I can drink or not. God, you always do this!" Steve, of course, looked completely taken aback by Tony's annoyance. "I'm worried about you!" He shot back. Tony scoffed at him before saying, "So be worried, don't be controlling. You can't conform everyone to Captain America Idealism. From the moment I brought those kids in the house I've been doing my very best. But you, you don't get to come in here and decide when I get to have a bottle and when I don't."

Steve opened his moth to retort but James stepped in hastily, "Alright, Stevie, we are all exhausted, can we just go to bed now?" Steve threw one last look at Tony, who was now scrubbing his hand in the sink next to T'Challa and Rhodes. He sighed heavily, said goodnight, and got up to follow James down the hallway to their rooms. Once in the hall, James suddenly stopped and pushed Steve flat against the wall. Surprised, Steve opened his mouth to say something but James put a hand over his mouth. "Stevie, I need you to watch something, okay? Watch T'Challa, quietly, please." Steve looked confused by gave a nod. James nodded back and took his hand away from Steve's mouth. They both peered around the corner into the kitchen where Tony, T'Challa, and Rhodes were still standing

They watched as T'Challa leaned on the counter and asked if there was anything that Tony needed from him. Steve looked at James confused, why did this matter? Anyone who knew Tony knew that he wasn't going to actually ask for anything. Without looking at Steve, James just pushed his hand against his cheek so he was looking back at the scene.

T'Challa's rich voice carried a simple conversation with Rhodes for a moment before he stood and excused himself for the night, saying he would need rest for the press conference in the morning. Tony and Rhodes called their goodnights, but as T'Challa was about to step out of the room, he turned and asked lightly, "Can I take that bottle for you, my friend?" Tony turned away from Rhodes and the sink for a brief second to see what T'Challa was referring to, before answering, "Yeah, sure, would you mind just throwing it out for me?" T'Challa response was that it would be his pleasure.

Steve again looked at James, still slightly confused. James rolled his eyes and started to drag Steve to his room, closing the door. Once inside, James turned around and crossed his arms over his chest training his eyes on Steve who was sitting on the bed. "Did you see how T'Challa did that? He didn't tell Tony that he was going to take it away, like Tony was a bad kid who got caught with the cookie jar. He gave Tony an option, Steve. He didn't come in, guns blazing, and tell Tony how he was going to live his life. You gotta stop doing that if you ever want things to work, dummy."

Steve considered this. "I didn't mean to tell him what to do-" James nodded but cut him off, "But you still did, Stevie. You gotta look at the bigger picture, you can't keep getting stuck like this. You're so worried about what you meant to do and your intentions that you completely overlook what actually happens. Stop trying tell to grown ass adults how to live their life. When they called you all up for New York, you were different kinds of people, not a seamlessly integrated team. Who says we need to be? This isn't the army, where you leave your baggage and individuality at the door to become a unit. This is different, so let it be different."

Steve was floored. "How…? How do you catch all of this?"

James uncrossed his arms and came over to sit next to Steve on the bed. "I've been reading a lot, and more importantly, I've been seeing someone. Bruce thought maybe it would be a good idea to have someone who actually knows what they are doing come and talk to me. It's been really helpful, Steve. I know Tony has gone a few times too."

"You mean a head-shrink?" Steve asked skeptically.

James bumped his shoulder, "No stupid, I mean a psychiatrist. I was hesitant at first too, but its been really good for me. How about you come with me to my next appointment?" Steve felt incredibly unsure that there was anyone in the world with enough knowledge and experience to safely dive into the heads of the Avengers, but James looked hopeful and if it helped him to be more understanding of Tony and be a better team member, he supposed he could give it a try. James had been delighted when Steve had agreed. "Alright then, Stevie. I'll see you in the morning. Everyone is going to gather to watch the Press Conference tomorrow at 10, try not to sleep in!" He teased as he shut the door, knowing full well that Steve would be up for his run around 5 or 6.

The weather for the press conference the next morning is positively dull. The clouds have rolled over New York, covering the city in a dingy grey as the rain drizzled relentlessly. Steve had come back from his early morning run thoroughly drenched, the cold seeping into settle in his bones.

The feeling inside the Compound wasn't much better. After he showered and changed into sweats and a warm sweatshirt, Steve sat at the table waited for the others to wake up and make their way into the kitchen. He found himself staring at the rain drops falling on the windows and leaving trails as they ran down the glass. Shaking himself, he stood and tried to distract himself by starting breakfast for everyone.

One by one, those who were still in the Compound make their way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs filling the space.

T'Challa and Tony both had left early with Pepper and Rhodes to go over notes and speaking points with the lawyers. Natasha had gone with them as support and back up should anything go wrong at the press event. Shuri stayed behind, and was now laughing at the table with Peter as they tried to balance hardboiled eggs on their foreheads. Soon, everyone is there and they are moving to the chairs and couches and turning on the television.

The camera crew watched as Tony's car pulled up to the venue for the press conference. It was being held outside, regardless of the rain, though a huge canopy had been set up over the podium at the top of the riser. Umbrellas and raincoats were everywhere, everyone set on staying for the conference.

As Tony's car pulled up to the curb, the crowd closed in a bit and Happy could be seen exiting the drivers seat and walking around to the passenger's back door. His face was a mask as the reporter's flash pictures and call for Tony. Steve was suddenly hit with just how much Happy has been through with Tony. The man has literally stood at Tony's side, silently guarding him and caring for him for years. Steve feels his heart warm in appreciation for the man. He wonders how often anyone comments on Happy's steadfast loyalty. He knew that Happy had been injured a while back with preforming his duties. It had been on the news and he knew that it had upset Tony greatly. Why did he know that? Who had told him that? Or maybe he just knew that it would have been upsetting for Tony? How much of his information did he actually hear and how much did he just know? That thought was slightly unsettling for him, so he moved on and tried to focus on the television.

Steve was hit with a small sense of déjà vu as he watched the scene unfold. Last time he watched Tony exit a car like this he had been attending the Gala. That felt so long ago to Steve, back when he was sure he would never leave Wakanda. Happy opened the car door and Tony stepped out, looking breathtaking as usual. He was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, with a checkered shirt underneath, his tie a dusty rose. His eyes were expectedly covered by one of his many pairs of dark sunglasses, even though the day was completely overcast. Steve couldn't help but smile a bit. Always playing a role, Mr. Stark. He thought to himself.

Reporters were calling for Tony's attention from all sides as the cameras flashed from every direction. Tony held his ground for a moment and let the cameras go, flashing his bright smile and holding up the peace sign before he turned and shook Happy's hand before walking up to ascend the steps to the covered podium, which had a ridiculous amount of microphones on it. They don't seem to phase Tony in the slightest though as he stands with his shoulders squared to face the reporters, cameras, and people in front of him. Behind his shoulders are a few on the UN Security Counsel, T'Challa included.

"Hi there, thanks for making it out today, I know our weather isn't ideal." Tony drawled into the microphones as he glanced up at the sky. "Unfortunately, this isn't the doing of our favorite God of Thunder, so we'll just have to put up with it." The crowd predictably chuckled at his joke. "So, lets get on with this, shall we? Alright. I'm here to confirm that yes, the Avengers are back together and currently living and training under my roof. There is no precedent for what we are facing and what we will surely face in the future. Since the events that took Captain Rogers and several members of the Avengers out of commission and into hiding, the members who remained were left striving to protect and serve in every way possible. You've no doubt seen the clean up efforts around the globe, spearheaded by Stark Industries, in the capable hands of my CEO, Miss Virginia Potts. However, it is not enough. There are, simply put, too few of us. Which is why, starting very soon, the entire team of Avengers will be on active duty again." There were murmurs and questions from the crowd, but Tony hushed them by raising a finger and removing his sunglasses.

"If the events in the past have shown us anything it is that no one, no matter their strength, intellect, or amount of power they hold, should be allowed to operate without some form of check to their position. This is in the interest of everyone, public and private citizens alike. However, the first drafts of the Sokovia Accords provided a way for the Avengers to be used in ways that could be considered dangerous, while limiting them from helping you, the people, in ways that were unacceptable. You all know the story of Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes, and by now I think I've made enough noise that you all know my story as well. If you go to the Smithsonian, open 9-5 Monday through Friday," the crowd laughed at this, "You can see the story of Captain Steven Grant Rogers, as well. Our stories are intertwined, by fate, by fault, by God, or by sheer dumb luck. What the world often forgets is that these stories are what made us who we are. Behind my Iron Man suit, behind Captain Rogers' mask, we are people, trying to do the best we can. Mistakes were made by all parties, multiple times. In the end, the one thought that I can take from this is that at no time, did myself or Captain Rogers, intend to cause suffering. Before you all crucify me for this statement, let me continue. There are always at least two sides to a story. Captain Rogers and I disagreed because we were unwilling to compromise and see the other side of the story." He stopped for a moment, looking down at the podium, before raising his head again, his eyes steel in resolve. "People were hurt because we were unable to set aside our personal convictions. The Avengers team, Captain Rogers and I included, have all signed the new ratified Sokovia Accords. In these Accords, we hope to find the beginnings to a workable solution. The fact is, the world is not perfect, and neither are your heroes. That doesn't mean we will stop trying. That doesn't mean we will stop fighting. And when we fight, you can be sure of one thing, we fight for you. Not for politicians, not for fame or glory, for you. So that you can wake up everyday and love your family. So that you can go to bed each night, holding those dearest to you." Tony's eyes looked almost misty.

"The Avengers have not lived up to what we promised. And frankly, the world hasn't lived to be as easy as we all might have imagined. You will see your Avengers again, all of them, very soon. We hope that together, we will create a brighter future."

Tony gave a last smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. The reporters rushed forward like a pack of hungry wolves, shouting to have their questions answered.

"Mr. Stark, who will be leading the team?" A woman yelled.

"The Avengers will be led by Captain Rogers." He answered.

"Is that safe, considering everything that Steven Rogers has done in the past?" Tony ignored this question.

"Mr. Stark, do you trust Captain Rogers?" Tony's mask didn't slip an inch. "Of course I do, he's Captain America." He replied breezily. "But didn't he betray you?" Someone called out. He waved aside.

"What reasons can you give the public for trusting Captain America?" Another called out. That one had him turn and answer, "Excuse me?"

"Well Mr. Stark, you said you trust Captain Rogers, if that is so, would you mind sharing some of your reasons with the rest of us so that we can feel as optimistic as you do?" That reporter wouldn't dare something like this if Tony were standing in his full suit.

"Captain Rogers suffers from an incurable illness; he is simply unable to do something if he doesn't believe in it." Tony tried to lighten the situation a bit.

"Mr. Stark I think the world needs something a bit more substantial than that."

Tony huffed. "How about my life?" Silence.

"Amended Sokovian Accords Section 141 Sub-Clause A-D: Contingent upon his signature, Captain Steven Grant Rogers has been pardoned by the UN and its Affiliates under the terms of the Accords. Possible future damages and responsibility demanded for actions deemed as a breach of agreements set within these Accords shall be attributed to the signed, as well as the co-signed party, who shall pledge consequences under the same."

The crowd was silent. "Layman's terms; if the Captain screws up, its on me as well. He goes to prison; I go to prison." The seemed to be a sufficient answer, because the next reporter was already moving on with the next question.

"What about other vigilantes and so called superheroes who are operating unchecked on the streets?" Tony lifted an eyebrow, "What about them?"

"Don't you think they should be rounded up or identified?"

Tony's face turned stony. He leaned forward into the microphones. "Let me make this very clear; I happen to know a good many people who have witnessed, first hand, the atrocities and human crimes that were committed last time someone asked a question like that." His face was hard as he stared down the reporter. "There will not be any registration." With that he ended the press conference and stepped down, heading for his car where Happy was waiting with the door. Once inside, Tony noticed Nat already in the car waiting for him. She greeted him happily with a smile and a hug, wearing his mothers necklace. "Oh Tony, you did wonderful, I'm so proud of you!"

Half an hour later they were back at the Compound, Tony took the elevator straight to the Penthouse and sat down on the couch as he pulled a little bit to loosen his tie. He had arranged for Maggie and Laura to take the kids out for the day right after the interview was over, knowing that there was a chance the Press Conference might go south. He wouldn't say it had gone completely south, but it sure as hell had taken a slight turn. A few minutes later T'Challa came walking in, dry despite the steady drizzle outside.

"I'm sorry my friend, I would have been right behind you but I was detained by Ross." Tony laid back into the cushions and covered his face with his hand. T'Challa called out, "Miss FRIDAY, would you request Doctor Banner's presence?" Tony quirked an eyebrow as she answered, "I'd be delighted, King T'Challa."

"She never calls me King, you know. I'm sensing some favoritism happening here. Am I not a king here in my own castle?" T'Challa ignored him and sat down next to him and continued, "I think it is time we start the next phase in your plan. We have left that insufferable man in power for far too long."

"Boss, Dr. Banner is on the Avenger's Floor and is on his way to you now."

"Great, thanks FRI. Compile all my locked files on Ross and put them up on the screen. Let's add what Bruce has for us and go from there. It's time to hang Ross with his own rope."

They knew Tony had come home, Steve had watched his car pull into the garage of the Compound from his bedroom window. He had immediately excused himself after the press conference broadcast ended, going to his room and locking the door. Every time he left a room he had people follow him and tried to talk to him. While he usually appreciated it, he couldn't help but feel the need for some alone time.

He didn't remember seeing anything about Tony signing his life as collateral for Steve's possible future actions when he read the new Accords. If there had been anything about that he's sure he would have seen it. Pacing the length of his room he thought about asking FRIDAY if he could get a copy of his signed Accords, but then decided that instead, she could just tell him, so he decided to ask her, "FRIDAY, the piece of the Accords that Tony quoted today, is that really in my contract?

"It is."

Tony wasn't supposed to put himself on the line like this. Typical Tony. Typical self-sacrificing wonderful Tony. Steve wanted to get mad, but he wouldn't. A year ago he would have been upset about it, he would have stormed in to Tony's lab and gotten upset with him for putting himself in harms way. But this wasn't a year ago, and James was right, they were all adults and he couldn't make Tony's choices for him. Truthfully, he was upset, but it didn't matter. It was done, his name signed and Tony's name next to it. Instead of focusing on it and reading way too much into the fact Tony had literally signed his life on the line next to Steve, he was going to make it worth Tony's time and effort. Instead of continuing to pine away and be sad, he was going to channel his energy into making sure the risk they had taken was worth the reward. He was going to be the man Tony had thought he was before everything had gone wrong, better if he had his way. By the end there would be one certainty, Steve was going to put all of his effort into making the team the best it could be. After that Tony would have two options, either Tony would decide that he couldn't stay and be a part of the team, or Tony could decide to stay and continue to fight with them. In the end it would be up to Tony, but Steve could do his best to make sure Tony saw a reason to stay if he wanted to.

He had messed up, they all had, but he couldn't do anything about anyone else, he could work on himself. No more pity and pining. Thinking about it now, it wasn't fair to think that Tony would share his feelings. The fact that he had come back expecting anything seemed so ridiculous to him now. Tony had taken steps to fix the situation and Steve had stood there and let him, doing nothing to help from his side except miss the man. No more. He was a man with a plan, after all, and his plan started now. Would he pine? Yes, quietly, expecting nothing in return. Would he love Tony? Always, which is why things would change.

He would go and see the psychiatrist that James told him about, that was a start. Branching off from what Tony had spoken to him about, how he knew how to lead a team but not work within one, he can work on that. The first thing he wants to do is make the effort to spend time with and get to know his team on and off the field. Maybe there was literature he could look into? Who was he kidding, in this day and age, he was sure there was.

It was like he finally had a workable problem in his hands and he was ready to get started. He needed a little help. Who better to help him than someone who was literally always there? He cleared his throat, "FRIDAY?" He called out.

"Rogers." She acknowledged.

He smiled to himself before launching into an abridged explanation of his thoughts and feelings from the last few months; the changes he needed to make, the person he wanted to be, and everything about Tony. He was done keeping secrets, besides, it's not like she didn't know. Everyone who knew him knew that he loved Tony, hell even Tony knew. He needed help, and if the AI might help him, the chance lay with him being honest and telling her the truth so she could help him get the best information.

She didn't interrupt even once during his entire rant. After he was finished and silence fell, he waited. It was possible that she was going to continue to ignore him, after all why would she care what Steve wanted? To his relief, she answered, "I have found many highly rated books and other literature on the subject, as well as podcasts, lectures, and other material. May I suggest I download the audio to your device for easy listening on your morning runs?"

He smiled. "That sounds perfect, FRIDAY. Could I get some of those books as well?"

"Top rated books in leadership, training, teamwork, communication, delegation and empowerment, decision-making skills, and healthy relationships are being downloaded to your tablet as we speak. Hard copy books will arrive within 24-48 hours."

Shaking his head at how truly helpful having the AI was he responded, "Thank you FRIDAY, you really are an amazing gal."

"I've been told, Captain." Came her smooth response. He quirked an eyebrow and said, "I'm Captain, now?"

"You had to earn it." She replied smugly. At that he laughed and began to plan out how he wanted to work on getting to know his teammates.

He looked up from his desk at the knock on his door. He stood to unlock it and swinging it open he looked down at Shuri, who smiled as she pushed past and walked into the room. "Sure, come on in." He said, watching her stand in the room and survey his space.

"So, no sloppy kiss yet?" She said, without beating around the bush. His cheeks heated a little bit as he ducked his head and looked away. "That's alright, you are terribly old fashioned. A few dates first, yes?" Shaking his head at her he motioned for her to sit at his desk as he sat across from her on the foot of the bed. "What can I do for you princess?"

"I wondered whether you had been able to open my gift yet?"

At the mention of the gift he stood and retrieved the drawstring bag it from his nightstand drawer. He loosened the bag and let the small heavy black metal box inside drop into his palm. It was a smoothly engraved, etched with a highly intricate design, with two small ovals on each side. "What am I missing? Apart from hitting it with the shield, I tried just about everything to get it open, but it won't budge. Guess I'm just too oldfashioned."

She only laughed at him a bit and held out her hand. He sat on the bed again as he deposited the box into her small palm. Holding up a finger, she pressed the tip of her pointer finger to one of the ovals and indicated he should do the same with the oval on the other side of the little box. For a moment, nothing happened, but looking closely he watched the intricate design begin to twist and shift, changing direction starting where his finger lay until it got to where her finger was touching. When it got to her finger, the pattern suddenly shifted and turned back towards his own finger, locking back into place.

Confused, he looked at the box in her palm and then up at her. She was already looking at him, watching him watch the box with a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "It looks like my fingerprint doesn't unlock it, who might have guessed?" She teased. He scoffed at her, "I think the creator of the box might have."

"I guess you will just have to find someone who's finger does match." She said as she placed the box back into his hand and spun around on his chair towards his desk. She reached for his sketch pad, flipping it open to a random page and finding a sketch of the New York Skyline. Maybe she wouldn't notice the Iron Man against the backdrop? No such luck, her grin said everything. She flipped to the next page, a scene of Wakanda during a rainstorm. He put the box back into the small bag and placed it back into his nightstand drawer. After that, he watched her as she flipped forward through the pages until she stopped on one, her eyes growing soft as her fingers traced lightly over the image. She tilted it so he could see. It was from before everything happened and it was one of his favorite drawings he had ever done.

He had drawn it after he came back from his early morning run and found Tony slumped on a chair at the kitchen table, his head resting on his folded arms on the top of the table, on hand loosely grasping the handle of a mug of coffee. He had been up so long and was so tired he hadn't even been able to stay awake long enough to drink it. It was such a rare sight and coupled with the fact that he wore a big cozy MIT sweatshirt and had a beautifully peaceful look on his face, Steve had taken the opportunity to commit the memory to his sketchbook.

"How pathetic you are, 'Merica." Shuri said, but her words were soft and her eyes kind as she looked at him.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve spent the next two weeks following through on his new plan. He spends hours reading the books that FRIDAY got for him. Each time one is delivered he is overjoyed at seeing the package on the counter and disappears into his room. He takes them with him to see Dr. Field, and together they discuss how things are going and healthy ways to endure grief and loss. It's the best Steve has felt in a long time. He's hardly seen Tony, but that's been okay, mostly. He just focuses on getting to know his team-friends, Dr. Field had said- better.

Peter fell hard onto the training mat at Tony's feet, having been knocked down yet again after going in too hard while they were boxing. Above him he heard Tony say, "Good Peter, again." He huffed from his spot face down on the boxing ring mat before pushing himself up on his gloved hands and knees and standing up once again to take the defensive position he had been taught. "Keep your gloves up Peter, don't put them down just because you think you see a shot. The second that defensive glove comes down, you give me an open floor."

Peter nodded and tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his arm. "Alright, gloves up?" Tony asked. Peter nodded and they began to trade jabs again, Peter dancing around Tony and trying to stay light like Happy always kept telling him. From the sidelines he heard Bruce call, "Come on kid, you've got this. Knock him on his ass!" He couldn't help the smile on his face, hearing the scientist whose picture was on the wall of his classroom at school, rooting for him to take down the billionaire in the ring across from him.

"That's enough out of the peanut gallery, thank you very much!" Tony called back, his dark eyes never leaving Peter's.

"Sorry Tony, I happen to be Team Parker today." Bruce yelled back from where he leaned against the wall. Still not breaking concentration, Tony easily blocked one of Peters jabs and called to Bruce, "The day you step in this ring with me is the day you can pick teams, Greenbean!"

Peter leaned in hard with another left jab which Tony easily deflected while he shot out his foot and with one easy swipe took out Peter's legs from under him. Dazed, Peter looked up from the spot he had landed and narrowed his eyes at the smiling billionaire above him.

"Gotta get up earlier than that, kid." Tony goaded.

The sparring continued and both Peter and Tony were so immersed in it that neither of them noticed that many of the other Compound's occupants had filtered in to stand or sit and watch quietly.

Over and over, Tony kept having him come at him, coaching him with every step, giving him pointers and telling him where he was lacking his concentration. Finally, after successfully blocking one of Tony's uppercuts, Peter saw a very brief second where Tony left himself open. Without further thought, he jabbed, his glove connecting squarely with Tony's left cheek, making him stagger for a fraction of a second. He barely registered the cheers coming from the other side of the room before Tony pulled Peter's still extended arm and trapped him in a headlock. He struggled, but Tony's grip was as iron as his suit. Tony's heavy breathing and a chuckle surprised him as he suddenly was released from the hold. Looking up, Tony was smiling at him brightly. He nodded as he held out a glove for Peter to bump. Tiredly, Peter bumped his blue glove against Tony's red one and let himself be pulled into a quick hug. Above him he heard Tony say, "That's what I like to see, kid."

Peter felt his own smile stretch across his face as Tony released him and he heard the others against the wall cheer. He turned toward the noise and saw Bruce, T'Challa, Shuri, James, Steve, and Sam all cheering and clapping for him.

Steve called out, "Nice job, Queens." As he moved forward with Sam and stood at the ropes next to Peter, while James walked to the other corner.

Peter had to try and remind himself that he still wasn't 100% on board with liking Steve, even though Tony had told him that he should try and get to know the man underneath the Captain America costume. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, he just wasn't sure he knew how to reconcile the man who was smiling at him now from the man that he knew kept Tony up at night in his nightmares.

Mr. Stark had come into his life and completely turned it upside down, in the best way possible. He felt like he had someone he could count on. He could always count on Aunt May, of course, but she didn't understand everything, and she definitely didn't understand why he had to put his costume on and try and help fight the bad guys. Tony did.

When he had tried to communicate to the older man why he did what he did, how if he didn't do anything, the bad things happened because of him, he had seen the understanding in Tony's eyes. He had also seen the sadness and regret. Mr. Stark knew exactly what he meant and not only had he understood, he had extended his own help and resources. Peter watched the news and knew what a lot of people said about Mr. Stark, but in all of the time he had spent with him, he never saw what the news reported on him being. Tony let him see beneath the armor, and if Tony didn't let him see, well, he wasn't a dumb kid, he saw a lot anyways. He knew how hard Tony had fought to come out above what May had called his "inner demons". Tony had become his family, and Peter didn't have a lot of that left anymore.

Peter also wasn't blind or deaf. He knew before Steve Rogers ever arrived that there had been something between the two of them, something that had been broken during the fight at the airport and in Siberia. He watched the same news everyone else did, but he also got to see deeper into Tony's private life, moments that he had come to treasure. Tony wasn't just hurt or betrayed, he was heartbroken. And Steve Rogers is the one who broke that heart.

Tony was Peter's family, and family was everything to him. Rogers had that same family and hadn't appreciated it, in fact, he had thrown Tony away. So excuse him if he wasn't ready to make nice with the Captain.

He gave a tiny nod to Rogers instead of any answer before turning back to find Tony had walked to the opposite corner of the ring to get his water bottle from where James was offering it to him. He watched as Tony lifted the bottle and squirted the water into his open mouth and over his face to cool down. He snuck a look at Rogers, who's smile had been cleanly wiped off his face watching the water drip down Tony's face and chest as he shook his head to clear it from the water and sweat. Rogers looked like he was having trouble even breathing, his adam's apple bobbing and his mouth hanging slightly open at the sight.

For a split second Peter thought about slapping him for so openly ogling Tony, but he saw Shuri leaning against the wall with a sly grin on her face watching the scene. Instead, he leaned on the ropes next to Rogers and whispered lowly, "Do you see something you like, Captain?"

Steve's jaw snapped shut and his cheeks turned red as his wide eyes turned to Peter, incredibly embarrassed at being not only caught, but called out by a teenager. Peter smirked at him as he removed his gloves. Remembering the words that Steve had said in one of the last simulations they had run, he decided to echo them back to him.

"You really ought to watch that, Cap. Out on the field, distractions can get people hurt." He murmured as he gave him a sloppy two finger salute and ducked under the ropes to pass him. Sam was doing a terrible job of covering his snorting laughter at Steve's side.

Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and left Steve standing by the ring, high fiving Shuri and fist bumping T'Challa on his way out of the training gym.

Steve stood there floored as the sassy kid picked up his book-bag and walked towards the doors. God he was so embarrassed. He wondered if the kid was going to say something to Tony about the way he had practically just leered at him. T'Challa gave the kid a fist bump as he walked by and Steve narrowed his eyes at the King, whose smile only grew as he pushed off the wall and made his way over to where Tony was leaning on the ropes chatting with James. The King continued to stare him down the whole way, obviously delighting in his ability to walk up to Tony while Steve kept his distance.

Steve shot him his best 'disappointed in you' look he could muster, though if anything, it made the King seem even more proud of himself as he sauntered past him.

Rhodes entered the gym then, standing in the doorway for a moment before his eyes found Tony.

"Tones!" he called out. "Channel 7 is breaking the news now!"

The relaxed look that had been on Tony's face slid off as Rhodes words hit him. Turning toward the large screen in the corner of the room he called out to FRIDAY, "FRI, que it up babe."

Instantly, the screen came to life with the news coverage from Channel 7.

"-while the UN Counsel looks into the claims and evidence that has surfaced. The evidence itself was presented today through the lawyers of Stark Industries, written witness testimony coming directly from Tony Stark himself. Due to the highly classified and sensitive nature of much of the dossier, it has been ordered sealed to the public for the present. It is also still unclear how long Stark Industries has had this information. In a quote from the written statement that came from the company, the lawyers said they needed to postpone giving the evidence until such a time that the authorities could handle the situation safely. This also brings up the issues that arose last year with Stark himself and the Avengers. Schematics for what is referred to only as "The Raft" were released and Channel 7 is being told that during the short time that the old Rogue Avengers were held in government custody, they were being held here, by order of Secretary Ross. It is unclear how much, if any, of the evidence incriminates the Secretary himself. He and his people have been unreachable for a comment.

A low sound brought Steve's attention to T'Challa, who was glaring daggers at the television. "That man is nothing but a coward, they will find him responsible." Steve nodded and Tony made a non-comitial sound but said nothing more. It was James who spoke up, saying, "Tony, we need to be careful. Ross is still dangerous until the Counsel reaches a verdict and you just painted a big target on your back." Tony turned and gave James a lopsided grin answering, "I'm a big boy, Snowball, I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

Rhodes did not look impressed. "Taking care of yourself, really, is that what you'd call what you've been doing? Cause I would have to disagree, Tony." Tony looked slightly taken aback by Rhodes tone. "Somethin' you wanna say, Rhodey?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to take on Ross by yourself as yourself? I thought that you were going to release the information anonymously, like the video of your parents and the information on Barnes and the team?"

Tony's eyes grew wide. "Rhodey-" He tried to warn the other man. Steve was just now noticing how absolutely livid Rhodes looked.

"You left out how you've put yourself in danger, again."

Tony sighed heavily and turned away from his friend to focused on removing his gloves instead.

The sound on the broadcast was muted as FRIDAY said, "Boss, you have an incoming call from Miss Potts."

"Alright, put her through FRI." Tony sighed.

There was a pause before the stern voice of Pepper Pott's filled the training room. "Tony, where are you?"

"Hiya Pep, good to hear from you, I'm great, how are you?" Tony said, pointing out her lack of any greeting.

"Don't patronize me Tony. I just saw the news and while I am very upset with you right now, I think I'll let Rhodey handle that. Please tell me that you got my memo so you remember you have a Stark Industries meeting today?"

From the look on Tony's face, Steve would guess that no, he didn't remember in the slightest. He didn't even bother hiding his amused smile as Tony tried to cover it up.

"The memo, oh yes, the memo. Definitely got it. Because I do read your memos, Pep."

"Tony?" She asked. "Yes?" Tony hesitated. "Stop. Just make sure you're here at 3." Tony nodded with a smile and said, "You got it, Potts."

The call ended and Tony moved to exit the ring and go pick up his things. Rhodes walked up to block his way and said, "We aren't done with this conversation, Tony. I'm pretty damn pissed at you right now. Don't forget that we are having team training today too. Shuri has been working on the individualized simulations and she says she's ready."

Tony turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're pissed, I get it. I'm sorry I didn't fill you in on how this would go down. I'm going to go shower, then I'm going to try not to stab my eyes out with a pen as I suffer through a meeting with the SI Board, and then I'll be back and you can beat your frustration out in the simulation, alright?"

Rhodey softened a tiny bit as he pushed Tony's hand off his shoulder and gave him a gentle shove away from him. "Go on then, get out of here, you stink."

Tony ducked under the ropes and stepped down from the boxing ring. He turned to pick up his duffle bag from where he had left it on the ground but found it gone. Turning, he made eye contact with Rogers, who lifted it up and held it out to him. "I was hoping that you and I could talk for a minute?" Tony lifted an eyebrow at him but took the offered bag. "You have exactly how long it takes me to get to my shower." He answered and began walking away. James made eye contact with him but Tony shook his head. He could do this on his own. He needed to be able to do this on his own.

As he headed for the gym doors he heard Rogers' footsteps following him. He wanted nothing more than to switch their positions so that his back wasn't to the man, but he wasn't going to give the paranoid voice in his head the satisfaction. If he was going to get through the 10 missions with him, he was going to have to be able to turn his back to the other man. Tony had been avoiding Captain Perfect ever since the events in the kitchen that night.

He just didn't know what to do with the information he had. He was usually so good at taking the pieces of an equation and putting them together. He was good at fixing things, he was The Mechanic, after all. But it was like the pieces he had been given didn't fit. They didn't make sense and that just wasn't something knew how to handle.

Steve was sorry but Captain America would probably still have made the same choice if he had to do it over again. Steve cared about him but Captain America only ever saw his flaws. Tony could separate James Barnes from the Winter Soldier, but he couldn't do the same with Steve Rogers and Captain America. He knew why, it came down to choice. James didn't have a choice who he hurt and James hadn't ever meant to hurt Tony. Steve did have a choice and Steve chose to hurt him.

Inside he ached for things to change between them. He wanted the team to be together. They already were doing really well together, in training and out of it. Clint and Natasha were back to talking, maybe not as cozy as before but at least mending things. Sam and Rhodey were getting along well. The team was really starting to build a foundation that was so much more than it had ever been before. Tony wanted it to work, he just didn't see a way that it could work with him in it.

As they exited the gym Tony chose the stairs instead of the elevator. As they began to climb Steve took a deep breath and began. "Tony, I've been trying to learn more about each member of the team, on and off the field. I'd uh. Well. I suppose that I'm trying to ask…" He faltered. Tony's steps slowed and he turned his head to throw his words over his shoulder to Steve as they continued up the stairwell. "Spit it out Rogers." He said shortly.

"Help me learn how to fight with you. I…I don't know as much about your suit as I should. No, not should, you don't owe me, I should say that I don't know as much as I'd like to. I want to be able to support you in the field. In order to do that, its important to know each other's capabilities. I've been out of it for a while, so I'm sure I've missed some upgrades. Sometime, when you aren't busy, would you mind showing me?" Steve finished with an apprehensive air.

"Oh my god, have you been reading Chicken Soup for the Soul or something, Rogers?" Tony scoffed. Steve shrugged slightly as he replied, "I… don't understand that reference. But I have been reading some team building and relationship material. Someone pointed out to me that I haven't been as effective of a team member as I imagined I was. I've been trying to rectify that."

Tony came to an abrupt stop one stair above Steve and turned around to level his gaze at Steve, considering him. Steve did his best to stand still and keep his eyes on Tony. Their faces were nearly level, Tony only a bit above him. All Steve would have to do is lean forward and tilt his head slightly and he would feel Tony's lips against his own. After a few moments passed Tony finally murmured, "You've also been practicing your listening, I see." His eyes flickered to Steve's lips for half a second.

Steve swallowed thickly and tried to ignore it. "Listening is a big part of communication. I…I wish I had been better at listening before now." He glanced downward as he said the last bit, not feeling like he could look in Tony's gorgeous brown eyes as he said it.

"Uh huh." Was Tony's eloquent response. Steve raised his gaze back to Tony's. "I'm trying." He whispered. "I don't want to be team leader by myself, Tony. I don't feel comfortable or confident enough yet to lead alone. I'd like to suggest to the Counsel that the Avengers be lead by two members, not one."

Tony nodded, "Rhodey would do well. Or Natasha."

Steve smiled slightly as he said, "You, Tony. I'd like you to lead this team with me."

Tony turned away from him and resumed walking up the stairs, which to be completely honest, wasn't a bad view for Steve, though he missed their proximity. "You heard what Ross said. You know what I asked for."

Steve hurried after him and tried to focus, saying, "You don't have to be in the field to lead the team with me, you know that. You can lead with me on the ten missions you are on as an active field member and after that you can lead with me from base. You only want to be on ten missions with us, that's fine, but the best can die from one bullet on the easiest mission. You already had a close call on that recon job with Spider-Man the day we came home."

Tony scoffed, "It wasn't a close call, Peter was fine."

"I meant you, Tony."

"In case it escaped your perfect vision Cap, I'm right here." Tony sounded tired as he continued to climb the stairs. Without thinking Steve said, "My perfect vision can definitely appreciate the view right now, Tony. But you almost weren't okay, you scared Peter pretty bad that day. The rest of us too. If you and I are going to lead the team together, even for only 10 missions, we need to be ready."

Tony stopped in his tracks again pivoted on the landing two steps above him. "Did Captain America just admit he was staring at my ass?"

Steve kept his gaze level. He knew he was blushing but to hell with it, he had said it and he had meant it. It's not like Tony didn't know that he was attracted to him. "I-" He cleared his throat. "I did. I mean- I do. I do like the view. Its uh…It's a very nice view." Oh god. Very smooth Steve.

"Right. Try not to get distracted on the field, Rogers. You've got ten missions with this view." He quipped as the left Steve standing in the stairwell alone.

Steve thought he might just die. Not only did he have a conversation with Tony in private, and it had gone well, but they had even engaged in some of the once familiar banter that they used to. He turned to go back down the stairs to the gym, smiling the whole way.


	26. Chapter 26

"You will each take a turn in alone in the simulation. I have designed separate scenarios specialized to each of you and your abilities, so no one will encounter the same situation. Do your best to survive and complete the simulation. Once everyone is done, we will discuss what you did right, and what you did wrong."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably as they stood in the training basement with Shuri speaking to them from her place on the balcony overseeing them. She smiled though, and continued, "But first, I have also designed some warm up simulations, just to get us all excited and feeling loose."

Tony leaned over to James and whispered, "My favorite feeling, personally." James snickered in return while Steve felt the familiar flush crawl up his neck. He needed to focus, this was training and he couldn't have thoughts of an excited and loose Tony distract him, as much as he really wanted to.

"So." Shuri said, "Who wants to go first? Step forward."

They all stood quietly and shifted their weight for a few long moments. Tony cleared his throat and Steve thought for a moment that he was going to volunteer, which was surprising since Tony had yet to train in any of the simulations with them. His injuries had prevented it at first but he had since healed, and while Tony would spar with James and a few of the others, he was always on the sidelines or absent when the team engaged in simulation training. Steve knew that his presence was the main, if not the only, contributing factor in Tony's refusal to participate. Today though, Rhodes had all but demanded it, insisting that Tony be there with them now.

Tony stepped forward, opened his mouth and said, "Peter volunteers as tribute!"

Peter, who was standing a little further down the line stepped forward to look at Tony with scandalized betrayal. "Oh, he does, see he just stepped forward!" James exclaimed, pointing at Peter's feet and joining in with Tony.

Everyone smiled as they passed Peter, slapping him on the back and congratulating him for being so 'brave'. Peter looked less than thrilled as they filed past him. Natasha gave him a love slap on the cheek and said, "Way to take one for the team, Parker."

Peter continued to pout but had apparently resigned himself to his status as volunteer. Steve brought up the rear put a hand on the teen's shoulder as he passed. "You'll do great, Spider-Man." He gave his shoulder a pat and then started to continue walking, but Peter's voice asking him to wait stopped him. Peter's eyes followed the forms of the others as they retreated to the viewing room on the balcony. Once they were out of regular earshot Peter focused again on Steve.

"I think I'd scare him, if I ever said it, but… well, Mr. Stark, he kinda saved me." Peter mumbled. "It's not that I don't like you, sir, but…He's my family and you hurt him. What you see now, that's months and months of work from Nat, Rhodes, James, Laura, Maggie, me, all of us. You didn't see him after, you didn't have to see how you broke him."

Steve's throat closed on him as he listened to Peter. He wanted to say something but remembered the lesson his books and meetings with Dr. Field repeated often; listen with the intent to understand, not to reply. So he waited, and let Peter continue.

"He tried to hide it from me, but even Tony couldn't hide being that broken. He loved you, did you know that?"

Steve closed his eyes and bowed his head, giving a tiny nod.

"You didn't deserve it." Peter pressed.

Steve kept his eyes closed and shook his head once.

"Do you now?" Peter asked. Steve opened his eyes and looked down at the boy in front of him. Peter wasn't angry or resentful, he looked like he was genuinely asking and seeking something important.

Steve's throat still felt impossibly tight, but he willed himself to find his voice and quietly replied, "I don't, Peter, I really don't. But I'm trying. I'll keep trying until the day that I die."

Peter huffed and gave him a stiff nod which Steve returned before turning to follow the others. He was stopped again by Peter's whisper. "He still loves you." Steve turned again to look at Peter as the kid said, "Don't let him down again. Please."

With that, Peter pulled on his mask and turned to walk to the middle of the simulation room. Steve climbed the stairs on unsteady legs and walked into the viewing room where the rest of the team had gathered. They were all heckling each other and joking around as they took their seats around the room, it seemed none of them were paying enough attention to notice the fact Steve had entered a while after they had.

He knew that was wrong though, when he caught Clint's eye. As he sat down next to him Clint quietly asked, "Everything okay, Cap?" Steve nodded and gave him a tight smile. "Quite a kid, huh?" Steve relaxed slightly and gave Clint a soft smile. "That he is."

"Alright, everyone shut up, it's time for some real fun." Shuri said with a wicked smile.

The whole thing was ridiculous. The simulations were absolutely insane. Fun to watch, but not so funny once it was your turn. Peter was attacked by a horde of spiders the sizes of small dogs. Clint was chased all over a small city by a robot armed with a bow and arrow complete with a quiver holding ten times the amount of arrows Clint himself had. T'Challa was set upon by what looked like a pack of household cats, but turned out to be more like gremlins after someone was dumb enough to feed them after midnight.

Natasha spent almost ten minutes dodging fireballs that fell from the sky before she fell into a pit of stuffed animals. Steve had tried valiantly to stay standing as he fought hand to hand with a terrorist cell while ankle deep in peanut butter. Rhodes was left stranded on top of the Empire State Building after a very large genetically engineered gorilla managed to disable his suit. Clint fought his way through an ant-farm, Sam ended up covered in green slime, James left a shower of purple glitter every time he moved, while Wanda was covered in soot from head to toe and her hair was slightly singed in spots.

Tony's suit had unexplainably powered down halfway through his tussle with a large assassin in the jungle during a down pouring of rain, forcing him out of the suit, only for him to fall face first into grape jelly. Of course, the comments about Steve's peanut butter and Tony's jelly had been endless.

As they watched, they all laughed at each other's misfortune but cheered twice as loud when the team member in the simulation overcame an obstacle. Shuri was positively glowing as she worked in her element, controlling the simulations with perfect ease. Once in a while Tony would take the seat next to her, doing as she directed, but never changing anything without her permission.

It was just after Tony's warm up simulation had finished that FRIDAY alerted them to an emergency situation in Chicago. The terrorist cell that Tony and Peter had tried to check on the day the others had arrived in the compound had been exposed and the Avengers were needed on the scene.

Tony's action was immediate. "FRIDAY, send out mission acceptance. Alert local law enforcement that we are on our way, tell them to contain the area but to stay off the scene for their own safety."

"Message and mission acceptance sent, Boss. Which team members am I putting on the roster?"

Tony turned to look at everyone gathered around him. "Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow, The Soldier, Vision, Hulk."

At T'Challa's look, Tony added Black Panther to the list as well. Peter looked beseechingly at Tony, but Tony shook his head and said, "I don't know the current situation. Aunt May would kill me. Sit this one out, okay Pete?" The kid looked disappointed, but nodded his acceptance when Shuri linked her arm with his and gave him a smile.

"What about the rest of us, Tony? We could help." Scott reached out. Tony shook his head though, "Despite what the press conference led people to believe, you aren't officially approved for the field yet. The Counsel is a bit pre-occupied with the evidence my lawyers gave them so they won't be able to green-light you in time. I'm sorry, you'll need to sit this one out, all of you." Tony gave them all meaningful looks, landing last on Steve.

From his tone and posture it was obvious Tony was waiting for Steve to push back and insist that he let them join in. Steve had changed though, and Peter's words echoed in his mind. Don't let him down again. Please.

Steve nodded and said, "We will wait for your return. Can we listen in on the comms, try and help from here?" Tony's face lit momentarily with surprise and relief before he nodded and started for the door, calling out, "Avengers, with me."

Steve and the rest of the team who had to stay behind gathered together in the communal area where Shuri and Peter quickly set up something like a command center. They had speakers patched in to the team's comms and visual of the scene from the vantage of each team member's, thanks to the camera's implemented in each member's outfit.

The team had taken the QuinJet, which Tony had made several modifications to, and arrived on the scene in Chicago in less than 20 minutes.

Tony's voice could be heard over the comms, directing the team and leading with complete confidence and efficiency. Steve sat and listened intently, abandoning the idea that he would be helping from his seat at the compound. Instead, he grabbed a notepad and pen and started to take notes on what Tony saw as Iron Man that Steve wouldn't have seen if he were on the ground, how he utilized the team members present, how he prioritized the events, everything he could take in.

Scott and Sam eyed him oddly but said nothing. Wanda who sat next to him watched what he was doing and caught on quickly, pointing out other things she saw while he scribbled furiously. Sam grabbed another pad of paper and started taking notes on things he noticed about the scene from his view as another flier. Clint and Scott joined in as well. All of them huddled together around the small command center, talking over each other and yet still hearing every word perfectly. Once in a while they would feed information through to the team in the field.

They were so engrossed with their work that they didn't notice Peter and Shuri sitting on a beanbag and watching them with wide grins. "They have improved very much." Shuri whispered. Peter hummed in agreement and laced his hands behind his head as he reclined and watched.

"Captain, there are multiple SUV's approaching the Compound. They have just used the override passcode at the gates." FRIDAY reported urgently.

Steve whipped around and asked, "Who are they FRIDAY?"

"Unknown Captain, the override password would suggest high security clearance."

"Ross. It must be Ross." Scott said, rising from his seat. Sam answered, "The Counsel was reviewing the evidence, I thought T'Challa said they would find him guilty."

"But they haven't finished. Until they do, Ross is still in power. They never issued him a suspension." Steve ground his teeth. Here they were at the Compound without Tony or T'Challa, the two people who knew how to deal with this kind of situation. He took a deep breath and tried to ground himself. FRIDAY had reached out to him in Tony's absence and he would take that for what it was.

"FRIDAY, are Laura and Maggie still out with the kids?" He asked.

"Affirmative, Captain."

"Good, send them a message, keep them away from the Compound until we know what Ross wants. Once it's safe to do so, alert Tony and the others about the situation here, don't let it distract them from their mission."

He then turned to the rest of them in the room who were all now standing and looking to him for guidance on how they would handle the situation. "We don't know why they are here. We stay calm. Do not give them any reason to be aggressive. We know how Ross feels about all of us, don't give credit to his claims."

The all nodded in understanding. He turned to Shuri and Peter. "Peter, mask on, and don't take it off no matter what, understand? The Accords give you that right." Peter nodded as he pulled the mask from his pocket and slid it on. They all stood together and waited while the elevator indicator showed it move from the first floor upwards until it landed on their own.

The doors slid open and over a dozen armed guards stepped on to the floor, raising their automatic weapons and pointing them at the gathered Avengers while yelling for them to put their hands in the air.

The team shifted into defensive stances immediately and looked around at each other before Steve yelled for them to calm down and raised both of his hands to shoulder height. The others followed suit and soon they all stood in the middle of their living area with their hands raised in surrender as they were surrounded by the soldiers.

"Captain Rogers, how nice to see you again." Ross drawled and he stepped from the elevator and walked into the room. Steve lifted his chin and returned, "Secretary Ross."

Ross gave him a smile that was more of a sneer. "Now was that really so hard, Captain? Surrender is painless, too bad you couldn't have done this a year ago, huh? Could've saved everyone a whole lot of pain."

Steve narrowed his eyes but thought of Tony and didn't rise to the bait. "Why are you here?" He asked instead.

Ross looked around at all of them as he coolly replied, "I've come for a criminal, Captain. And while there are many in this room to choose from, I've come for only one of you. This time." His gaze settled on Wanda as he nodded to the guards at his left. They stepped forward towards Wanda who immediately retreated further with a wild look while a red glow emanated from her hands.

Steve stepped forward and held out an arm in front of her which one of the guards struck with an object that sent an electric current through his body so strong he fell hard to his knees. He heard the exclamations from his team behind him and knew that he needed to calm the situation down before it got any more out of hand. He tried to get to his feet but his muscles were still contracting from the electrocution and weren't cooperating.

The shattering of one of the floor's large glass window panes behind them all stopped the guards in their tracks, everyone flinching and trying to shield themselves from the shards flying in all directions. The sound of the Iron Man repulsors was music to his ears. From his position on the floor on his knees he heard the heavy metal footsteps of the suit land behind him and walk forward until they were standing next to him.

"Oh, I know you didn't just storm into the Avenger's Compound and assault my senior citizen." Came Tony's beautifully smooth voice above him. There was the sound of mechanical whirring before Steve felt a very human hand on his shoulder. Tony stepped out of the suit and crouched down next to him.

"How you doin' there, old man?" Tony whispered as he lifted Steve's left arm and situated himself under it, wrapping his other arm around Steve snugly and hauling him upwards to stand. "'m okay." He whispered back as Tony steadied him. "Seems to run on some form of electricity." He joked with a wince. Tony smiled softly at him for that. He didn't immediately let go either, instead he stayed tucked under Steve's arm and braced him with his arm wrapped around Steve's middle and his other palm pressed to the middle of Steve's chest.

Steve had only a few moments to appreciate the fact that Tony was showing protectiveness for him, anger with Ross for hurting him, concern at his pain, and support for him by holding him up. Tony's arm was strong around his waist and his palm warm where it rested on his chest. He tightened his own hold on Tony with the arm currently slung over Tony's shoulder. The fiery anger had returned to Tony's eyes again though as he looked at Ross and the armed guards.

Ross sneered in displeasure at seeing Tony. "How was Chicago?"

From the doorway to the stairwell an answer came, "Chicago was just fine. Mission went off without a hitch." James stood in the doorway with the rest of the team behind him. "Local PD are on the scene for clean up." Half of the guards turned their rifles on the new arrivals as James, Rhodes, Vision, Natasha, and Bruce were pushed into the middle of the room with the rest of their teammates, though T'Challa was allowed to walk himself without being touched. T'Challa immediately pulled Shuri into a protective embrace.

Upon seeing T'Challa, Ross looked uncertain, obviously not counting on dealing with all of the Avengers and the King of Wakanda. His eyes fell on Bruce and they lit up in delight. "Banner, so good to see you again." Bruce's fists were clenched at his sides and he was breathing hard but seemed to have a handle on the Other Guy for the moment.

"You want to explain why you are busting in here with a posse of private soldiers, Ross?" Tony said, his voice dark and unwavering.

"He said they were here for Wanda." Sam said from behind them.

"I am here for a criminal." Ross barked. He nodded to the guard on his right, who held up a tablet and tapped the screen. The footage was clear enough to make out Wanda stalking down the tiled hallway of what looked to be some kind of a government building. Security guards approached her and with a wave of her glowing red hands, their necks were snapped, the bodies landing on the floor at grotesque angles. She took out the next wave of security with matching brutality, their blood pooling on the white tiled floor. Steve felt suddenly light headed watching the recording. Maybe it was old footage, from before Ultron?

Tony's body was tense against his and Steve could feel his breathing increase, the palm against his chest shaking slightly. Their thoughts were in tune because Tony bit out the word, "Timestamp."

The guard tapped the screen again, which showed the date being only 2 days ago. Steve shook his head, "That can't be right." He looked down to Tony, who was still holding him up. "Tony, you know that can't be right. Wanda has been here, we have all been here, we can't leave, you know that." He said desperately.

Tony didn't have a chance to answer before Ross said "Surely you saw all the reporters waiting at the gate? They're here to get a glimpse of the criminal Witch in handcuffs."

Tony shook his head slightly and said, "That video needs to be examined. It's not evidence and until it is determined authentic you can't take her."

Ross' smile grew as he took a step toward Tony and Steve. "Actually, I can. Read the King's precious Accords. It's a safety precaution. If one of you is implicated in a crime, you can be detained by the government until it is determined whether you are a threat or not. That's the law you all signed, isn't that right King T'Challa?"

All heads turned towards T'Challa, who's jaw was clenched and his dark eyes were narrow as he glared back at Ross. Finally, he gave a stiff nod. "That is accurate, however-" But Ross cut him off and waved his guards forward to place the cuffs on Wanda, one guard producing the collar from the Raft. She shrunk back into Visions arms, her eyes fearful.

"Wait!" Tony yelled. He pushed a surprised Steve into Sam and Clint's arms and stepped in front of Wanda. Steve reached out to pull him back but James put his hand on his arm and prevented him from doing so.

Tony stepped up to Wanda and gently cradled her face in his hands. The tears slipped down her cheeks as Tony leaned forward and held her gaze. "Look me in the eyes, Wanda, and tell me you didn't do this." He whispered. A soft sob tore from her body as she placed her hands over Tony's still cradling her face. "I didn't do this, Tony, I swear on Pietro, I didn't do this." She whispered brokenly back. Tony held her watery gaze for a few more seconds before he pulled her into a brief tight hug. "I believe you." He whispered and placed a kiss on her hair before letting her go and gently pushing her back into Vision's arms.

Turning around to face Ross again Tony put his hands out to the sides as a barrier between the soldiers and Wanda. He looked past the guards at Ross and stood tall, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, eyes flashing. "Not only did I read the Accords, I wrote most of them." Ross' sneer contorted into something truly ugly.

"I know exactly what they say and I know my rights. I am exercising one of those rights now; Amended Sokovian Accords Section 141 Sub-Clause E."

Very few of the individuals in the room understood the meaning behind what Tony had said, but from the reaction of those who did, Steve knew he needed to be worried. Natasha and James drew in a sharp breath and T'Challa's eyes were wide as he exclaimed, "Tony!"

Ross looked malevolent as he stepped forward again into his face, gaining no reaction from Tony, who didn't move a muscle. He scoffed before letting out a humorless laugh. "Very well, Stark. You know the rules."

Tony inclined his head slightly in acceptance and Ross turned away to take a few steps closer to the elevator behind the guards.

"Take Tony Stark into custody." He grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

The Avengers all cried out in response and moved forward, but Natasha, James, Vision, Bruce, and Rhodes all quickly formed a defensive wall and held them back while the guards pointed their guns at them threateningly. Tony held his head high as the guards grabbed him and pushed him up to slam against the wall, pulling his arms behind him and securing the cuffs on his wrists tightly.

"The bracelets on his wrists, take them off." Ross instructed with his infuriating smirk in place. One of the guards did so and threw them on the floor at Natasha's feet. Another guard did a security pat down and checked Tony for any more weapons.

T'Challa stepped forward. "The Counsel is going over evidence against you at this very moment, Ross. This is a very foolish thing for you to do and you will not get away with it. They will issue your termination and a warrant for your arrest. If you hurt him or anyone else, there is no where on this earth that you could go where we will not be able to locate you."

"Is that a threat, King T'Challa?" Ross growled. T'Challa looked every bit the powerful King as he answered, "It is a promise."

Tony was hauled from the wall back in front of them next to Ross. He gave them all one of his signature smiles before calling, "FRIDAY, activate protocol Air Force One."

"Air Force One Protocol Activated, Sir." She replied, her tone distressed. "Good girl." Tony answered. Wanda cried out for Tony from where she stood behind Vision and James. Vision hushed her and tried to soothe her. Peter tried to push past Rhodey, who pulled him back and held on to him. "What the actual fuck is happening?" Clint yelled. Tony raised his voice to say "Stand down, Avengers!"

With James' hand on his shoulder, Steve had been trying desperately to catch Tony's gaze, but he had avoided it until this moment. Steve's frantic blue eyes met Tony's sad resigned brown ones. "Steve." Tony called. Hearing his name fall from Tony's lips in that tone made Steve's heart stutter in fear. "Steve, you make sure the kid gets home alright. Penthouse bedtime is 9 PM. Don't forget DUM-E and U down in the Lab. I'm...I'm sorry about the view, I know I promised you'd have it a little longer." Tony's eyes were open and honest. Steve was frozen as he listened to Tony's words that sounded increasingly like a form of goodbye.

"Let's go Stark, we've got the press waiting for us outside. I know how much you like showing off, let's see what they think of you in handcuffs." Ross said as he stepped into the elevator. The guards flanked Tony and surrounded him as they retreated to split some of them in elevator and the rest taking the stairwell to prevent the Avengers from cutting them off.

Once the doors closed they all rushed to the large screen on the wall and James flipped the channel to the security feed for the compound. Tony was pushed roughly in front of the reporters and cameras, his face remaining calm and collected in the face of the flashes, before being hauled into one of the black SUVs. They watched the caravan pull out of the compound.

Wanda was still being held by Vision when she cried, "We aren't just going to let this happen, are we? We have to go get him!" Natasha's voice was shaky as she answered, "If we do it without approval, we go against the Accords and we all become criminals." Scott's voice was beyond anger when he said, "Ross is the criminal!" He turned to T'Challa, "I thought you said that you and Tony had this handled, you said that Ross would go down with the information you had on him."

"And he will! This is not a summary execution; the Counsel has to investigate!" T'Challa exclaimed.

James was tense, but his voice was under control as he said, "Tony isn't safe with him. Since Tony did it publicly, everyone knows it was him that gave the evidence. Ross knows he is going down and if we don't do something he will take Tony down with him." Sam followed Clint's lead with his own outburst, saying, "Somebody better explain something right now. Why were they even allowed to take any of us? They wanted Wanda, why did they take Tony instead?"

T'Challa sat down and pulled out his phone, dialing a number and holding it to his ear as he answered. "You heard what was said at the press conference. As your guardian, Tony signed his name on the line next to each and every one of you." Steve cut in, "I thought that was just if we did something wrong. They don't have solid proof that Wanda did anything, and we all know she didn't, there's no way she left the Compound."

"I was with her all day and night the day of the supposed attack." Vision spoke.

"I do not believe Miss Maximoff was responsible for the attack. We have a situation very similar to the UN bombing, where someone wants everyone to think it was her. The Accord rule that Ross is operating under was for the chance that a team member went rogue. It is containment only, until the truth can be found, though I doubt Ross will limit himself. Ross wanted the Scarlet Witch, but Tony exercised his right as your guardian to take the responsibility and go in your stead." T'Challa paused as the person on the other line answered his call. "Madam, it is urgent." He stood and continued his conversation, explaining the situation and Ross' actions, calling out to FRIDAY for help patching through the information to those in power.

Wanda buried her face in Vision's chest. Shuri's furious typing on Tony's tablet drew the room's attention. "Tony and I designed an implant together months ago, after he scared everyone by drinking so much he was put in medical. We wanted a way to make sure that he could be checked in on by others if he couldn't trust himself." Steve struggled to breathe through her revelation. "It is tiny, no bigger than the head of a pin, but it records and transmits audio, video, vitals, location, all of it. He had it implanted in his eye months ago. I have accessed it many times, I am accessing it now. We can find out where he is and make sure he is alright."

Steve was momentarily thrown that Tony had an implant in his eye, but upon hearing what it would do for them he felt relief and gratitude. They gathered together again around the screen on the wall. Shuri exclaimed in success as the information from the implant started to stream on the large screen. Steve called to T'Challa who was still on the phone and said, "I need permission to go after him." James rose from his place next to Shuri and voiced the same, followed by the others in the compound.

T'Challa covered the receiver of his phone and said, "Captain, you are not approved for active duty. Let me sort this out, please, and I will tell you when those of us who are allowed can go."

Steve tried to contain his frustration and anger. He was distracted when the screen came to life, filtering in footage. The picture focus was clear and the voices unmistakable. Ross was seated across from Tony; who's glance was on the guns of the soldiers next to him before his gaze snapped back to Ross when he spoke. "Well, well. It seems that your little team is closer than we were all led to believe." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "You were working with your Royal friend to bring those assholes home, just like I thought." He barked out a laugh at that. "You actually put yourself on the line, lied, paid people off, whored yourself around, and drank yourself nearly into oblivion, for them? Oh Stark, you are broken. They spent your money, lived in your home, killed your parents, lied to you, betrayed you, left you for dead! And yet here you are, their protector and savior after all."

Tony's vitals spiked at Ross' words, his heart rate picking up.

"You know how much I love hearing about myself, Ross. But let's talk about you." Tony said, his voice giving away nothing of the volumes his vitals were screaming. "You knew the evidence I gave to the UN was your death warrant. After all, human experimentation is frowned upon in civilized society. But you just couldn't fight that itch, you wanted the Scarlet Witch, a parting gift before you went underground. She was your next Banner, wasn't she? Study her and rip her apart to find out what gives her the abilities."

Bruce sighed as Tony poked and prodded the bear. They missed Ross' reply as T'Challa thanked the person on the other end of the line and stood abruptly, "I have been given approval for a small team to go after them. We are to secure Tony's safety and take Ross into custody with as little damage as possible." He pointed at each person as he listed the roster. "Black Panther, Vision, War Machine, Black Widow, The Soldier, Spider-Man."

Steve stepped forward and put a hand on T'Challa's shoulder. "Please, I am begging you-" But T'Challa raised a hand. "I am sorry, Steve, I cannot. We will bring him back, but you need to stay. Shuri, transmit this to our comms and send us his location."

Natasha and James gave Steve sympathetic looks before they exited the room to go with T'Challa. Peter looked up at him before he put on the mask and said, "Don't worry Brooklyn, Queens is on it." Rhodes pushed him out the door in front of him followed by Vision.

Tony's voice continued on the screen. "Knowing we had been called out on a mission you were counting on the Compound being half empty. My absence especially important, to prevent this very situation. Let me guess, you were hoping either A.) They'd let you take Wanda under the permission of the Accords, or B.) They'd put up a fight and re-brand themselves all as criminals. You didn't plan on us coming back so soon, making a compound full of Avengers. Boy, I sure am glad I keep tabs on people I don't trust, it gave us enough time to make it back just after you arrived."

A resounding slap echoed through the feed as Ross backhanded Tony across the face. "I may not have gotten who I came for, but that doesn't mean I can't take pleasure in second place." Ross spat. Tony chuckled as he licked the blood from his lip. "I should have realized you had a hard on for me Ross, since you've been so focused on my 'whoring'." Ross' face contorted in rage and he motioned to the guard on Tony's right. The guard brought the end of his rifle down hard into Tony's stomach, making him double over in pain.

Steve swore as he stood up from the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. He should be there. He should be helping them. He wanted to break Ross with his bare hands, wanted the man to feel his rage for doing everything he had to Tony.

"Is that all you've got Rambo?" Tony wheezed. "I went toe to toe with two super soldiers. That felt like a love tap." The guard struck out at Tony's stomach again snapping the gun upward and connecting with Tony's nose, which the implant reported was now pouring blood.

"I've wanted you dead for a long time Stark. But I'd settle for those you care about. I almost got both when I had my men blow that wall on the Warehouse by the river. Nearly killed you and your little Spider friend."

Tony's heartrate picked up again. "Actually, it's Spider-Man. He's very sensitive about that." He spoke through the blood.

"Oh my god, Tony, just shut up." Clint said weakly.

"Maybe I should go for the Barton and Lang families." Ross whispered. Tony's head snapped up at that. "Yes, I know you've been playing house with them. Very foolish of you. Haven't you learned that anyone you consider family ends up dead? Those innocent children, you wont be around to protect them anymore."

Tony snarled out, "You fucking go near them and I will rip your heart out with my bare hands. Do you hear me? I will make you suffer in ways you can't possibly imagine." Ross only continued to sneer. "Now, what would dear Captain Rogers say to that kind of talk?"

"Fuck you." Tony spat blood on Ross' face, earning him another punch to the gut. Silence reigned for a while, broken only by Tony's harsh breathing.

The SUV swerved as the guard's radios came to life, the static voices reporting an attack on the caravan. Ross swore as the SUV banked hard left to avoid hitting one of their own. As they passed the wreck, they saw the Black Panther standing on top of the overturned car. Tony smirked at Ross through the blood. "Oops, thems the breaks. That's the cavalry."

Ross growled before his words were cut off by the sound of something slamming on the roof of the car. "Did that sound like a super soldier to you?" Tony asked. Gunshots ran through the air as the guards shot at a motorcycle that pulled up along side the car. "You do that and you'll just make her mad!" Tony called to the guards currently shooting at Black Widow. One by one the SUVs were taken out by the Superheroes as the high speed chase continued through the streets. A stray bullet went through the back of the driver's head, causing the car to suddenly careen out of control. The rear wheels caught on wreckage and the footage cut in and out as the car flipped and rolled multiple times before finally sliding to a stop under an overpass.

Tony's moans could be heard and Shuri was taping away at the tablet to see what injuries he had sustained. Steve was clutching the back of the couch, white knuckled as he waited. Sam was covering his mouth with both hands, while Wanda and Clint gripped each others hand tightly.

"Tony!" Peter's voice came through. "Tony, hold on, we're here, James and I are going to get you out of there." Tony groaned in pain again. There was the sound of metal creaking and bending before James pulled the dented door off it's hinges and threw it to the side. James ripped the seatbelt off of him and was relieved to see that Tony's cuffs had been changed so his hands were in front of him. He pulled Tony from the wreckage as carefully as possible and cradled him, Peter holding Tony's legs as they lowered him to the ground.

T'Challa and Natasha arrived at the scene and Natasha dropped to her knees next to him to fuss over him and run her fingers through his bloody hair. T'Challa and Rhodes went back to the car and the King peered inside. "Ross is alive." He reported as he pulled the man out of the car, not bothering to be careful. Ross hissed in pain as he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, he was mostly unharmed, which is why T'Challa didn't stop Rhodes when he hauled the man to his feet by his lapels, only to punch him square in the jaw and send him back down to the asphalt.

"I'm confused; how far exactly did you think you'd get?" Rhodes spat in his face. Ross groaned as he writhed on the ground at their feet. Natasha scoffed and T'Challa said, "Colonel Rhodes, Vision, would you mind taking this piece of filth to the authorities?" The face plate on War Machine came down as he grabbed Ross by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet. "In one piece, Colonel." He warned with a smile as Rhodes and Vision took off with Ross in tow.

Tony felt like he couldn't even breathe, his lungs wouldn't open up, no matter how hard he gasped. A short cough made its way up his body and tore out of his throat, making a harsh, wet sound. Raising his shaking hand, he wiped his lips, pulling back and seeing crimson blood smeared there. Distantly, he heard James calling his name. He looked up in a daze, seeing his friend kneel in front of him, a hand bracing his back as he sat up. "Hey, hey, hey, slow down there, Tin Man." Tony could see by the strain of his smile, James was trying to stay calm.

"Tony, listen to me, I'm here, okay? We're all here. The ambulance is coming and the rest of the team will meet us at the hospital. Tony. Stay with me, look at me." James' face was swimming and his voice sounded like they were underwater. Tony squinted his eyes, trying to clear his vision to focus on the words James was saying.

"Peter?" he managed to cough. "Yeah Tony, he's here. Kid, come here." Peter's masked face swam into Tony's vision. "He-Hey Mr. Stark." His voice cracked. Tony coughed but gave the kid his best smile and said, "We gotta stop meeting like this." Peter's relieved laugh was shaky, but it did the job. Tony coughed again and asked, "Steve?"

Kneeling down next to Tony, T'Challa asked, "My friend, can you move?" Tony winced but nodded a bit. Natasha came back into view with the keys to the cuffs she must have pulled off of one of the soldier's bodies. The cuffs clicked and she threw them to the side before inspecting Tony's wrists that were badly bruised. Tony stilled her hands and held one of them in his own tightly as he winced again. The ambulance pulled up and the EMT's jumped from the back and shouldered them out of the way as they lifted Tony up and wheeled him to the vehicle. Tony held Natasha's hand tightly the whole way, so she climbed in the back with him.

His mind began to swim in the moments between being conscious and falling into the darkness. He didn't know exactly where he was and he couldn't make out the noises or voices around him. Vaguely he wondered if everyone else was okay. A pair of sad blue eyes stood out in his mind. Steve. He wanted to get lost in those eyes again. Those eyes that had so earnestly been seeking his forgiveness for months. What if Tony didn't ever get to tell him that he forgave him, that he actually loved him? That would kill Steve, he knew it. Steve would hold on to that pain and regret, he would beat himself up about it forever. He was so tired, but he had fought hard enough to get here, what harm would come from fighting for just a little longer? If he got to see those eyes again, it would be worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone but Natasha, who had gone with Tony, and T'Challa and Rhodes, who had gone to report to the UN, had come directly from the scene back to the Compound. Peter was on the phone with May while they were all piling into various vehicles and heading to the hospital. No amount of reassurances from James or Shuri would calm down Steve, who had been beyond distraught bordering on downright impossible since the moment the car had crashed. It had taken Sam, Scott, Clint, and Bruce to keep him in the compound until the others got back. After that, Steve was the first in the car, demanding they leave immediately.

The hospital staff knew how to handle difficult situations, but James was sure they didn't expect all of the Avengers, a Wakandan Princess, along with the Barton and Lang children to burst through the front doors and cause as much commotion as they did. Steve hardly waited at the reception desk to hear which room Tony was in before he took off down the indicated hall with the nurse shouting after him. The rest of the group gave her apologetic looks and shouts as they followed the direction of the blonde super soldier.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he skidded to a halt in the middle of one of the hallways. "Sir, can I help you?" A perturbed older nurse asked, just as James and Sam came jogging up to the scene. "I'm so sorry ma'am, we are looking for our friend, he arrived here by ambulance about half an hour ago." Sam tried to soothe her. She gave him a very unimpressed look. "Sir, I watch the news, I should hope I recognize the Avengers. I've also worked at this hospital for 30 years, Mr. Stark and I are on a first name basis considering how much time he has spent here over that span. He has been treated and is currently unconscious, so no amount of yelling is going to help." She finished, pointedly narrowing her eyes at Steve.

Steve had the grace to look abashed. "Sorry ma'am." He said, bowing his head slightly. By now, the rest of the group was coming around the corner as well. The nurse looked slightly exasperated at the sight of such a large group but her tired face gave them a small smile as they all shuffled into the large waiting room. The children were held tight and repeatedly reassured by their parents that Tony would be alright, he was just sleeping and they needed to be quiet so that he could rest and get better. Shuri and Peter sat against the wall on the floor together and the fear in their eyes reminded James just how young both of them really were. The nurse, Dianne, found some extra chairs as well as a few blankets for the group, since they had made it very clear they weren't planning on going anywhere until Tony was able to go with them.

Upon seeing Steve's pleading and puppy dog eyes, Dianne led Steve and James to Tony's room where Natasha was sitting in a chair she had pulled up to Tony's bedside and was resting her hand on top of Tony's. Her eyes were red from crying but she smiled at them and stood from the chair as they entered. Steve took long strides and would have fallen to his knees at Tony's bedside if Natasha hadn't guided him in to her vacated seat. The whole time, his eyes never left Tony's unconscious form. James extended a hand to Natasha and pulled her into a comforting hug before closing the door behind them and walking back to the waiting area with the others.

Steve took in Tony's appearance as his chest rose and fell under the hospital sheets. His face was a bit pale and he had bruises and cuts on his body, but nothing looked overly concerning until he saw the multitude of bruises forming a ring around each of Tony's wrists. The sight of the bruising caused by the handcuffs brought his anger back to the forefront of his mind and he felt his hands start to shake.

"It's good to see so many people here for him." Dianne said with a fond smile as she made some scribbles on Tony's chart. "I remember the times when the foolish man would walk himself in and out of here alone. I'm glad he has someone to call home now." Steve raised watery eyes to her face at that. "We-" he cleared his throat and shook his head, "He doesn't come home to me."

"I didn't say he came home to you, darling. I said he has someone to call home." The tears in Steve's eyes fell onto the sheets on the bed. "I…I don't think-" He choked out as the tears blurred his vision. "Would you call him your home?" She asked. Steve stifled a sob with one hand over his mouth at that and with his other he let his shaking fingers ghost over the back of Tony's hand.

He felt her hand rest on his shoulder for a moment before she spoke again. "I have worked here for a long long time; I know the look of relief that shows on a person's face when they realize they haven't lost their chance to admit their feelings to the one they love. I can even guess whether or not the one who is hurt loves that person in return." Steve's tears continued to fall as she spoke. "Of course, it's always a little easier to tell when the one who is hurt repeatedly asks for the other person while they are half conscious." She added with an amusement. "Even if I didn't watch the news, I would have known you were 'Steve'." She gave his shoulder a last gentle pat before he heard her footsteps retreat to the door and close it behind her.

Once he was finally alone, he let the sobs rip from his chest as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the back of Tony's hand while he held it. After a long time, his sobs subsided to hiccups and sniffs as he laid his head on the bed next to Tony's hand and traced lines of his palm with his fingers.

"You promised me ten missions, remember? You promised me I'd get to enjoy the view of you for ten missions. Please don't break that promise, sweetheart." He whispered as he pressed soft kisses to the inside of Tony's bruised wrist while his fingers carded through Tony's soft brown hair.

Steve didn't know how long he sat in the room whispering promises and apologies and listening to Tony's breathing. The door would open once in a while and one of the team would come in to see Tony and offer Steve food, drink, or just comfort, all three of which he refused. When the door opened again it was dark outside and he recognized the sound of Rhodes' leg braces. He didn't even bother to sit up or wipe his eyes, the Colonel could scold him and threaten him all he wanted, but at this moment he didn't think he'd survive leaving Tony's side for anything.

By now the small room was filled with the Avengers, plus T'Challa and Shuri. Maggie and Laura had dragged the kids home to get some rest around 9 PM. He heard Rhodes sit down heavily in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. "Steve, man, you gotta eat or drink something. Tony wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because he isn't feeling 100%." Steve just continued to stare at Tony's relaxed face as he slept, ignoring the other people in the room.

"I love him." He whispered. "I love him more than anything in the world. I'd die for him in a heartbeat. If Tony was in trouble and I had to choose between him and saving a city, I'd let the city burn, even though he would hate me for it. At least I'd know he was alive to hate me." Everyone in the room was silent at his admission. Rhodes sat quietly and observed him, but Steve paid no attention and continued, "I thought I loved Peggy, and I did in a way, but not like I love him. I've never loved anyone or anything like I love him. If she was a raindrop, Tony is a thunderstorm. I don't know what happened and I can't give you or him any good excuse why I didn't see it before."

The all sat together in silence for a few minutes before Rhodes replied. "Well I can. Your friend was in trouble and you thought you could save him."

Steve finally tore his tired eyes from Tony and looked into Rhodes' serious face. "I never told you about Afghanistan. I was a wreck when the Humvees were attacked and Tony was taken prisoner. I couldn't eat or sleep and I refused to even try for days afterwards. While he was gone I'd go on stretches for days where I didn't do anything but pour over maps and join the soldiers who were out looking for him. I was completely consumed by the need to find him. See cause I was his friend, I was supposed to have his back, and the moment that I didn't, he was gone."

Steve continued to stare at the other man as he opened up to them all about his and Tony's relationship. "The first time I met Tony was at MIT. We were roommates and he was 15." He smiled at Tony as he remembered the young boy. "Everywhere he went he was the smartest in the room. Everyone knew who he was because of his family, and everyone thought they would be able to use him. Of course, just like any other 15-year-old kid, Tony wanted to be liked. He partied hard and fast but it never affected his school work, he passed with flying colors, so no one caught on that he was burning himself out. We weren't close so I didn't even realize what was going on with him until one night he came stumbling into our room at 3 in the morning. Immediately I knew something was wrong, he was so strung out I don't know how he even found the dorm. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were glassy. I did what I thought was best, I shoved him into the car and drove him to the hospital where they told me he had overdosed. His parents showed up a while later. Maria was frantic for her son, but Howard…" Rhodes shook his head. "Howard wasn't thrilled when the doctor told him about the drugs but he was just plain livid when the doctor asked how long Tony had been sexually active with other men. They took him from the hospital that night and I didn't see Tony again for a week. When I did, he was sporting one of the worst black eyes I'd ever seen. He didn't blame me for taking him to the hospital that night, but he asked me to never do it again. I began to realize that after every visit home, Tony would come back with some kind of injury. Eventually, Tony nearly refused to go home at all, even though it broke his mom's heart."

Around the room there were a few sniffles and bowed heads as they all listened to the proof of Tony's issues with his father.

Rhodes sighed and said, "The Howard you knew; he was long gone by the time Tony was born. Tony spent all of his life trying to impress the man." Steve nodded solemnly and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Tony lost his mother and he thought his father was responsible. After that, Tony continued to party, the booze and sex was constant, but he never got attached to anyone. He was so used to being used and abandoned that he decided he would do the leaving before anyone else had the chance to do it first. After Afghanistan, Obadiah Stane's actions only reinforced that belief. For a long time, he only let a few of us very close. I'd do anything for him and I almost went insane when I lost him for a few months. So I get it Steve, I get why you did what you did for James. There are two things I know about Tony; he's forgiving and he doesn't know how to stop trying. Hell, he would have forgiven Howard if he had ever bothered to ask for it."

From his place next to Shuri and Peter, T'Challa said, "I think secrets have caused enough harm in this room. Tony and I worked together for months to amend the Accords in order to bring you all back and home to each other. He tricked Ross and others who were against us, deceiving them into believing he did not want you home. He played the part of being out of control and an unreliable man who didn't care for any of you and needed to be put back in his place. It worked wonderfully. He was afraid if any of you knew that he was trying to help, you would not take the assistance."

They all sat together, gathered around Tony's bed and talked, asking questions and clarifying the events of the past few years they were together and apart. Throughout the entire thing, Steve continued to hold Tony's perfect hand, his finger resting on Tony's pulse point in his wrist as reassurance.

Over the next few days Steve only left Tony's side to shower, leaving Nat or James to sit with him. The children visited everyday and brought cards and other gifts with them. Dianne brought Steve lunch everyday with extra cups of the orange jello he liked. Peter and Shuri would come and talk about different ideas they had for Tony to experiment with them on when he woke up. Most of it Steve couldn't follow, but he appreciated their enthusiasm none the less. Usually there were a few of their friends in the room with Steve at any given time, but there were moments where he had time to himself with Tony. He spent a lot of that time just talking to the unconscious man, telling him about Wakanda, life growing up, and other distractions. Sam brought him his sketchbook on the third day and he distracted himself with that, speaking out loud as he drew.

On the eighth day, he was sitting alone in the room when he thought he heard the beeping on the machine next to him change slightly. He sat up and studied Tony's face hard for a few minutes but nothing else happened. Over the next few hours he thought it happened a few more times, but Tony never woke or moved. When it was late and Steve's eyes were heavy he did the same thing he had done every night since the first day. He checked Tony was tucked in snugly with his arms above the covers, smoothed his soft hair back, kissed the bruised inside of his wrist on his pulse point, whispered that he loved him, and laid his head down on the mattress next to his hand.

Steve had always been a light sleeper, and the serum hadn't changed that. His time from the War made it so the slightest sound would wake him up. He shot up and looked around the dark room for the source of the whatever had woken him up but found nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back to Tony and his breath caught when he saw Tony move his head to the side and furrow his eyebrows. He tried to calm himself as he leaned forward and whispered, "Tony? Tony, can you hear me?"

Tony turned his head in the direction of Steve's voice, but didn't open his eyes. Steve released the breath he had been holding and carefully leaned forward to slide his hand over Tony's open palm and intertwine their fingers while he said, "Tony, it's Steve, I'm right here. I'm right here."

Tony's fingers closed around his and returned some of the pressure and Steve's teary eyes filled again as he let out a sound somewhere between and laugh and a sob when Tony's cracked voice whispered, "Steve?"

Steve didn't think as he slid himself onto the bed in the space where he had been resting his head without letting go of Tony's hand. "Yeah Tony, it's Steve, I'm right here, I'm with you." He assured him, gently running his fingers through Tony's hair before cupping his cheek and willing Tony to open his eyes. Tony didn't open his eyes, but he pushed his cheek into the warmth of Steve's palm and relaxed a bit.

"Tony, tell me what you need baby, tell me how to help you." Steve whispered as he bent his forehead down to rest against Tony's.

Tony didn't answer, but the beeping on the machine changed again and a few moments later the door opened and a nurse rushed in and called for another nurse and the doctor on shift. At their urging Steve moved out of their way but was loathe to let go of Tony's hand. The tears were falling freely as he asked one of the nurses what was going on. She only assured him that it was nothing bad and that they needed room to work, asking him to step outside. Steve pulled out his phone and dialed Rhodes immediately, informing him of the change without looking at the clock. After Rhodey assured him he would be there soon and he would call the others Steve hung up and looked at the time, 2:28 am. He paced nervously for a few minutes before the nurses and doctor came out and told him that Tony was awake, though only just, and he could go back in if he promised to relax and not excite the patient. Steve nodded and promised in earnest before slipping through the door. He crossed the floor quickly before hesitating at the bedside. Tony's eyes were closed and Steve was unsure if he had fallen back asleep until Tony reached out his hand to where Steve was standing and hooked his index finger with Steve's.

That was enough for Steve to lose it completely, sinking onto the bed next to Tony again and bowing his head while he cried and laced their fingers together. "I look that bad?" Tony's voice was dry and cracked and the most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard. He laughed a bit through the tears and shook his head, still looking down at their hands.

"Look at me." Tony whispered. Steve shook his head again before burying it into Tony's warm chest and letting out a choked sob when he felt Tony raise his other hand and run his fingers through Steve's hair. "Look at me, Steve, I gotta see those baby blues." He whispered again.

With much effort, Steve tilted his chin upwards and opened his watery eyes to stare up into Tony's soft brown ones. "There they are." Tony's lips lifted into a soft smile. "God, look at those beautiful eyes. I live for those, you know." Tears continued to pour out of his eyes and onto the bed sheet covering Tony's chest. "Been so scared." He choked out as he clutched the sheets at Tony's sides. Tony's hand in his hair moved down to cup his upturned jaw and stroke his thumb over his cheek lovingly. "Can't leave you just yet, Steve. Love you too damn much." He whispered.

Their moment was broken before Steve could answer as the door opened and their joyful teammates rushed in to express their love and happiness that Tony was finally awake. Tony looked tired, but was happy to see all of them, sitting through Natasha's angry demands that he never does something so stupid again before she dissolved into tears and gave him a gentle hug. Throughout the entire thing Steve's kept playing Tony's words over and over again in his mind. He sat and watched the rest of them with a smile and a breathless feeling whenever Tony would glance over at him with a soft look.


	29. Chapter 29

Needing his rest, Tony was only awake for short periods of time over the next two days. When he was awake, he had small amounts of painkiller in his system in order to cope with the pain. Dianne tried to make sure he got some peace, but with all of those who loved and cared for Tony, that was hard to do. After the initial gathering, the doctor had insisted on limiting the amount of people in the room at a time.

Currently, James was in the room with Tony alone, so Steve was alternating between sitting and pacing around the waiting area. He loved everyone there, but he felt like he needed air and some time to think in peace. He excused himself and walked down the halls until he found and empty stairwell with a large window. It was raining outside again, just a drizzle, and the sound the the drops on the glass were soothing.

At first, Steve had been elated that Tony was not only awake but also had looked at him with such love and touched him so gently. He had called Steve's eyes beautiful and said that he lived for them. As he remembered those words, Steve bit his lip and smiled, his chest feeling tight. He could still feel Tony's clever fingers carding through his hair, his thumb caressing his jaw. He wanted to hold on to that memory forever, to burn it into his mind. It was more than he had thought he would ever have. So why was he sitting here in a bundle of nerves?

Of course he wasn't foolish enough to think that things were alright between them, but surely they had changed somehow. He didn't know what to do around Tony now. What did Tony want him to do? Compared to where they were now, the line from before actually seemed easy to identify. Tony had mostly made it clear what he wanted and expected, when he allowed Steve to be a little bit closer and when it was clear that Steve wasn't welcome. But now?

Now, Tony had told him that he had lived because he loved Steve 'too damn much' and then gave him soft looks until everyone was ushered out so Tony could sleep. Steve had only been back in the room with him while accompanied by others as well since, so they hadn't had a chance to talk or for Steve to look for cues. And what the hell did that mean for Steve? Could he walk into the room expect Tony to welcome his presence at his bedside? Would Tony allow him to reach out and hold his hand gently like he had been doing for over a week? Kiss his bruised wrists or run his fingers through his gorgeous hair? What he wanted was to close the blinds, lock the door, and slide into the small bed to worship the handsome genius. He wanted to feel his heartbeat under his hands, touch him in any way he could think of so that he would make noise, proof that he was still alive, still with Steve. He needed to hear breathy moans and gasps, approval for his presence. He wanted to feel Tony's hands all over him, pulling him closer as proof that he wanted Steve next to him, not that he only tolerated his presence.

His emotions had been especially thrown for a loop when the nurse mentioned the painkillers. She didn't say what they were or how strong they were, but Steve had the sinking thought that maybe they had played a part in Tony's affectionate gestures. Sitting in his solitude he could really think through what that would mean for him. Of course, it wouldn't be Tony's fault and if Tony didn't remember, Steve wouldn't say a word. If he did remember and it was a mistake, well, that would probably gut Steve, but again, he would respect Tony's wishes.

The amount of hope and happiness Steve felt with the last option was potentially the most dangerous avenue of thought of all; Tony knew what he said and did, and he had meant them. He tried to hold off that thought as much as he could, knowing that if Tony rejected him, it would only hurt more.

"Stevie has been outta his mind with worry, ya know." James said from the chair at Tony's bedside. The chair was tipped back on its hind legs and James' feet were crossed at the ankle on the bed next to Tony, who was propped up by pillows in a sitting position.

"Hmm." Was the only noise Tony made, his head tipped back against the headboard and his eyes closed.

"That's it, 'hmm' is all you got?" James asked, his eyebrows raised. Tony didn't move other than to inhale and release a deep breath. The lack of response is enough to annoy him slightly. Alright, you wanna play hardball, punk?

"I've been givin' you both a lot of space to work this shit out yourselves, but a guy could get old waitin' for that."

Tony cracked open one eye to look at him. "You two both have your heads so far up your asses that one of you is going to have to just crack and make this real. I thought it was Steve the day you woke up, but then he turned chicken. So, I thought we were finally going to get an end to this misery when you woke up and showered him with that adorable shit about his eyes."

Tony opened both his eyes now, lifting his head from the headboard and giving James a scandalized look.

"Hell yeah I heard, I've got the Super Soldier hearing too, punk. If I hadn't been rooting for this for the last, I dunno, year, I would've thrown up at just how fuckin' cute it all was."

Before Tony could open his mouth and reply James was leaning forward, his feet and chair now on the ground and his face serious. "So what's happening? You want him or not?" He asked, no longer content to beat around the bush.

Tony's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes looked distinctly sad as he considered James. "Of course I want him. Why the hell do you think this has been so excruciating for me? If I didn't want him, I would have been able to either forget him or forgive him like I have everyone else. Do you think I'm being dramatic on purpose? Don't answer that." James smiled a little softer at his friend.

"I've wanted him for a very, very long time, James. I just needed to make sure I could actually do this. I can't rush in and start something only to find I can't do it and make it worse for all of us. I don't think I could live through getting a taste of heaven and then be pushed right back into hell." Tony shook his head and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I told him I loved him." He whispered. He continued to look down and smiled in a self-depreciating way. "I once promised myself I would never be the one to admit that first."

Steve would be embarrassed at what James was about to do, but to hell with it. Steve could thank him later, after he and Tony finally got together and came up for some air.

"When we were in Wakanda, Sam said Steve never let that stupid flip phone outta his sight. He lived for the chance that you might call. He knew you didn't need him, cause you're Tony Stark, and you don't need anyone to take care of you, but he drove himself crazy with the hope that you might call cause you wanted him. He put a news thingy on his phone for all subjects 'Tony Stark' and kept up to date on everything you did cause he was worried something would happen and he wouldn't be there for you. He collapsed when he saw the video of you grinding up on that asshole at the Gala. When I was pardoned he couldn't ask about you on any of our phone calls cause the thought that you were happy without him was hurtin' him so bad. He's constantly trying to maintain his focus on anythin' but you when you're in the room, usually he fails miserably. He was outta his mind with worry when Ross took you, the rest of the team had to physically hold him back. He begged to come with us but T'Challa wouldn't let him. He made a huge scene bustin' into this hospital and screaming your name. He nearly went to pieces at your bedside and held vigil like fuckin' statue over you, refusing to leave your side even to eat or sleep." Tony listened silently. "So you tell me, who actually admitted it first?"

Tony raised his eyes to meet James' inquiring look. "Are you seriously gonna tell me that you aren't sure if that idiot is in love with you? Cause, boy, I've known him nearly all his life, and I ain't never seen him do any of this adorable shit."

Tony chuckled at that and James knew he had gotten through to him. "He's an idiot, but he's a good one. He doesn't know how to do anything unless he does it 100%, he's gonna be good to you, Tones. How about you, are you gonna be good to him?"

Tony bit his lip and after a beat he nodded his head with a smile. "Hell yeah I am."

James broke out into a huge smile which Tony returned as they embraced in a hug until Tony winced and James broke it off quickly. He jumped up from his chair and opened the blinds, rapping on the window to get the attention of the occupants in the waiting room, waving his arms and shouting, "Each of you assholes owe me a hundred bucks, I got through to one of them!" As he pointed to Tony, who let his head fall into his hands with a groan. James turned away from the window and said, "Don't worry, Stevie ain't out there right now. Probably went to clean out the snacks from one of those machines somewhere. You'll be able to shower him with your own cutesy version of this on your own time." He said with a wink.

"Jesus, Barnes, you have the biggest mouth. Someone actually let you be a spy?"

James laughed as he gave Tony a soft pat on the shoulder before exiting the room under the pretense of going to collect his winnings.

As he exited the room and closed the door behind him, he asked, "Anybody seen Stevie lately?" Wanda grumbled at the game of chess she and Natasha were playing on their tablet in response. Natasha smirked at her before turning to James to answer, "I think that he needed a break to think. He walked down the hall and turned left into the stairwell." James smiled at her answer, always the spy with the details, and headed off in that direction.

When he opened the stairwell, he almost stepped on a blonde super soldier. "Oh, hey Stevie, there you are. Doin' okay?"

Steve glanced up from his spot on the floor for a second before going back to staring out at the rain. "Hey. Yeah, just thinkin'." James took a deep calming breath. Patience, he could do this. He sat down on the stair next to his friend. "You know; the view is way better in Tony's room." He stated. When Steve's cheeks reddened a bit he continued, "I think there are even chairs in there." Steve rolled his eyes and bumped him with his shoulder. "Oh, you thought I meant Tony was the good view?" James played dumb, causing Steve to laugh out loud and reply, "Wow, yes, now why would I have thought that?"

"I have no idea man, other than the fact that he's all you ever think about." James returned. They sat together a little longer as the smile slowly faded off of Steve's face. "You've both pretty much admitted it now, I don't know what you're waitin' on. Get in there and kiss your man."

Steve looked alarmed. "I mean, start with a kiss, you can move up to the rest from there. Though, I'd be a little careful with him, since he's hurt. Choose a good position where you gotta do most of the work." Steve's face was deep red now and he was spluttering.

"What, you don't wanna have sex with him? Don't lie to me Stevie, everyone knows you do. Just try and keep it in the bedroom, alright? The rest of us don't need to be walking out and see the two of you-" Steve cut him off by slamming a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and his face crimson.

"What is wrong with you!?" Steve hissed, looking around and down to make sure they were alone in the stairwell.

James stuck his tongue out and licked Steve's palm, who immediately withdrew it and made a sound in disgust, wiping it off on James' shirt. James smiled triumphantly and said, "You can stay here and we can talk about you bending Tony over, or you can go back and actually talk to the man and figure your shit out." He threatened. Steve shook his head and looked away again. Alright, you asked for it. He thought.

"How about you confirm his theory on what that Super Soldier serum did for you." James said as he waggled his eyebrows at Steve. "Come on, don't be a blushing baby, Steve! I know you've thought about it. I also know you never got the chance to be with Peggy, or anyone else I'm guessing." Steve blushed hard and looked at his feet. "You wanna talk about it before your first time?" James offered.

"Are you seriously offering to have 'the talk' with me?" Steve asked, slightly horrified. "You are lucky you have me, anyone else would send you in unprepared. I'm trying to help!" James cried. Steve groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Look, I appreciate it, mother, but I think I've got it covered, okay?"

"Just think about what you like, and he'll probably…" James started and Steve immediately shot to his feet. "Use lube! Go slow! Remember who you are!" He yelled at Steve's retreating back. Steve raised his hand and without looking back he flipped him off before the door closed behind him. James sat in the stairwell and watched the rain for a few more moments, enjoying his victory.

In his rush to get away from James and his advice, Steve ended up outside of Tony's hospital room door without any idea of what to say or plan on how he would act. He hesitated, staring blankly at the door.

The decision to open it or not was made for him when the door is opened from the inside and he comes face to face with Pepper Potts. She stops short when she sees him and for a moment they just stare at each other. She recovers faster than he does and gives him a smile that scares him a little bit. "Hello Steve. I see you aren't still glued to the chair." She says sweetly. He glances to the side, unsure how to respond to that. He is shocked when she is suddenly hugging him, her arms around his shoulders. It is only when she whispers in his ear he realizes what is happening. "Treat him right. You take take one single step out of line and I will make your life hell." She steps back and says loudly and brightly, "Good to see you Steve, take care!" And brushes past him, saying goodbye to the others gathered in the waiting room.

Steve forces a smile on his face and walks the rest of the way into the room where he is met with the surprise of seeing Tony not only awake, but dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed with Peter next to him, holding a duffel bag with his things in it.

"What's going on?" He asked, alarmed.

"Mr. Stark has once again insisted that he feels fine and would like to go home." Dianne says from the other side of the room, her arms crossed and her face disapproving.

Tony smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about her, Steve, she's just heartbroken I'm leaving again. We're doomed to love each other from afar, Dianne. You'll always be the one that got away." He held his hand out to her and gave her a careful hug and a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a mock swoon and then batted him away. "Go on, get out of here. And you make sure he stays out for a while, do you hear me Steve?" Steve gave her a two finger salute and a "Yes Ma'am.", his hand shooting out to grab Tony's arm in support and he stood to walk.

For a horrible moment, Steve thought Tony was going to shake him off, but instead Tony gave him a light smile and leaned into the touch a bit, thanking him. Emboldened, Steve moved to place one hand on Tony's arm and the other on the middle of his back as he walked. He glanced at Peter, who gave him a knowing smile and a subtle thumbs up. Having Peter's support, Steve felt relief. He knew without a doubt in order to find any kind of place with Tony, he would need the kid's approval.

Once they were back at the Compound they were greeted by the Barton and Lang children, all clamoring for Tony and rapid firing questions about his health and when he would be well enough to play games and go on adventures again. Laura and Clint stood in the background and Steve noticed that Clint had an arm wrapped around Laura's waist. He gave Clint a pointed look and smile which Clint returned proudly. Tony indulged the children and gave them his undivided attention until Steve noticed his slower blinks and a growing tiredness in his eyes.

He knelt down by the chair Tony was sitting on and called his name softly. "Tony?" The man turned his tired eyes on Steve. For a split second, Steve thought about insisting that Tony get some rest, but he remembered the scene James had insisted he witness in the kitchen with Tony and T'Challa. 'Don't tell him what to do, give him an option' James had said. So instead he carefully asked, "Would you like to lay down for a while?"

He knew he had done well when Tony's eyes softened further, looking nearly liquid, and he nodded at him. "Yes, please." He breathed, bracing himself to stand from the chair. Steve placed gentle hands on him and assisted him, relishing in the warmth he felt radiating off of Tony even through his clothing. He walked Tony to the elevator in order to take him to his room in the Penthouse and once inside he felt Tony slump a bit against the wall and breathe heavily, lifting a hand to press against his chest and rub. "Hey, everything alright?" He asked.

Tony nodded and waved his other hand, "Fine, Steve, fine. Just tired." He answered as he closed his eyes. Steve slowly raised a hand and placed it on Tony's arm in what he hoped conveyed some sense of comfort. He was very aware of not wanting to cause Tony any distress or overstep any boundaries. "I'm not made of glass, Steve." Tony said, eyes still closed.

"I-I know?" Steve answered, unsure of what Tony was saying. "Stark men are made of iron." Tony said quietly. "What does that mean? Tony, do you not want my help? I can send for Nat or… or maybe James? I know you two are close. FRIDAY wou-"

"I don't need James, Steve, I just need to take a breath." Tony cut him off, placing a hand over Steve's that still rested on his arm. They arrived in the Penthouse and Tony gave Steve's hand a light pat before pushing himself upright and walking out of the elevator at a slow pace. Steve recovered from his surprise and hurried forward to place a hand on Tony's shoulder as support. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that comment about James just now sounded a little bit like jealousy." Tony said with a playful smirk as they made their way down the long hallway. Steve ducked his head a little bit in embarrassment. In front of them were a few stairs to a landing in front of very large white double doors. Steve had never seen or been inside Tony's room in the Penthouse.

"How the tables have turned." Tony said wryly. "What do you mean?" Steve questioned.

"I was jealous that you chose James over me in Siberia." Tony winced as they walked. "Tony I didn't-" Steve started, but Tony held up a hand and cut him off, saying, "I know, Steve, but that's what I thought at the time." He gave a half shrug as they climbed the stairs and stood in front of the doors. Steve hesitated, unsure as Tony pushed open the doors.

Steve had expected a large bedroom, but the actual room was gigantic. In the corner was another open door that led to a huge bathroom. Along the length of the room was a massive window overlooking the dark grounds with a mini bar tucked away on the side. The room didn't look particularly lived in, but it did have a nice feel and a modern look to it.

"Home sweet home." Tony quipped as he moved forward into the room. He slipped off the jacket he was wearing and laid it over a chair, leaving him in a soft plain light blue t-shirt. Steve knew this was it, this was the moment that he could change things. Tony was giving him a chance to make this right. James' words from the hospital echoed in his mind. If he wanted this, he needed to put himself out there, even though he was terrified of Tony's rejection.

"Come on in, Steve, have a drink." Tony called tiredly. Steve's step faltered a bit at that. A drink?

"Nat made sure all I have is apple juice, but the good news is that it is organic." Tony quipped sarcastically as he retrieved a carton out of the mini-fridge and set two glasses on the bar, his back to Steve. While he did so, Steve walked up behind him slowly and deliberately, making noise so that Tony knew where he was and his intention to approach. He came up behind Tony and put one hand on the counter on each side of the man. Tony stood boxed between Steve's arms, but didn't react as he unscrewed the lid and quietly said, "Say when."

As he poured, Steve moved his left hand and laid it over Tony's hand that was holding the glass. At the contact Tony jerked a bit and the steady pour splashed and spilled for a moment before he gained control again and set the carton down. Steve could see Tony's reflection in the dark window as he stared at the counter hard, the muscle in his jaw working. Steve kept his hand firmly in place over Tony's as he dipped his head and nuzzled the spot where Tony's neck and shoulder met.

Tony's smell was overwhelming whenever Steve was in the same room with him, but to be standing almost pressed up against him and have his face buried in his neck, Steve felt intoxicated by it.

He continued to nuzzle his way up Tony's neck, his mouth barely ghosting over the skin, and pressed his nose into Tony's soft hair just above his ear. Steve had taken his time, making sure Tony could have easily stopped him by now if he'd wanted to. With no protest so far, Steve felt a bit bolder, and continued on by pressing a kiss to the shell of Tony's ear, dipping his head again and placing soft kisses down Tony's neck. As his lips traveled over the skin Tony tilted his head slightly, giving Steve access to more skin. Steve moved his right hand that was still on the counter to rest on Tony's hip, just above the waistband of his pants. He let his thumb rub small circles there for a moment before hooking his fingers through one of the belt loops and gently tugging on them, turning Tony around to face him in the space between his arms. Never once did he break from the slow feather-light kisses he was now peppering back up Tony's neck along his adams apple and under his jaw. He let both of his hands now rest solidly on Tony's hips.

Finally, Steve pulled back the slightest bit and looked down at Tony, afraid of what he would see there, even though Tony hadn't stopped his attention. Tony's eyes were hooded and his pupils wide as he looked up into his gaze. His breath hitched as Steve raised one hand to Tony's cheek and cradled his jaw, thumb stroking across the stubble of Tony's goatee. Leaning down, his lips were a breath away from Tony's as he breathed out, "Say when."

Tony's mouth twitched slightly before he tilted his head upwards and pressed his lips against Steve's for a moment. Steve hadn't even had time to respond before Tony's perfect soft lips were gone and he was pulling back again. He couldn't have that, not when he was finally standing where he had been dreaming of, so he leaned forward to chase Tony's mouth and recapture those lips with his own.

His surprised sound was muffled as Steve pressed their lips together and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips moving in sync against Tony's. He used one hand to tilt Tony's jaw to the side to slot their mouths together with more pressure while he used his other hand to carefully wrap around Tony and pull him closer. Tony's own hands slid up his back and tangled in his hair as they kissed.

Carefully he maneuvered them both away from the bar and pushed Tony until his back was against the window and Steve was pressed into him everywhere he could possibly manage without hurting him. Tony pushed back and moved one of his thighs between Steve's own, giving Steve a small amount of friction in just the right place, causing Steve to moan against his mouth. In response, Tony's tongue delved past his lips and explored Steve's mouth, slowly sucking and caressing his tongue and making his head spin.

Between the increasingly heated kisses and wandering hands, Steve managed to breathe out, "Thought I'd lost you." Tony nipped at his bottom lip lightly before moving down to place kisses along his jaw. "Again." He sighed.

Tony pulled back and Steve got a good look at just how beautifully wrecked he looked in the low light. His lips red and swollen from being kissed and bitten, eyes dark, chest heaving. His husky voice was equally wrecked when he whispered, "Will you sleep here with me tonight?"

Steve nodded without a thought as Tony took his hand and led him to sit on the bed. "Do you have a side you prefer?" Tony asked quietly. Steve had never shared a bed with anyone before so he shook his head no. Tony let go of his hand and took a few steps backward, his eyes never leaving Steve's as he pulled off his shirt with a wince and made his way over to the bathroom door, closing it behind him.

Steve just sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, bewildered and exhilarated at what had just occurred between them. Tony had asked him to stay the night. He removed his shoes and socks, unsure what else would be appropriate to remove before he decided to remove his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers like he normally slept in. He crawled his way up the large bed and got under the heavy covers to wait.

He didn't have to wait long before the bathroom door opened and Tony stepped out, wearing nothing but his underwear as well. Steve didn't even bother trying to hide his staring now. He took in every beautiful inch of Tony's tan and toned body. Tony didn't show it off very often, but Steve had always known that Tony's body looked just as good as the rest of them, his just being more lean muscle instead of bulk.

"See something you like, Captain?" Tony smiled with false bravado.

"Peter asked me that the other day, when I got distracted by you after your boxing session." Tony's eyebrow quirked in response. "I didn't answer him, but the truth now is the same as it was then; I see someone I love."

The smile fell from Tony's face at his words and was replaced with something more real. "Steve-" He started.

"I have to tell you the truth, Tony. I can't keep that to myself. I love you." He pulled back the covers so that Tony could slide in next to him, trying to keep the fear from his face as Tony stood there. Tony hesitated only briefly before sliding under the covers as well and asking FRIDAY to turn off the lights. Steve gathered him into his arms and held him tightly but carefully, mindful of his still healing injuries. Tony turned into the hug and buried his face in Steve's chest, wrapping his own arms solidly around Steve as well, breathing deeply.

"Sleep, Tony. I'll be here when you wake up." Steve whispered, placing a kiss on top of Tony's head.

"Promise?" Tony asked in a smaller than usual voice. Steve tilted Tony's head to place a soft kiss on his lips before whispering back, "Always."


End file.
